The Life and Times of the Glass House
by SceneBitch
Summary: Takes off after the end of Black Dawn. If you haven't read it, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT. This story is based on the aftermath and such of Black Dawn. So, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Fireworks

_Hey! So, I just read the latest installment of The Morganville Vampires. Hehe. Shane…. *heart* Oh my god. So, anyways. This story is sort of following along the same plot line of SuperBabyB's story "Goth Has It's Perks" She told me that I could take her story and do what I want with it. So, I did. I DO give credit to her, one-hundred percent. Of course, I did change it, a little bit. Claire isn't Goth, and didn't lose her parents. The story is up to date with the books, and will continue to be. The reason she gave me her story was because she couldn't keep up with her life AND with her story. I understand her case completely. So, yes, she can sing. And, she IS with Shane (Thank god). _

**Chapter 1: Fireworks. **

"Shane! Get your lazy ass down stairs!" The frustrated brunette yelled from the bottom of the stair case.

"I'm coming! Do you want me to get paint on my good clothes?" He called back. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Please. You don't _own _good clothes. Now, come help me. I can't do it on my own!" She whined. Shane came plopping down the stairs wearing a blue t-shirt and some banged up jeans. Claire licked her lips at the sight of him. It didn't matter what he wore, he made it look damn good. They were painting the Glass House. It had always needed it, but, the motivation of the fact that bullet holes lined their walls but it into motion. So, when Shane got off work a few days ago, he filled in the holes and Claire picked out a new color for the walls. They had most of it painted and had half a wall to go. Claire was grateful that it was the top half that was done. She had to do most of it on her own, what with Shane, Michael and Eve working all the time trying to make up for what was lost. Claire was now focused on school and painting.

Chem was starting to look like the better choice.

"I like that blue smeared in your hair. It becomes you." He said sarcastically. He wrapped one strong arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes and clasped her arms around his neck. She didn't want Shane to know she was still distraught. She still woke up in the middle of the night, sobbing from nightmares of what Magnus did to her.

"What do you want?" She asked him knowingly.

"To not have to paint," He began, not even wasting the time of arguing with her, assuring her he wanted nothing. "Oh, and some food would be nice." He smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him.

"Well, you should get on that. You gonna keep me waiting long, honey?" Her eyes sparkled at him and he snorted.

"No one has let me back in the kitchen since the 'incident'" He air-quoted his words. Claire playfully slapped his shoulder.

"You nearly burned the house down! Can you blame anyone?" She laughed. About a month earlier, Shane had forgotten that he had food cooking. He was home alone and fell asleep. Eve had been the unlucky one, coming home from work to find the entire house engulfed in smoke.

"Everyone knows I can't cook. And, you people leave the house without leaving me anything to eat, that's not my fault. I'm a big guy, I need to eat." He simply stated. "But, seriously, I don't want to paint. It's my day off. Let's eat, then go back to bed." He waggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Tempting, but, I want to get it done. It's half a wall. I don't even have to use a ladder. I could have waited to do the stairs. That would have been fun for you to help with." Claire shuddered at the memory. Shane bent down to kiss her lips, trying to convince her that bed was much more rewarding that painting a wall. "Come on. Let's just get this done, then, I need to shower. Because, I need to be rid of this blue. I think brown is a much more fitting color on me, don't you?" She batted her eye lashes at him. He groaned.

"Can I at least shower with you?" He brushed a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"Sure. But, you have to help me wash this out of my hair." She turned out of his arms and walked to where her paint and brushes laid. She wasn't an artist. Science was much more her thing. He followed her, picking up a roller and starting on the opposite side of the wall.

"I wish we had more _us_ time. This sucks ass." Shane said, looking sideways at her. She was standing on her tippy-toes trying to reach the top of where she had yet to paint. She made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat.

"Being short sucks ass. And, I know. It's really hard trying to keep up with everything. I have three assignments due on Monday and I've barely even started. Not to mention, I'm worried that Myrin is going to try to hack me up and use my brain as Morganville's mainframe. Then, I have my parents constantly hammering down on me, asking me when they can come back. And, to top it all off, I have to deal with the aftermath of Michael and Eve eloping. Amelie's giving me some serious hell." Claire huffed in frustration and threw her roller on the plastic tarp. She sat on the plastic covered couch and dropped her head into her hands. Shane sat the roller back in the pan and went to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him on the couch.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I promise." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in the much needed quiet for quite some time.

"What time is it?" Claire asked after about thirty minutes. Shane had stretched out on the crinkly couch, and Claire couldn't wait to rip the plastic off.

"Mm, I think it's around seven. Why? Have something pressing to do?" Shane lazily played with a piece of her hair, Claire was surprised that he was able to find a piece without paint on it. Claire relaxed back into his arms.

"No, not really. I was just wondering. I need to make dinner and finish that. I'll be glad when it's done. Help me real quick? It'll only take two seconds. Look, we only have, like, five more feet of wall to do, and we're done." Claire interlaced their fingers and tugged on them.

"Sure. Two seconds. Then, you feed me." He agreed reluctantly and Claire laughed.

"Deal." She hopped up off the couch and resumed painting. All until Shane came up behind her and "accidentally" splattered her with paint. "Ass!" She yelled. She ran the paintbrush across his chest, leaving a deep blue trail. He looked in shock at her for a moment before they both busted out laughing. They ended up having a full-fledged paint fight in the middle of the living room. Claire had her paintbrush held up, ready to strike again. Her face hurt from how much she was smiling. Before she could defend herself, Shane moved forward in one swift motion and trapped her in his arms. He made her brush fall to the floor.

"Truce? I'd wave a white flag, but, I don't think we own anything that's not covered in blue." He laughed in her ear. Claire shivered as his warm breath washed over her. She giggled.

"Truce." She said, pulling away to finish.

As they were finishing the very last patches on the wall, the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Michael. His eyes widened at the sight of his living room. It was dark out.

"It's all on the plastic, promise." Claire reassured him, standing up. Michael raised an eyebrow at her, taking in her and Shane's rather blue appearances'. "And, us. But, we're done and going to shower. I'll make you food when I come back down.

"Okay, tacos?" He asked, chuckling under his breath.

"Yes, tacos. If we have the stuff, I'll make sugar cookies too." Claire said, reaching for Shane's hand, pulling him to the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. I talked to Eve. She'll be home early. In time for dinner, I hope." He added before sitting down in his plastic chair.

"Okay. Be down in a minute." Claire and Shane raced to the top of the steps, laughing all the way. Claire stared up at him in the light of the bathroom and ran her fingers through his hair. "You need a hair cut, seriously." He laughed and pushed her up against the counter. He captured her lips and pushed the door closed behind them. They stripped each other and Claire turned on the water, testing it's temperature. Shane stood back and watched her with admiration. She got in, waiting on him. She peeked her head out the curtain.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Get in. Now." She demanded. She hadn't had anytime with him in what felt like forever, and she _needed _him. He smirked.

"Feisty. Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for controlling women?" He asked, getting in the shower with her. He pulled her under the warm water. His hands roamed over her body, causing her to whimper. He threw her hair to the side, kissing her neck.

"Really? I thought you liked my school-girl attitude." Claire said, closing her eyes and taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. Shane's hands fluttered over her breasts, which were aching to be touched, and she let out a small moan. Shane grinned evilly. "Shane, I need to wash this out of my hair. Hold on." She used all her strength to slip out of his hold and lather her hair in shampoo. She turned to face him and glare.

"Let me help." He said, turning her around again. His hands replaced hers and he massaged the fruity shampoo into her scalp. "So," He began. "Next week is our one-year anniversary." He stated simply. Claire grinned mischievously.

"Oh, really? Must've slipped my mind.." She said and backed into him so she could rinse the shampoo out of her hair. She felt his erection against her lower back.

"I hope it didn't. I have plans, so, don't make any. It's a surprise, so, don't ask." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She groaned.

"I hate surprises." She said and pulled away to grab his shampoo bottle that sat next to hers. She threw it underhanded to him and he caught it with ease. He rubbed it in his hair.

"You're going to like this one. I promise." He smiled at her. She huffed and turned her back to him. "Don't be that way!" He said, wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her close. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his slick waist. He bent down to kiss her and she gratefully took it. They deepened the kiss and Shane picked up Claire and lowered her onto him. She moaned. He held her under her thighs, keeping them apart so he could have full access.

"Oh, god. I missed this." She said as their bodies moved in unison. "I missed you." She whimpered. She hid her face in his neck and heard his heart beating fast. She pressed her lips to his collar bone and was rewarded with Shane thrusting faster than before.

"God, Claire. I missed you too." He pressed his lips against hers greedily. She let out a loud moan as he hit her g-spot. She bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Damn it. Shane. Ah. There." Her voice came out more high pitched than usual. He shoved into her roughly and she dug her nails into his back in approval. "Deeper, baby." She moaned out.

"I'll do my best." He smirked. The look on her face was one of pure bliss, and he loved it. He loved her. He pulled back and thrust upwards, filling her to the hilt and she cried out. Realizing she couldn't contain it anymore, Claire gave up and starting screaming.

"Shane! Oh my god! I love you! Keep going, right there!" Shane was beginning to feel the coiling tighten in his stomach like Claire.

"I love you too. Baby, look at me." He forced her to look into his eyes. He wanted to watch her come undone. She opened her eyes and they locked gazes. The now cold water was hitting them, stinging their faces as they both came undone, shuddering. Shane pressed his forehead to hers. He pulled back when Claire started shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I-I'm c-cold. T-the water.." Shane reached around and turned the water off, then, quickly grabbed her towel that hung by the shower.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He said, affectionately rubbing her back through her towel. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay. We probably needed it anyways. I need to go cook, though, before I die from starvation." She grinned up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Want to get dressed first? Not that I don't appreciate the view and all, but, I'd rather keep you too myself." He smirked at her.

"Michael's more romantic than you are. Do you honestly blame me for wanting him?" She poked him playfully.

"Please, you take spontaneous over romantic any day." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to inhale her sent.

"Maybe. But, you're neither." She quipped, stepping back out of his reach.

"I am too! You're a liar. I'm very spontaneous. Romantic isn't my thing. You should have realized that a year ago." He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled Claire into the hallway, towards her room, which they practically shared.

"I did. But, I fell for you anyways. Sad, right?" She laughed.

"Very." He said, pulling her into the room. He locked the door behind him and pushed her up against it. His lips trailed down her wet skin. Her breathing quickened.

"I need to get dressed. Don't you want to eat?" She asked him, pushing lightly on his chest. He sighed.

"Fine. But, we'll continue this later." He pushed off the door, away from her. "Do I have underwear in here?" He asked, walking to her dresser. She nodded.

"Top drawer, on the right." She walked to stand beside him and pulled open the top drawer. She had neatly folded and placed the things in rows. You could obviously tell the difference between her things, and Shane's. She pulled out a pink, lacy bra and underwear set. Shane watched patiently as she walked to the bed and started to take her towel off, but, stopped, because she knew he was watching.

"Hey! Don't stop! I was really getting into it." He said, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Perv." She said, shaking her head. "Get dressed. Now, please." He turned and pulled on his underwear. She did the same, dropping her towel. She walked to her closet, which was also neatly organized. Shane's things hung on the right side, hers on the left. She got a pair of jean shorts out and a light blue tank top. Shane walked beside her, getting a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. They dressed and headed downstairs, where Michael and Eve sat staring at the T.V. screen.

"'Bout time. I thought we were going to have to eat at midnight." Michael said, rolling his eyes. Eve grinned, waiting patiently to unleash her ammo. She'd arrived home just in time to hear the end of their little fiasco. Michael, unfortunately, had to listen to all of it.

"Yeah, yeah. You want tacos, or not?" Claire huffed, throwing her hand up as she walked by. "Oh, and, you all can take the plastic up. I'm done now." She said, disappearing into the kitchen. As she was pulling the hamburger out of the refrigerator, Eve walked into the kitchen.

"So, I hear you and Shane have been having _tons _of fun, lately." She winked and Claire rolled her eyes.

"You and Michael aren't exactly quiet, either. I wouldn't be talking." She laughed as she threw the meat into the pan and it started sizzling.

"Brat. I won't say anything during dinner, but, you owe me." She said, coming to stand by Claire. "Want me to make the rice?" Claire smiled.

"Yes."

Thirty minutes later, they all sat at the table, cracking jokes and passing around food. Claire, however, was staring towards the back door. She was worried for her parents, who hadn't called her in two days, and, that was strange. She figured she should call them, just in case. Of course, they could just be busy. After all, she had been planning a trip down there in the near future. She didn't want them back in Morganville, it still wasn't safe. Michael's voice was the one that pulled her out of her mind.

"What's wrong, Claire?" She stared down at her half eaten taco.

"Uh, nothing. Just tired, that's all. And, I'm not really hungry." She ran her fingers through her damp hair. Shane reached over and poked her shoulder.

"You were starving an hour ago. Ya know, when you were forcing me to paint?" He stuffed the rest of his fourth taco into his mouth. Claire rubbed her arms as she got a sudden chill.

"Um, yeah. I lost my appetite." She pushed her rice around her plate for a minute before standing. "I'm gonna go dump this. I'll take dish duty tonight. So, just leave them in the sink when you're done." She walked into the kitchen and dumped her rice and taco into the trash. She thought for a moment. She needed to do laundry. And, the dishes. She was too lazy to go downstairs though, so she settled for the dishes. She rinsed the dishes and sat them to the side. She was running the water in the sink when a stack of dishes were set beside her. A warm, inviting pair of arms wrapped around her torso, engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"So, want to tell me what's wrong?" Shane's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Nothing is wrong, Shane. I'm just tired. And, frustrated. I need to do laundry and sweep, and mop. And, _everything_." Claire sighed and leaned into him as she began doing the dishes.

"Well, how about I take your mind off things?" She could practically hear his eyebrows raising.

"As much as I'd like that, I need to clean the house and do papers."

"We can clean. You're SOL with your papers, though. I quit writing papers in sixth grade." Eve's bright voice made Claire jump, then laugh. Eve sat her glass on the sink, next to the rest of the dishes. "Seriously, CB, you've been working too hard lately. You need to chill." Eve made a shooing motion at the two.

"No, it's fine. I can do it. You can go spend time with Michael. You _are_ newly-weds after all." Claire smiled tiredly, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Uh, I don't care. You just saved the entire town, _and_ died. That's kind of huge. So, go away. Go have sex, or something. I don't care. Relax." Between Eve shoving and Shane pulling, Claire left the kitchen and walked to the living room, trailing Shane behind her.

"We got booted. Mind if I play the piano?" Claire asked as Shane sat down next to Michael, taking a controller.

"No, not at all. I've missed you're playing, it's nice. Make's it feel more at home." Michael spoke, but, his eyes never left the screen where he was rapidly shooting zombies. Claire nodded and went to sit on the piano bench. She removed the key-cover and ran her fingers lightly over the keys.

"I missed you." She whispered to the piano. She lightly drummed the keys. She played the melody that she and Michael had been working on. It sounded good on it's own, but, sounded better with guitar. She drifted into another melody, one of the first ones she had ever played for Shane. She hummed lightly to the tune.

"_Love of my life.." _Her voice drifted lower.

"_My soul mate._

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing._

_Now half of me is left. _

_I don't know anything at all. _

_Who am I to say you love me? _

_I don't know anything at all._

_Who am I to say you need me? _

_Color me blue. _

_I'm lost in you. _

_Don't know why I'm still waiting._

_Many moons have come and gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching." _She let out a breath and smiled at the memory of her playing for him.

"_Don't know anything at all. _

_And, who am I to say, you love me? _

_I don't know anything at all. _

_Who am I to say you need me?" _She hummed along again.

"_Now you're a song I love to sing. _

_Never thought, it feels so free. _

_Now I know what's meant to be. _

_And, that's okay with me." _She stopped playing and ran her hands over her forehead again.

"Why'd you stop?" Eve asked, walking through the kitchen door. She had a large water stain on the front of her shirt. Claire looked up.

"I just did. I'm really tired. I'm gonna go write those papers. And, then make sugar cookies. Then, go to bed." Eve looked at her sympathetically.

"I'll make the sugar cookies, you sit on the couch and write the papers." Claire glanced at her anxiously.

"You make them taste funny." Eve rolled her eyes and pulled Claire up from her seat on the bench.

"I'll follow the recipe precisely." She pushed Claire towards the couch. Claire picked up her book bag by the stairs and walked to the place by Shane that wasn't taken by Michael. She pulled out her laptop and her chemistry book.

"Why don't you wait till some other time to write those? You have till Monday." Shane said, dramatically killing zombies.

"I'd rather just get them done. You never know when you're going to be called into work." She replied tapping her pocket where her phone was. She thought it was strange that no one had contacted her in at least two days. She figured for sure that Myrin would be calling her at any point in time. She began typing furiously, looking back into the book for references. Claire didn't know how long she had been typing, but, she had finally gotten it done, and, just in time. Eve burst though the door, carrying a plate of cream colored cookie.

"Sugar cookies, for my sweets!" She chippered out. Claire had to admit, they smelled delicious.

"Smells pretty good." Michael said, placing his controller back on the table. He stretched and reached for one when Eve sat them on the table. Claire focused her attention back on her laptop and saved the paper to her hard-drive. She pulled up one of her others that she had gotten most of the way through, and typed away at it vigorously. When she was done, she saved that one too, and closed her laptop. She pulled her hard-drive out and placed the cap on it. She placed all of her things back in her book bag. She zipped it and looked up to see her three roommates looking at her worriedly.

"What?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing, just, uh. You finished those papers in less than an hour." Michael said, swallowing another cookie. Shane put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not all of them, just two. And one of them was mostly done anyways." Claire said, and she shrunk in her seat. She felt like a child the way they were staring at her disapprovingly. Michael sighed, knowing it would be pointless to argue. Claire had avoided really talking to them in the past month. All she did was barely eat and do homework at the house. And, paint, of course. Michael set her on that after hearing her sobbing one night in the bathroom. "I'm going to bed. Are you?" She asked Shane, looking up at him. She just wanted to sleep, to get a night of blackness, instead of constant nightmares.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He pulled her up and toward the steps. Claire mumbled goodnight to Michael and Eve, as did Shane. Claire walked to her room and heard Shane shut the door behind her. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts. She slid off her jean shorts and slipped on her others, not caring if he was watching. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail, wrapping it in a gray band from around her wrist, and crawled into bed, facing the wall on the far side of the bed. Shane turned off all of the lights and she felt him slide into the bed beside her. She shivered and hot tears slid down her cheeks. She let out a slight sob. Shane cautiously put a hand on her small hip. His thumb slipped under the lining of her tank top and rubbed her skin.

"Shane?" She whispered into the darkness through thick tears.

"Yes?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry about that. It wont happen again. I promise. I shouldn't have made you listen to that." She wiped the new tears from her face.

"Claire, seriously? You think I mind you breaking down in front of me. I'm honestly relieved. You've been holding all that in for so long. Are you okay?" She rolled over, facing him. Their faces inches apart.

"Been better. Will you do me a favor?" She asked, leaning to him.

"Anything." He said. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Will you hold me, please? It's what I need right now." He nodded and pulled her closer, wrapping her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and cried, long continuous sobs. Shane held her, kissing her head and whispering how much he loved her. She finally cried herself dry, and fell asleep. In her sleep, she heaved like she was sobbing. Shane just brushed hair out of her damp face and curled around her once more. He fell asleep just as quickly as she had.

Oh, did they have some talking to do tomorrow. She was going to tell him what was going on. He just couldn't stand to see her like this anymore.

_So, what did you think? Hmm? Lemme know? Review, Review! Oh, the song was Who am I to say by Hope. Hope you enjoyed! _

_Love, _

_SceneBitch. _


	2. Chapter 2: Ashes and Wine

_Here's chapter two! Hehe, enjoy! I do need to point out, this chapter is mostly sex, so, if you oppose to the idea, don't read most of it. But, you should read the last few paragraphs, Starting at "If I didn't love you….". Also, I want to point out, the reason this chapter is so racy is because I wanted something sweet before I got into the legit stuff. Ya know, the stuff that makes you want to cry and throw things, and scream into pillows. And, yes, it's a little bit shorter than most, but, i'll make up for it, promise! But, here ya go! _

**Chapter Two: Ashes and Wine**

Claire woke to the sun shining through her window. Shane's warm breath on the back of her neck was pleasant. She would probably have some explaining to do when he woke up, like, why she had broken down in the middle of the night. But, for now, she snuggled deeper into his chest, feeling the vibrations that erupted there. She sighed and his warm arm tightened around her waist.

"Mm, good morning, beautiful." He smiled lazily and kissed her neck. Her heart warmed.

"Morning. I'd kiss you, but, my breath probably stinks." She said, looking back at him. They laid in the middle of her bed, with the covers wrapped all around them.

"I don't mind." He said, pulling her lips to his. She flipped over without breaking the connection of lips. He pulled back and stroked her face. It was warm, and slightly puffy. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Ask away." She sighed. She knew it was coming.

"I know what's bothering you, and, I'm sorry. But, I can't help fix it, if you don't tell me what's going on. You need to tell me what you need." He pleaded, running his hands through her tangled hair. She shook him off and sat up. She huffed. He followed her.

"I'm just stressed. And, I'm still a little weirded out. You would be too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

"I know, I know. Claire, you won't even walk behind the couch. And, you won't go out in the rain, at all. And, you don't talk to anyone. You barely eat. You walk in slow motion. You have no color in your face. Your eyes have hollowed. I miss the old you, Claire. I love you. I want you to get help." He brushed the hair out of her face.

"I've just been really pressured lately! I'm fine. I promise. I'm sorry, about last night. It wasn't fair to-" He put his finger to her mouth.

"Shh. I told you to stop that. I want you to be happy. I want you to stop hurting, and, if it means crying every night, then, so be it." He locked eyes with her. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm fine, Shane. Honestly. I'm working through it. I'll be okay. I promise." She smiled slightly at him and patted his arm.

"I know. I believe you." He kissed her.

"Mm. I know a way you can distract me." She grinned under his mouth.

"Ooh, I like this plan." He pressed his mouth to hers, slipping his tongue between her lips. There was a sharp knock on her door. She sighed. "Don't talk. Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away." Shane whispered. They both giggled.

"Open the door, you sons-a-bitches. I heard you talking. You better get your asses downstairs if you want food." Eve's sharp voice said through the door.

"We'll be down in a minute." Claire said back. Shane shot her a playful glare.

"Why? I want to have my way with you up here." He kissed her neck, in a persuasive manner.

"Mm. Tempting. But, no. I'm hungry, and, I know you are too." She slipped off the bed and away from his grabby hands. She dropped her cloth shorts, shimmying for him. He licked his lips and slipped off the bed. She pulled on her jean shorts from the night before.

"Keep doing _that_, I won't let you leave the room." He walked up behind her, pressing himself into her. She grinned.

"What, this?" She smiled evilly, and rocked her hips against him. He growled.

"Yes, that." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her harder against his body. She slipped away from him, opening her door slightly.

"You may want to fix that before come down. They'd never let it do." She nodded to his zipper. He groaned.

"Will _you _fix it?" He asked her with puppy dog eyes. She smiled.

"Nope." She said, popping her "p".

"Claire." He whined. He grabbed her hand, rubbing it over the bulge. She licked her lips.

"Fine. Go lay down on the bed, I'll be back with food." He grinned triumphantly. She opened the door and rolled her eyes. "Ass!" She yelled as she walked down the hall. She walked downstairs, where Michael and Eve sat at the table with their pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Where's the ass?" Eve asked, cutting her pancake.

"In bed. He's to lazy to come downstairs."

"Your food is on the counter, you have to decorate your own pancakes." She shoved the piece of pancake in her mouth. Claire nodded and walked in the kitchen. There, on the counter, sat her and Shane's plates. She walked back through the kitchen and grabbed her bag at the foot of the couch. "What're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking my books and stuff upstairs, so I can do my homework."

"Planning on staying locked away in your room for the day?" She asked suggestively.

"Yes." Claire smirked and walked back in the kitchen. She sighed. She put her pancakes, eggs and bacon on Shane's plate. Then, she drizzled maple syrup and chocolate syrup over the pancakes. Then she coated them in whipped cream, just the way Shane liked it. Someone must of gone to the store last night, because, Claire remembered that she and Shane had taken it and emptied it a week ago. She let it sit on the counter as she made a cup of coffee. She sipped it, and slid a fork onto Shane's plate. She put her backpack on her shoulders, and gripped the plate and her coffee. She walked back through, nodding at Michael and Eve. She stepped in her room to reveal a naked-but-covered Shane with his hands casually behind his head and he was staring up at the ceiling. She shut the door behind her and walked to the foot of her bed. He looked over at her lazily.

"Hello, beautiful." Claire blushed. She held the plate out to him. He sat up and grabbed it, pulling it back to him. She walked around to her bedside table beside him. She sat her coffee cup there and slung her bag on her bed. She climbed over his legs and pulled her bag up to her. She nestled next to Shane on their pile of pillows. She pulled her laptop out. As he ate, he watched her. He poked her with his fork.

"Yes?" She smiled over at him.

"You didn't want any?" He asked. He had whipped cream in the corner of his mouth.

"I gave you mine. I actually planned on stealing your bacon." She reached over and snatched a piece.

"No fair." He pouted. She bit into it, savoring it's wonderful flavor. He nodded to her laptop. "Put that up. Let's just lay here for a while." She looked at the clock on her laptop, it read eleven thirty. Okay, so, she could spare a few hours to be with Shane. She closed her laptop and reached over Shane to lay it in the floor. She had to lay over him in order to put it in the floor without throwing it. He laid his plate on her back.

"I'd like to get up. Remove your plate." She looked up at him. He continued eating his pancakes. "Shane!"

"Yes?" He asked, licking the whipped cream from his mouth.

"Let me up." She pleaded.

"Ask nicely."

"No." She huffed. He dipped his finger in his whipped cream and chocolate and smeared it across her cheek. "You ass!" He chuckled.

"That's not getting you anywhere."

"I thought you wanted me to fix your problem." She smirked up at him. His eyes widened.

"Right. Here." He lifted his plate up and let her move back up into a kneeling position beside him.

"Ass." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think yours is pretty nice." He grinned at her. She swiped her finger across his pancake and swept it across his cheek like war paint. She cocked an eyebrow at him. He gave her a determined look. "Game on." He sat his plate on the table near her coffee and tackled her on the bed. He was wearing boxers, but, was clearly aroused. He pressed his lips to hers while he pinned her under him. His hands slipped under her shirt, pulling it upwards. He slipped it off and through it aside. He eyed her body and licked his lips.

"Your pancakes are going to get cold." She smirked.

"You look much more delicious." Her skin flushed as he took in her body. He fiddled with her button. He got and unzipped her zipped. His cool fingers slipped down in between the materials. He pressed them to her warmth. She gasped as his fingers worked around core. She felt the wetness pool, and he did too. He pulled her shorts off and tossed them to the ground. There was another knock on the door. They both groaned.

"What?" Claire snapped.

"Me and Mikey are leaving. He's taking me to work and he has to do lessons. No babies!" Eve shouted through the door. Claire groaned and covered her face with her hands. They heard her clamp down the stairs. Shane started laughing.

"I hate it when they know what we're doing, and they interrupt anyways." Claire sighed.

"Hey, wanna go get the whipped cream and chocolate?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"You can. I'll stay up here, and, entertain myself." She winked at him and he swallowed hard. She trailed her hand down her body. She chewed on her lip seductively. She stopped at the lace of her underwear. "You better hurry. Oh, and, take your plate." He crawled off the bed and grabbed his plate. She watched him disappear out the door and clunk down the stairs. She sat up and straightened up her bra. She released her hair from it's bun, and it fell down around her face in loose curls. She shook it out and crawled to the top of the bed. She stretched her body out on the bed, fawning her hair out on the pillows surrounding her. She stretched one leg out, and bent out up in the air. She played with a strand of hair until he back. He held a can on whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. His eyes bugged when he saw her and he nearly dropped his things.

"Whoa." He whispered. Clair giggled.

"You like?" She asked.

"I love." He shut the door behind him and came to the bed. He tossed them on the other side of her and crawled on the bed beside her. He straddled her, pressing into her warmth. She reached down beside her and grabbed the whipped cream. He slid his hands under her back and undid the clasp on her bra and pulled it off. He chucked it in the floor. He grabbed the chocolate, popped the top, and began drizzling it on her abdomen. She gasped as the cool, sticky syrup hit her skin. He moved up to drizzle it on her breasts, making little swirls. She scooped her hair up and away from her neck so he could drizzle some there, too. He moved down to right above the waist line of her underwear, making a artistic design.

"That's cold." She said. She caught a dribble of chocolate as it began slipping down her side. She brought it to her lips and began sucking it off, making sure he was watching. He shook his head, trying to get the picture away. He grabbed the whipped cream can and squirted it on her, covering the chocolate. Once he had gone from her hips to her neck, he tossed the can aside, and stared at her. She wriggled. "Shane, it's really sticky." He grinned and dipped down, nipping and sucking at the whipped cream and chocolate. He stopped before he got to her breasts, and skipped over them, saving them for last.

He swirled his tongue over her neck, sucking on her sweet spot. She gasped and dug her finger nails into the sheets. She bit her lip, holding in a moan. His hands went to her hips, and tugged at the fabric. She lifted her lower half so he could slide them down her legs. He moved to the valley between her breasts and lapped up the sweetness. He moved to suck on her left breast.

"Ugh." She moaned. He moved to her right, causing her hips to roll against him. "Mm, Shane." She huffed. He left a trail of wet kisses down her body, stopping just above her sweet spot. She huffed in frustration and bucked her hips. "Dammit." One of his long fingers circled her clit. She whimpered. Shane gently swiped his tongue over it, causing her to moan again, and dig her nails into the mattress. He slowly inserted his tongue into her. Her hand smacked down on his, which rested on her upper thigh, keeping her legs apart. She squeezed it, digging her nails into his skin as she shuddered.

"You're going to break skin, Claire." He mock-nagged her. She whimpered in response. "What do you want? Tell me." He moved from his position, but, his finger still worked around her throbbing center.

"You know what I want." She spat out. She wriggled, hoping he would, at least, graze what she wanted.

"Nope, gonna have to tell me." She grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away. She flipped him over, straddling him.

"No." She dipped down, sucking on his neck. His hands squeezed her hips. Her tongue trailed up his neck. She felt around for the chocolate and gripped it in her hands. She straightened up, and scooted back. She squeezed the bottle and moved it in a zig-zag line. She examined her work, and smiled. Then, she tilted her head back, and squeezed some in her mouth. She closed it, and threw it back on the bed. She grabbed the whipped cream. She followed the same pattern as the chocolate and them threw it too the side. She started at his hips, working her way up. She finally made it to his neck, where she pressed her chest into him. She licked all around his neck, cleaning away the sticky.

"Your tongue is amazing." He purred. She sat up and pulled his underwear off, and pulled him up to her by his shoulders. Her mouth crashed against his. She slid down on him, whimpering in relief. She brought herself up and down, moaning more and more.

"Oh, god, Shane. Uh." His hands rested on her hips, helping her move. He felt her core tighten and then she let do, showering on him. He flipped her over, and began doing long, even strokes. She gritted her teeth, and tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Ah. Shane. Fuck. Harder." She managed out. He complied, beating against her, coming closer to his own climax. She screamed in pleasure.

"Shit, Claire." He pumped her harder, causing the bed to beat against the wall. It made hard thumps. She bit down on his neck, suck on the skin in her mouth. Her toes curled and she shuddered, coming undone the same time he did. He pumped her three more times, for good measure, riding out his high. He slid out of her and he rolled to her side. She whimpered when he exited her body, feeling as though she was missing a piece of herself.

"You are amazing." She stated simply. He laid his head on her chest, and let one hand rest in between her thighs. They covered up, and now Claire was stroking his hair.

"You are, too. By the way, we need to invest in a mini fridge, and a couple boxes of whipped cream." She laughed and grabbed the can laying on the bed beside them. She shot some into her mouth. Shane grabbed it, then squirted it on her chest near his mouth. He licked it up, them started sucking on the spot, knowing it would leave a hickey.

"Shane!" She screeched. He pulled back, smiling innocently. "I won't be able to wear a low cut top for a week!" He shrugged, and went back to work. She was about to make more protests, but, his mouth was taking her train of thought. He moved down her body, disappearing under the covers. His hand pushed her legs apart, and he crawled in between them. He flattened his tongue over her nub, causing her to whimper. She gripped her hands in his hair. He repeated his actions several more time, then added a finger. She moaned and he added another. His fingers pumped her and his thumb ran repeatedly over her nub. She screamed out his name, and bit her lip. "Shit." She whispered.

She crawled to Shane with hunger in her eyes. She shoved to covers back and eyed him.

"You don't have to- Ah, shit." Claire had taken his tip into her mouth, causing him to lose track of what he was saying. His hands knotted in her hair, pushing himself farther into her mouth. She took it, raking her teeth lightly over his length. Her hand pumped his base. He moaned out her name, then released into her mouth. She swallowed it, looking up at him appreciatively. He pulled her up to him, and encased her lips with his own. "God, Claire. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She pulled back. "Wanna go again?" She asked with eyes glazed over. He nodded, rolling her to her back. He pushed into her, making the bed hit the wall again, with rapid thumps. His lips never left her body. They rolled around in her sheets and he beat inside her. She huffed out his name as she climaxed once more. "Oh, god. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, it's not funny." She said, curling into Shane under the covers.

"Yeah. But, we should definitely do that more often. I'm thinking, if we do it enough, it'll be a normal thing for our bodies. That way, no one is sore." He stated simply. She rolled her eyes at him.

"If I didn't love you…" She trailed off. She reached over and picked up the remote. She turned the T.V on and flipped through the channels, landing on TLC. Bride-zillas was on. There was a skinny, tall, blonde woman on the television, yelling at two women about her dress not fitting correctly. Claire ran her fingers through Shane's hair, watching the television.

"So, if you go try on wedding dresses with Eve, are you going to yell at her like that? If so, I want you to video-tape it." He asked her with humor in his voice, but, when Shane spoke of anything involving marriage, it made her heart race.

"I'm not nearly that dramatic. I'm sure it'd be the other way around." She said, trying to figure something to switch the conversation around.

"So, you've thought about picking out a dress for our wedding?" He said, his tone light and playful. Her breath caught.

"Uh, well, no. Not really. I mean, you haven't even officially purposed yet, so, no. I always believed it a little bit strange to plan your wedding before you get engaged." She tried to joke, but, it came out sounding serious. Shane looked up at her.

"I will, someday. You know that, right? And, I'm hoping you say yes, when I do. But, don't tell me your answer now, I want to be surprised." He grinned.

"I know you will. I don't want you too feel pressured or anything. Oh, god. Can you imagine the lengths Eve would go to?" Claire giggled.

"I'm picturing a big, white, fluffy dress. And, streamers. And, a ten-tier cake. Oh, and, some doves, for good measure." He snorted and Claire laughed along with him.

"And, of course, her choice of brides-maids dresses." Claire shook her head at the thought, thinking of Eve choosing a bright red dress.

"Oh, yes. And, my perfectly pressed, tailored tux." He kept grinning at her. She gave him a thoughtful look.

"You know something?" She asked, moving to where she straddled him. She kissed his neck.

"Hmm?" He ran his hands along her waist.

"I've decided, it doesn't matter. The dresses, the decorations, the doves. None of it matters." She moved down on his neck, near his adam's apple.

"And, why is that?" He asked.

"Because, as long as it's you I'm marrying, I don't care about the rest. All I want, is some certification that you're mine forever, and, no one else's. So, honestly? We could go to Vegas, and have Elvis marry us. But, of course, we'd have to be sure that he was official. Can't have all that fake-paperwork stuff." She giggled into his neck. He pushed her back gently, a determined look on his face.

"I want our wedding to be your fairytale. Because, it's the only one you're ever going to have." He said, squaring his shoulders. Claire cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so? How are you so sure?" She playfully poked him.

"Because, I'll never let you go. I _can't_." He let out a breath. "Let's not talk about it right now, I'm too tired. We'll discuss it on a later date. Lay back down." He said, pulling her into his side. Claire nuzzled her face into his side, drawing in his warmth, vibrating from their conversation. And, there, nuzzled into him, she fell into a deep sleep.

She was dreaming happily, until a loud banging sounded on her door.

_So, how'd you feel about all the ushy-gushy-ness? Love? Hate? Lemme know? Your reviews motivate me to update faster! With love, _

_SceneBitch._


	3. Chapter 3: Hear Me Now

_Here's chapter three! Here's where stuff is happening! Pay attention. Also, I've always pictured Claire to look like Lexus Amanda of Blacklisted Me, minus all the makeup and the piercings. And, I've always pictured Shane as looking like the bass player from Framing Hanley, without the tattoos. Oh, god. Orgasm. Shane with tattoos. But, yess, I have an obsession with both bands. Look 'em up, 'yo. _

**Chapter Three: Hear Me Now **

Claire woke up feeling fuzzy and warm. And, naked. Shane's face was nuzzled on her chest, above her breasts, and under her chin. One hand was knotted in his hair, and the other was wrapped around his arm, that was tightly wrapped around her waist. She trailed her hand down his back, making small patterns. She looked over at her clock. It was seven-oh-five. She sighed, she would have to do her paper, which meant disturbing Shane. He looked peaceful, and, innocent. He didn't have a smirk on his face, like normal, which is why she enjoyed watching him sleep, even if It did seem stalker-ish. _A year, _She sighed to herself. It didn't seem like it had been that long.

Shane shifted, and Claire froze, afraid she had woken him up. But, he just nestled deeper against her, tightening his arms around her. She thought this was damn near perfect. She used her semi-long nails, to make circles on his back. He shivered, and she saw the goose-bumps on his skin. His breathing broke from it's even, heavy rhythm, and became more intense as he woke up. He flexed, squeezing her. And, he let out a breath. He pulled back and looked up at her, sleep still thick in his features.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Seven-ish. I need to do my paper." She sighed, and he did too. He rolled over on his back, uncovering her chest. She pulled the sheet up to cover her body. He stretched, making his muscles capture her attention. He looked over at her.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, tugging on the sheet. She let it go and it pooled around her waist. "Much better." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, I need to do my paper, so, be good." She pointed a finger at him. He held up his hand in mock-innocence. She bent over the side of the bed, and grabbed her laptop. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling the laptop along with her. "Hey!" She shouted.

"I cant be good if you're naked. That's, like, a contradiction." He said, kissing on her neck.

"I guess I could put some clothes on." She said, her fingers knotting in his hair as he sucked on her neck.

"I don't like that idea. I think you should stay the way you are." He nodded, agreeing with his own statement.

"Shane, we just had sex, like, three times, and you still want it?" She asked him incredulously. He sat back and eyed her chest. He had scooted into the corner, waving her forward, to sit between his legs.

"Of course. I'm a teenage boy. Not to mention, I'm in bed with an extremely hot female, who, I'm sure, would, gladly give it too me, with the correct amount of persuasion. What did you expect?" He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, and licked her lips. She scooted with her back to him. She pressed her naked back against his chest and turned on her laptop. She opened the half-way done document. She rubbed his leg under the blanket. His hands rested on her inner thigh, and, he was very cautiously moving it up, towards her sensitive spot.

"Shane, no closer. I have to finish this. Just give me thirty minutes." She pleaded. He stopped his hand, even trailing it back down a few inches, but, his thumb still stroked her leg. She sighed.

"So, I was thinking." He stated. She looked over her shoulder at him, away from her typing fingers.

"About what?" She asked, turning back.

"About getting a GED. You know, since I never officially graduated." Claire's eyes widened.

"Wow. Really?" She said. She turned to look at him. This was news to her. She'd never heard him speak of it before.

"Yes, really. After I got it, I could take some classes. Just general eds." He shrugged. She grinned widely at him.

"That's great, Shane. I'm really happy for you." She stroked the side of his face.

"Good. Because, I need someone to help me study, and, I believe you're the one." He said. Claire giggled.

"Of course. I can make index cards for you to study off of." She laughed, turning back to the computer. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, her jaw, her cheek.

"I can think of much better things for you to write the information on. I bet I'd remember them better that way." He waggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I think the index cards should work."

She typed the rest of her paper by eight. Shane continuously tried to get her attention, touching her and kissing her in very distracting ways. But, she'd eventually finished, no thanks to him. She closed her laptop, and sat it in the floor. She turned to him.

"Do not, ever again, do that. I probably typed out what you were doing to me somewhere in there." Her face flushed red. Shane shrugged.

"Well, your professor should have an interesting read, then." He said. She growled, and grabbed his wrists. He smirked at her. She pulled his wrists out from his body, bringing them to hers. She straddled his lap. "So, you're giving in?" Claire smiled.

"Giving in? No. I'm hungry, and, I want you to make me food. Now." She smiled brightly at him. He started laughing, giddy that she was returning to her former self.

"Alright, beautiful."

"We should probably put clothes on though. Michael and Eve could come home any minute." She said. She began climbing off the bed.

"I vote we walk around the house naked. I've done it before. It's fun." He said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Where did you throw my underwear?" She asked him. She tossed around the covers.

"What do I get for them?" He bit down on the waistband, showing them too her, his eyes shone with amusement and lust.

"Um, a girlfriend with underwear on?" She said. She held her hands out for them.

"Nope. Not enough. And, it does no good to take my underwear, I don't care. I'll go commando." He shrugged and she huffed.

"Shane. Please?" She threw him a puppy dog look, knowing he'd cave.

"Fine." He threw her the underwear, which she stepped into and shimmied them on. She walked to where he had thrown the rest of her clothes. She dressed quickly. "I'll be downstairs, I guess. Without you." She called over her shoulder, smirking.

"I'm gonna get dressed. I'll be down in a minute." Claire nodded and walked downstairs. She went to the kitchen, and began rummaging through the cabinets and the refrigerator, looking for food. She heard Shane thump down the stairs as she pulled a pack of bacon out of the drawer. She thumped it on the counter beside the fridge and bent down to the bottom drawer to get spinach, a tomato, and a cucumber. Shane walked in, greeted with the view of her bent over. He took it appreciatively. She heard the front door slam, and she jumped. Her gaze followed Shane's towards the door separating the kitchen and living room.

"'Yo, love birds. Family meeting!" Michael called from the other side of the door. They heard Eve's boots beat against the floor. That was strange. Both of them were back early. Shane and Claire shared a confused look.

"In here!" Claire called pulling a pan out from under the sink to fry the bacon. They walked through the door, and Eve's face shone with worry. "What's wrong?" Claire asked. She threw the bacon in the pan and it started sizzling. Shane sat down at the table with Michael and Eve.

"Amelie called. She's supposed to be here in ten minutes. She wanted all of us home. She said it regarded you." Michael said.

"Oliver told me to leave, to come home and take care of you." Claire deadpanned.

"Well, this is never good." Claire whispered. She turned her back on them and began pushing the bacon around the pan. She moved to her vegetables, pulling out a cutting bored and chopping through the spinach a few times. She threw it in a bowl, and sliced the cucumber down the middle.

"Do you know what they want to talk about? She said that Myrnin and Oliver are both coming, too." Claire shrugged.

"How would I know? None have them have talked to me in a week. I was starting to get worried. It's been way too quiet." She said, keeping her back turned. She was silently crossing her fingers that it had nothing to do with her last encounter with Mynrin.

****FLASHBACK****

Myrnin was pissing her off. She was tired of him, and his constant bitching.

"Myrnin, if you don't like it, fix it your goddamn self. I'm too tired to listen to you." She huffed. She began fiddling with the machine again.

"Are you not getting enough sleep?" He asked, as if completely oblivious to her tone.

"I'm spending to much time with you. That's what's wrong with me." She snapped, sending a glare his way.

"I am not the one who forces you to be here. Even though Bob and I enjoy your company. Or, rather, we did, before your attitude took a turn for the worst." He stated simply.

"Oh, right. You aren't making me stay here. It's Amelie. I think I have a right to leave, if I choose. I've given up a lot for her, and this town. Hell, I've _died _for this town." Claire threw her screwdriver down in frustration. Myrnin simply stared at her for several moments.

"I understand that you're frustrated, Claire. But, you can't let your emotions get the best of you. You must overcome your issues." He stated, and picked up her screwdriver, picking at her machine. Claire stared at him wide-eyed.

"Fuck you!" She screamed. She turned to walk out, but, he put a warning hand on her shoulder.

"Leave if you want, but, I will enhance it when you do. If you don't finish it, I will." He stated, and she wanted to hit him. She huffed.

"Fine." She forced a painful-looking smile. She pulled the pack of cigarettes she'd been toting around lately. She'd been through four packs already in the past week, and knew that Shane was starting to smell it on her. Once, he'd even asked her about it, which, of course, she'd denied.

"Please, tell me that you are not picking up that filthy habit." He crinkled his nose at her lighter.

"It's not habit, yet. I need them, if you want to live." She pulled one out, and lit it, breathing in the smoke. She sighed as a familiar feeling settled over her. All of the sudden, Myrnin snatched the pack out of her hand, and placed it in his pocket.

"Consider this your chance to quit cold turkey. I can't have you dying because you're breathing in filth. Now, finish with your cancer stick, and finish the machine." Claire glared at him. "I'm simply concerned for you, dear girl. Not just with the smoking, but, your mental status." He gave her a concerned look.

"Keep it to yourself, Myrnin. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine, and, I'm leaving. Don't call me." She snapped and walked out the door. In the ally, she stared at the cigarette, threw it on the ground, and stamped it out, letting out a frustrated breath. "Damn Myrnin."

****END FLASHBACK****

Claire had finished chopping her vegetables and was now cutting the bacon into small pieces. She threw the small pieces of bacon into the bowl with them, and then poured the warm grease over the small salad, as if it were dressing.

"Claire. What's going on with you?" Michael's harsh voice spoke from behind her. "I can't just sit back and let it happen anymore. You've lost weight, and it's like you're not even you anymore. It's like we brought you back, and just to watch you walk right back into a premature grave." There was a sharp intake of breath on the end of the table where Shane and Eve sat. Claire spun around, locking eyes with an icy Michael. She gave him the same glare he was giving her. She stared at him stonily for a few moments.

"What's going on with me, in _my_ own head, is my business. No one else's. I don't need your concern, or anyone else's. Leave me alone about it. I know I've lost weight, but, did you think maybe I wanted to? I know I do things I didn't do before I.." Her words faltered. Tears pooled in her eyes as the last word hit her sharply.

"Died. Since you died, Claire." Michael finished sharply. She nodded wordlessly, the tears spilling down her cheeks. She wanted Shane to wrap her in his arms, and tell her it was okay, but, he didn't.

"Yeah. I'm fucked up because I died. That come as a shock to you?" She moved past feeling broken and betrayed. Now, she was just angry.

"No, it doesn't. I've been there, despite what you think. Want to know how I got to where I am? I got over it." He told her.

"Yeah. You're standing in your kitchen, yelling at a seventeen year old girl because she's upset. Because she was murdered." Claire shrugged nonchalantly, but, Eve, Shane and Michael flinched. Claire crossed her arms over her chest. There was a knock on the door, and she went to get it, leaving them where they were. She opened the door, seeing Amelie, Oliver, and Myrnin, standing in very normal attire. They were accompanied by several of Amelie's guards.

"Claire." Amelie gave Claire her version of a comforting greeting. Claire nodded at them. Holding the door open wider for them to walk in. She followed them to the living room, where Michael, Shane, and Eve stood, waiting for their arrival.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked with an agitated expression. Amelie sat in Michael's chair. She looked over at the teenager painfully.

"I've received word that," She sighed heavily. "You've been having some difficult times lately. I've come to help you." Claire's stare went from icy, to arctic.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice just as cold as her eyes.

"No, you're not. Myrnin had been doing simultaneous brain scans. It's not looking well for you. You need help. I cannot have my town resting in the hands of a lunatic, again. I made that mistake, I wont make it again." She said. Claire knew she meant Myrnin. She was angry as she realized Myrnin had ignored her pleas completely. She turned her attention to him.

"You bastard." She spat. "Bad enough you all think I'm crazy. But, you think you need to do secret brain scans." She looked to all of them. "Where the hell did you get the shit to do it, anyways?" Myrnin smiled at her serenely.

"Frank was kind enough to record your brain waves." With that, Shane stiffened.

"Well, isn't that peachy." As much as she hated to admit it, she _really _needed a cigarette. She sighed, closing her eyes. She calmly held her hand out to Myrnin. "Give them. I know you have them." She kept her eyes closed, trying to keep her sanity.

"Claire, they don't help." Mrynin snapped.

"Right now, I'm debating on whether or not I'm going to commit mass murder and kill you all. Give. Them. To. Me. Now." She gritted her teeth. She opened her eyes and stared patiently at him, keeping her hand out. He sighed and dug the small rectangular box out of his deep pocket. He placed them in her waiting hand. She heard the three roommates gasp. She held her hand up to them.

"I don't want to hear it." She said. She stood and moved to walk out of the door.

"Oh, Claire," Amelie called to her. Claire turned slightly to look at her. "I'm putting you on medication, so you can work properly. Nothing dangerous. They'll take your mind off things." Claire snorted.

"Great. Keep the crazy girl drugged up. Awesome." She snorted, and moved through to the kitchen. She threw her cigarettes down on the counter and dumped the salad that had gone cold. She wasn't hungry anymore. She felt disgusted. She could hear the others speaking in the next room, low voices hummed. She grabbed her pack again, and stepped out onto the back porch. She sat on the steps and pulled one out, bringing it to her lips. She lit it, inhaling deeply.

"If I wasn't worried, I'd probably think that was hot." Claire jumped, and turned to see Shane, Michael and Eve behind her. The words had come out of Shane's mouth.

"It's anything but. Shit kills you quick." She said, inhaling again.

"Claire-Bear, we're worried about you." Eve said, timidly stepping out from behind Michael. Claire's anger flared again.

"I'm fine." She snapped. She pulled a long draw off it.

"You lied to me." Shane said, hurt in his voice.

"Sorry. I figured that was the better route." Claire said. She felt sort of bad, knowing that they were all just trying to help her. "Look," She said, flicking the rest of it out into the yard. She stood, blew the rest of the smoke out, and turned to them. "I know you're worried. But, I'm fine. Or, I will be. I need some time to get over it. Yes, I've been bitchy lately. I'm sorry. I am. I'm just trying to deal on my own." She said, giving them an apologetic look. "I can leave, if you guys want me to." She looked down at her feet.

"No!" Eve shouted. "No. You need to be here. To get better." She nudged Michael, waiting on him to chime in, agreeing with her. He looked at her.

"Eve's right. You need to stay here." Michael gave her a steely look. "I'm sorry, about earlier. I was a bit rough." He said. She shrugged.

"Me too." She said.

"We'll, um, be inside. Give you two a chance to talk." Eve said. She shot Shane a warning glance, who promptly raised his eyebrows. She gripped Michael's arm and drug him in the house, pushing the door to a crack. They looked at each other for a while, her standing with her back against the railing, and him leaning against the side of the house.

"How mad are you?" Claire asked quietly.

"I'm not mad. I'm more hurt. You didn't tell me, and you lied." Shane said. He pushed off the house, and moved to stand in front of her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I really need to make it up to you." She said. She shifted her gaze to the wood beneath her feet. Shane walked forward, and put his arms on either side of her, leaning in. He used one finger to tilt up her face.

"I'll tell you what," He began. "You're allowed to finish that pack, then you have to quit. And, you have to take the pills. Then, you don't have to make it up to me. We'll be good." He said. He kissed her quickly. Claire squirmed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What if I want to make it up to you in another way, but, still do what you told me to do?" She asked. She raised an eyebrow suggestively. Shane smiled and pressed his lips against hers once more.

"I like that idea." He said, his left a trail of kisses down her neck, causing her to giggle. Her fingers knotted in his hair as he trailed lower.

"Mm. We better go back in, before they come to get us." She said. Shane was still leaving hot kisses across her chest. He brought his mouth back up to hers.

"I love you, Claire. And, I always will. You don't think I'm ever going to give up on you, do you?" He asked her. He pressed his lips into her hair.

"I love you too." She said. She avoided his question. Instead, she found herself hugging him around the waist, while tears streamed down her cheeks. Her silent tears quickly turned to wracking sobs. She felt her knees give out, but, Shane caught her, and picked her up bridal style. He sat down in a chair that sat near the door. His nimble fingers ran through her hair. She finally stopped crying, and got hit by a wave of exhaustion. She was nearly asleep, when Shane's velvety voice spoke.

"Hey, look at me." She opened her red-rimmed eyes and looked up at him. "You'll be fine, I promise. I wont let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead, and she sighed in contentment. Her fingers searched for his other hand, which was resting on her shin. She grabbed it, intertwining their fingers.

"Shane, I need you. God, I need you. I need to know that you're here, and I'm not totally losing my mind. You're the only thing keeping me sane." She whispered, clutching his t-shirt with her free hand.

"I'll always be here. You know that, Claire. Always." He promised. He kissed her, sealing his promise. They jumped and looked up when the door creaked open. Eve stood there with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That was beautiful." She sniffled. Michael came around to envelop Eve in a hug with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry. Couldn't help but eavesdrop. I have to admit, that little scene, would make it into a really cheesy chick-flick. I was waiting on someone to start singing '_My Heart Will Go On'." _Mike smirked. Claire and Shane laughed and she buried her face in his chest, enjoying the vibrations erupting there.

"Ooh, speaking of which, I say we order pizza, and watch the Titanic." Eve squealed. The boys groaned.

"Why cant we watch a zombie movie or something? We're not gonna know how to survive the Zombie Apocalypse if we don't start watching them repeatedly." Shane said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you two. I meant me and Claire. We need girl talk." Eve stated, and she looked to Claire with hope in her eyes.

"How about family night tonight, and girls night tomorrow night?" Claire suggested. With that, Eve began rapidly clapping her hands.

"Yay. I have more time to plan. Oh, that means no boys, at all. Just me and Claire, like an actual slumber party. We have important things to discuss." Eve said. "I'm going to go order the pizza. Come inside, I hate it out here." Eve said, rubbing her bare arms with her hands. Michael held his arm out in a 'go on' motion, before nodding to Claire and Shane. They left the door open behind them, for the last two roommates.

"Let's go." Claire said. She slid off his lap, and onto the creaky wood. She pulled his hand, forcing him to walk inside. Her stomach churned when she saw the small, orange pill bottle sitting on the counter. There was a small white envelop next to it.

"Um, I guess Amelie left it for you." Eve said. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, next to Michael. Claire stared at it for a moment. "Well," She urged. "Read it." She stuck out a hesitant hand and gripped the creamy paper. It was sealed with wax, and a large stamp held it down. Of course. Nothing but the best, she thought bitterly. Claire pulled at the wax, tearing it off. The letter read;

"_Claire, _

_I understand that you are angry, but, it's for the best. I need you to take care of yourself. _

_I can never repay you, for what you have done for this town, but, my sympathies only go so far. My town comes before all, and, I am going to keep it that way. I apologize if I seem cruel. You are to continue work on a new machine, so that I can rid of Frank. He bothers me, honestly. I am giving you another two weeks to get well. In this time, you will take the pills. Also, I have come to realize, that you have been in Morganville, for a year or so now. And, since you've given so much, I will reward you with time away from here. With your house mates as well. But, you will return. And, you're not leaving until I give an okay, which will be after you finish my machine. But, I trust that you will keep up with the medicine. When you run out, do tell Oliver, so he can restock them to you. You are to start taking them tonight. _

_-Amelie." _

Claire read it to herself, dumbfounded.

"Wow." She breathed. She felt three pairs of eyes on me.

"What did it say?" Eve asked anxiously. Claire read it to them. "Man, that is awesome. We get to leave Morganville, again?" Eve asked. She trilled on, but, Claire couldn't help but feel nervous. The last time they left, things were rough. Not just with bikers and insane vampires, but, Shane had come to realize how much he missed the outside world, and was trying to convince her to leave. She couldn't do that, she couldn't. Amelie would have her head. She didn't want to have to deny Shane a second time.

As if he sensed her worry, Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing reassuringly. Michael was excited, and snatched the letter, making sure Claire had read it right.

"Claire, how long would it take you to build another machine?" Michael asked.

"A machine with the skill of Frank's brain? It could take months, if not years. But, I'm not sure I need to use quite as much brainpower as Frank. So, probably a few weeks. " Claire shrugged. Shane tightened his arms. She figured that it hurt him, to know that his father only had a few weeks left. She felt a shudder go through him.

"So, we can leave Morganville soon? How long, and where?" Eve asked, her eyes growing wide. Claire shrugged, and grinned slightly.

"Chicago?" Claire suggested, giggling. "The windy city. I hear it always storms up there." Her eyes flickered to Michael, a grin on her face. "That way, you'd _have_ to get up before noon." Michael rolled his eyes.

"I've never been there. Do you think she'd let us go that far?" Eve asked.

"I don't know," Claire said, and she walked to the fridge and pulled out a coke. She opened it, and took a long sip. It burned her throat at first, then it soothed. She walked back to the table and opened her pill bottle. She shook a small pinkish pill out, and thumbed it in her palm. "Don't worry if I cant remember my name anymore. It's just the pills." She meant it as a joke, but, it came out strangled and croaky. She ignored the looks of her roommates, who were giving her sympathetic stares. Instead, she threw it in her mouth, and swallowed it with a huge gulp of coke. Eve looked at her once more, and, walked out of the room, dialing a number. Michael followed her.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I am. But, they'll help you." Shane whispered behind her. She turned, tears pooling in her eyes again. She walked to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know." She whispered. He kissed her forehead , and laughed quietly.

"We're out a pack of bacon." He said, gesturing to the soggy salad in the trash. Claire flushed.

"Sorry. I'll go tomorrow, after class." She said. His hands stroked her back, up and down her spine. She shivered, from more than just his hands. She was wearing only a tank top, and a pair of shorts.

"Cold?" He asked. She nodded, and snuggled into his warm chest again. "Come on. We'll cover up." He pulled her into the living room, where Michael sat in his chair, and Eve was seated in his lap. Michael's face was covered, and Eve's back was turned, but, it wasn't hard to imagine what they doing. Claire cleared her throat, and they jumped apart, both blushing.

"Sorry for interrupting, but, um, PDA." Claire giggled. Shane laughed at her side.

"Ew. Get a room." He said, flopping down on the couch, pulling Claire to his lap by her hand. She curled up in lap, drawing his warmth again. He grabbed the blanket that was laid on the back of the couch, and spread it over both of them. _Good, _She thought, _I can do things to him now._ She smirked into his chest. She trailed her hand down his shirt, and slipped under the hem when she reached the bottom. She felt his intake of breath as she ran her fingers along his stomach muscles. She nuzzled her face into his neck, and left hot kisses under his ear.

"You need a hair cut." She whispered into his ear.

"You've told me that several times." He whispered back. She grinned, and bit down on his neck gently. She sucked on his neck, making the blood pool under his skin there. His grip around her tightened, and his breathing picked up slightly. "Claire." He said warningly. She knew that if she continued, he would take her upstairs, and they wouldn't be back down. She stopped working over his neck, and pulled back, smirking. She scooted off his lap, and onto the couch, away from him. He gave her a faux hurt expression.

"What?" She asked innocently. He frowned.

"Come back. You took the blanket." He reached out, and grabbed her. He pulled her back to him. She leaned against him, watching Eve pick out a movie.

"You only wanted me for the blanket? Prick." She scrunched her nose up at him.

"I want you for a lot more than the blanket." He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Um, ew, guys." Michael said, looking up at them from his chair. Claire blushed. "You may be whispering, but, I can hear you, plain as day." Shane was shaking in silent laughter.

"Not my fault. You don't like foreplay, go somewhere else." Shane said, shrugging.

"Who said anything about foreplay?" Claire asked, giggling.

"Burn." Michael said, turning his attention back to Eve, who was still kneeled down near the shelf.

Shane turned his attention to Claire, who was staring intently at him. He had a snaky comment on the tip of his tongue, but, lost it when he saw the far-away, dazed look in her eye. She was staring at the couch cushion closely, but, wasn't actually looking at it.

"Claire?" He said quietly. But, Michael and Eve both turned their attention to them. Claire didn't move. "Claire." He said, shaking her a little. She jumped and looked back up at him. She held his eyes for a moment, as if looking for something. But, she shook it off calmly.

"Sorry, dazed out." She brushed it off. Shane didn't believe her, but, Michael and Eve resumed what they were doing. Shane stared at her, brows furrowing. She just shook her head at him, smiling slightly. But, he didn't have time to question her further. The doorbell rang, and Eve jumped up, muttering about how we needed new movies. Claire got up from the couch, and walked to the movie case. She heard her call to them, telling them to come eat. Claire ignored her, thumbing through the movies. She stopped when a title caught her eye. She remembered when Claire and Eve had bought that movie. It seemed so long ago. It was a silly movie, but, they both liked it. Claire smiled at the memory. She plucked the movie out and threw it on the DVD player. She walked in the kitchen, and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the pizza.

"Here." Eve said, handing her a plate. Claire shook her head, holding the small smile on her face. They all stared at her strangely. She grabbed her coke, and sat down at the table, near Shane. She sipped it silently.

"You need to eat, CB." Eve said, pushing a plate in her direction. Claire shook her head.

"I'm sick to my stomach." She said back, she sipped on her coke again.

"Do you think it's the medicine?" Michael asked, looked to Shane and Eve. Claire reduced her smile slightly.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel well. And, I'm tired." She sighed, and leaned against the back of her chair. She played with the moisture on the top of her can, and stared intently at the table top.

"Definitely." Shane said, biting his pizza, looking at Claire.

"Is that safe to take with her- um. Never mind." Eve said, blushing. Shane and Michael looked over at Eve.

"With her what?" Michael asked, clueless. Claire looked up from the table, her interest slightly peaked. Eve shoved the pizza in her mouth.

"Nothing." Eve squeaked, looked over at Claire. Claire smiled slightly in return.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow at Eve. Eve shot him an exasperated look, and it clicked.

"Oh. That. I don't know. You should have asked Amelie." Shane said, suddenly interested in his pizza. Michael looked between them in confusion. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Later." She waved him off. Eve turned to Claire. "Claire?" She asked gently. Claire looked back up.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" Eve's voice softened considerably.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, sipping her coke again.

"Well, You're sort of, out of it." Eve said.

"I picked out a movie." She said.

"What is it?" Claire's brow furrowed. What had she picked out? She couldn't remember.

"I don't know. It was something we saw together." She said quietly. "I don't like the pills. They make me feel funny." She mumbled.

"I know, Claire, but, they'll help you get better." Michael said. Claire shook her head quickly.

"No, they won't. I know what these are. They make my mind wander. They don't actually fix the problem." She said. She put the can back on the table. She sighed. "She just wants me on them so that I'll finish the machine. Then, I'm on my own again."

"No, you're not on your own. You'll have us." Shane said quietly.

"You all don't like my means of fixing the problem." She said again. She stared at the can, trying to focus on the conversation they were having. If she wasn't careful, she would think of something else, and she'd lose her train of thought.

"Well, smoking and not eating aren't exactly healthy habits." Eve said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"What is a healthy habit, Eve? That's why it's call a habit. It's not good." Claire said. "What were you talking about? What's not good to take with this medicine?" She asked curiously. Eve blushed.

"Ah, we'll talk about it later. But, anyways, I think it's best if I talk to Amelie tomorrow, or at least Myrnin." Eve said.

"About what?" Claire asked. She was starting to forget.

"About your pills, Claire." Shane said. He finished his pizza, and started on another piece. She huffed.

"This is why I don't like it. It makes me forget. And, I'm going to be like this for a month, if not more." She said. "And, our anniversary is next week, I believe. This medicine, has just begun to kick in, and, it's going to get worse." She said and looked back over to Shane. Shane shrugged.

"There's always next year." Claire wrinkled her nose at him and glared.

"Ass. You'd give up our anniversary? Just like that?" She was angry now.

"If it means that you're not suffering? Yes, I would." He said. Eve and Michael looked uncomfortable.

"I won't." Claire said, and she stood. "I'm leaving. I'll be back later." She said, and she walked into the living room with waiting for their replies.

"No, you're not. Not like this." Eve said, bursting through the door with Shane and Michael in tow behind her. Claire rolled her eyes, and stood by the wall, the one that opened the portal, she tried focusing, but, they kept talking.

"You're staying here. That's that. No arguing." Shane said sternly.

"Shut up." She said to them, and turned back around. She pushed away the fuzzy-ness and focused on the lab, but, no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't come up. She let out a loud groan. "Damn it."

"It wont work, not while you're taking that." The cool voice said. Claire shrieked and jumped back, right into Shane's arms. Amelie stood there, in her pristine beauty. "I understand you wished to see me?" She walked forward, past them, into the living room.

"How'd you know?" Claire asked timidly.

"Michael told me." She said simply. Claire looked to Michael, who held up his phone. "Now, what did you need?" She asked calmly.

"I want off the medicine. I don't like it." She said.

"No. You need it." Amelie replied sharply. Claire whined.

"No, _you _need it. You want me on it, so I'll fix the machine faster. You think my emotions are getting in the way. But, in reality, people hovering are the cause." Claire said back.

"No, Claire. My answer is final. You're 'anniversary' with Shane is next weekend? Don't take them that day. But, that's it. I mean it. If I find you've been doing otherwise with the pills, you will be punished." Amelie said with steel in her voice. Claire huffed.

"What about classes? How will I focus?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Simple. Don't go. I'll speak with your professors. You do extremely well in class. I'm sure it wont be a problem. You can email your work in to them." She said.

"I want to go." Claire said.

"No, you'll do as I told you." Amelie said again. "I'm done here. You have your instructions. You may go to class tomorrow, but, just to turn in your papers. Once I've seen improvements in your actions, you may stop taking them. No more nightmares, no more drastic mood swings, no more strange brain frequencies." Amelie said, and, with that, she turned, and left. Just like that. Claire felt defeated.

"I'm going to bed. I've got to get up early in the morning, I guess." She heard them saying things behind her as she trudged up the steps, but, she didn't listen. She kept walking. She opened her door, she didn't bother turning on the light, and stripped down to her underwear. She was too tired to put on pajamas. She crawled in the bed, kicking the chocolate and whipped cream onto the floor. She pulled the covers over her. She wanted to cry, but, she couldn't make the tears come out. So, she laid in the darkness, staring into it. She heard her door open.

"Claire?" Shane's gravelly voice said quietly. She made a small sound, and he flicked on her light. She flinched and sat up, looking at him. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked. She nodded and laid back down. She heard him drop his shirt and pants to the floor, then the light went out. She felt the bed dip under his weight. Then, his warm body pressing against hers.

"Why do you want to stay with me?" She asked quietly. She felt Shane sigh.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked against her hair.

"Because, I'm crazy. And, I'm nerdy. I'm skinny, and not nearly as pretty as some of your ex-girlfriends." She said back.

"I think crazy and nerdy is a hot combination. And, yes, you're skinny, and, I'd like it if you gained weight. And, as for the ex-girlfriend thing, no. Don't even say that. You're more beautiful than anyone could imagine. More beautiful than I deserve." He said. Claire blushed. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest. She cuddled into it. "Oh, yeah. And, I love you. That's why I stay with you." He said and drummed his fingers on her chest lightly. She lifted her head and his other arm slid under it.

"Mm. You know exactly what to say to get lucky." She said, and turned over on her back. She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. "Do you know what Eve was talking about? It's bothering me." She said. She was slightly irritated that she didn't know. Shane chuckled.

"She was talking about your birth control, Claire." He said, amusement thick in his voice. Claire blushed.

"How did you know about that?" She demanded.

"Claire, you don't hide it well. I get in that bedside table to, you know." He laughed again. Claire huffed.

"Damn it. I have to move it now." She blushed deeper. He kissed her forehead, moving down slowly.

"No, you don't. Why are you so against me knowing you take them? If I didn't know you were taking them, I would be using condoms, Claire." He said. He kissed her nose, and then her cheek.

"Oh." She had just realized that he _hadn't _been using condoms in a while. "Well, still. And, did you know, birth control doesn't always work. It probably wouldn't hurt to use them." She said as he kissed her neck.

"It feels better without them, doesn't it?" He asked, kissing along her throat. She couldn't argue with that.

"It does." She admitted. His hand traveled down her stomach and stopped above her lacy underwear, and her breathing became slightly labored.

"That's what I thought." He said kissing along the hem of her bra. "But, if you're that worried about it, we can start using them again." He said, tugging down slightly on the fabric. Claire was having a hard time concentrating between his mouth and the pills.

"No." She gasped out. He laughed and lightly bit her skin. She felt a warm gush between her thighs. His hand slid down her underwear, and she gasped as his finger gently rubbed over her sweet spot. "Get them off." She said with a gasp. He nodded, pulling out his hand and pulled down her underwear and she kicked them the rest of the way off. She pulled his arm, tugging him on top of her. Her hands knotted in his underwear, and pushed them down. She couldn't see, since they were under the covers, but, she felt him. He put his weight on his forearms on either side of her.

"Impatient?" He said in her ear. She squirmed, causing him to brush against her. He slipped into her, and she let out a small moan of pleasure. He pulled out, and slid back in, quickly picking up the pace. She dug her nails into his shoulders, causing him to shudder. She could feel the pressure building in the pit of her stomach.

"Shit, Shane!" She screamed before she could stop herself. She removed one of her hands from her back to cover her screams, but, she felt Shane shake his head.

"No, don't. I love it when you do that." He said, pulling back and slamming into her again. She arched her back. He paused for a moment, waiting for her reaction. She was throbbing.

"Don't stop, damn it!" She yelled, causing him to laugh, and he began again, making her moan loudly. They were both so close. She went first, clenching around him, screaming his name and multiple obscenities. The feel of her clenching down on him, made him go over the edge, too. He spilled into her, and she moaned one last time. He rolled off of her, letting her breathe. She caught her breath, and curled up against his side. He wrapped his arms around her. "Michael and Eve are pissed, I'm sure." She said with her eyes closed. It was nice, not seeing him. Not being afraid for once.

"Don't care." Shane said. His eyes were closed, too. She giggled.

"We're gonna get yelled at tomorrow." She said, wrapping them both in the blanket.

"Still don't care." He said. "Goodnight, beautiful. I love you." He pressed his warm lips against her temple.

"I love you, too." She sighed in contentment. Shane was happy that he could finally sleep without worrying about her.

Well, until she woke in the middle of the night, screaming and thrashing.

_So? What'd you think? REVIEW. : ) You guys honestly have no idea how much all your follows, reviews and favorites mean to me. *sniffles* Thank you. _

_With love, _

_SceneBitch_


	4. Chapter 4: Behind Blue Eyes

_Chapter Four! Interesting stuff. Also, I wanted to know if you all would read a story about them being in high school, maybe? I've had the idea for a while. Ever since Claire asked Shane about his High School Years. Lemme know in a comment! Also, I'm aware that Claire & Shane's anniversary and Claire's birthday are a little bit farther apart than I'm writing it, but, it's for good reason, I promise. _

**Chapter Four: Behind Blue Eyes. **

It was three in the morning. Michael and Eve were still sitting on the couch, watching TV. They'd turned it up upon hearing Shane and Claire earlier that night. They were watching an old Simpson's rerun, snuggled up together. Then, they heard it. Claire's loud scream, not at all effected by the TV. Michael promptly ignored it, turning up the TV louder, still not reducing Claire's volume. Michael crinkled his nose.

"Michael," Eve said, her voice shaky. Michael looked down at her, she looked worried.

"They're probably going at it again, Eve. Don't worry about it." Eve shot him a disbelieving look.

"That's not a sex scream, Michael. Something's wrong." Eve said, pulling free of Michael's arms, dashing for the stairs. Michael followed her quickly. The scream broke as they got to the top of the stairs, then started again. They dashed down the hall, beating on the door.

"Michael! I need help!" Shane's hoarse voice called at their beating. Michael tried the door, surprised that it was unlocked. He threw it open, then turned on the light. Shane was hovering over Claire, shaking her. She was screaming and thrashing, trying to get free of his hold. He was yelling out her name, trying to bring her back to reality. Eve let out a choked sob, and ran to the bed. Shane had on his boxers, thank god. And, Claire had put her underwear back on. Michael moved in vamp speed, he was on the bed with them, pressing his cool fingers to her warm forehead.

"I guess the pills don't extend to her dreams, too." Michael said, helping Shane hold Claire down. Her screams cut off, and now she was just sobbing in her sleep. Michael let out a loud breath. Eve crawled onto the bed, pushing past Michael on Claire's left side. She settled beside Claire's upper body. She had tears forming in her eyes. She pushed Claire's hair out of her face.

"Claire." Shane said again, brushing away the tears that fell from her eyes. His fingers ran across her damp lashes. "Claire. Wake up." She made a small sound in the back of her throat. Shane gripped her, pulling him to her. Her arms automatically went around his neck, holding him tighter. Her sobs didn't let up, and Shane shifted, sitting down on the bed with Claire clinging to him. He rested his head against the headboard.

"So, we have a problem." Eve said quietly, leaning against the wall. Michael scooted next to her.

"Yeah." Shane said quietly. He pulled the blanket up to cover Claire.

"What happened?" Michael said. He was frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. She was in a good mood before she went to sleep! She was laughing, for Christ's sakes!" Shane said, burying his face in Claire's hair. Her cries subdued, and she was now only breathing heavily.

"We've got to figure out what she's dreaming of. And, we need to find her someone to talk too." Eve said.

"Good luck getting her to talk. And, I'm sure she's going to be happy you want her to talk to a shrink." Michael said sarcastically. Shane ignored them, stroking her hair quietly.

"Shane," Eve said. "You can figure it out. And, you can tell us." Shane quickly shook his head.

"I'm not betraying her trust." He said.

"Shane! We need to know!" Eve said.

"I don't care." Shane said.

"What if you find out, and, if she doesn't care, you tell us?" Michael asked quietly. Shane stared at him silently for a moment.

"Fine. But, I doubt she'll even tell me." Shane said back. Claire jumped when his hand touched her back. She let out a small groan, and pulled back slightly.

"Why is the light on, Shane?" She said, groggily. She pulled back, and looked around. She was red in the face, and was puffy. Her eyes were squinted against the light. She jumped slightly when she saw Michael and Eve, and pulled the sheet closer to her chest. "What the hell? Why are you two in here?" She asked. She looked to Shane, shock on her face.

"Claire, do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Shane asked quietly. Claire faltered.

"Y-yes. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" She asked quietly. She sniffled and rubbed her cheek. Shane rubbed her thighs softly.

"You were screaming. And, kicking. And, crying." Eve said. She scooted closer and gripped her hand. Claire sniffled again.

"I was having a bad dream, that's all." She huffed.

"We figured. I'm sure Shane will have the bruises tomorrow to show for it." Michael said.

"Can we have this discussion tomorrow? Please? When I'm not half-naked?" Claire said in frustration. Michael and Eve nodded.

"We _will _talk tomorrow. You won't get out of it." Michael said as he scooted off their bed. Eve followed him. "Six o'clock. Everyone will be home." He grabbed Eve's hand, and pulled her out of the room. Claire nodded, feeling like a child. The door closed, and Shane and Claire were alone.

"Claire," Shane started. Claire held up her finger.

"No. I don't want to talk about it before I have too." She whispered.

"Fine." He said with irritation in his voice. She shifted off his lap, and looked at her hands.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly. He looked at her, anger disappearing from his face.

"No. I'm just worried, Claire. You know that. You wont tell me what's going on, and I'm worried." He grabbed her hands, and she looked up at him. "I feel like I can't do anything to help you." Claire bit her lip.

"I know. I'm sorry. But, you do help me. Just by being here." She said.

"Claire, I'm not making you get better." He said.

"Let's not talk about it right now. You have to work tomorrow." She said. "And, I'm tired. I woke up and there were two extra people in the bed, and they were staring at me like I'm crazy." Shane laughed humorlessly.

"Let me go turn the light off." He said, sliding off the bed.

"Turn it off up there, I'm hot." She said and flopped back on the bed. Her face was heated and she felt sticky.

"You're right. You are hot." He said. He turned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes. He reached up and clicked off the light, then felt his way back up the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. She sighed at the cool air as it hit her flushed skin. He pressed his lips to her neck.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Don't be. Claire, I want to help you." He said. She sighed and snuggled into him.

"I love you. I don't understand why you're with me, but, I love you." She said against his chest.

"I don't understand why _you're _with _me. _But, I love you too. And, that'll never change." Shane said, and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Romeo." She said with a small laugh.

"Okay. You too, Juliet." He laugh too. Claire couldn't believe how cheesy he was.

"God, you're so cheesy." He snorted and pulled her closer.

"Yeah. But, only for you." He whispered. Claire smiled.

"Good." She said back. They fell asleep. Oh, tomorrow wouldn't be fun.

Claire groaned as Shane's alarm went off. He had to leave, which meant they'd have to break their happy embrace. Shane still had her body pinned against him. He tightened them when his alarm registered.

"I think I'll skip work today." He said with his voice think of sleep. His eyes didn't open, but, his hands began wandering along Claire's body. She giggled.

"Shane, you have to go to work." Her hands grabbed his as he reached the front of her underwear.

"Say's who?" He said, pulling free. He tugged on them, pulling them halfway down her thigh.

"Say's your bo-" Her voice cut off as a loud rumble erupted outside. She whimpered and snuggled deeper into Shane's chest. She had tried to avoid going out when it was raining. She heard the pounding on the roof. Shane sighed.

"I can stay home, if you want." He said against her hair. She whimpered.

"No. You have to work. I'll be fine. I'll just stay in all day, after I take my papers in." She said. "Go take a shower. Get ready for work." She said, wriggling away from him, then pushing him out of the bed. He shot her a dirty look.

"Why are you so anxious to get me to leave?" He asked, giving her a fake-accusing look. She giggled and looked at the clock.

"You have to be at work in an hour. And, you take thirty minutes on your hair." She said.

"Oh, like you don't." He said sarcastically, and rolled his eyes. Claire snorted.

"I'm a girl. It's acceptable." She said. He sighed again.

"Okay. Fine. I'm going." He grumbled. He pushed the covers off and stood. He stretched and yawned. She watched as he disappeared through the door, into the hallway. She shivered as it thundered again. She snuggled back under the covers, and sighed as the water started running in the bathroom. It was nine, but, she was exhausted. Michael was probably downstairs already prepared for work. And, Eve had gone an hour ago. Claire would have been up long before any of them, if she hadn't been forced to stay home after today. She would make a phone call to her parents today, she supposed. She sighed and kicked back the covers. The house had a dim glow, thanks to the stormy weather.

Claire slipped Shane's shirt on over her head and padded through the hallway, to the bathroom, where the water was still going. She tried the lock, and smiled as it gave way. She pushed it open and closed it.

"You know, you shouldn't be so trusting." She said. She heard a bottle drop.

"Jesus, Claire." He huffed out. Claire giggled quietly.

"Sorry. Can I join you?" She asked. She pulled the shirt off, and tossed it to the ground.

"'Course." He said. She heard the top of a bottle snap shut. She locked the door and unhooked her bra. She slipped out of her underwear and into the tub. She enjoyed Shane's naked body, and the way the water ran along his tan skin. She shoved him up against the wall. His eyes grew dark. He gripped her waist firmly, and pulled her to him. She moaned as he ground his erection into her.

"Shane." She said, trying to keep control.

"Yeah?" He asked. He increased his speed, making her moan again. She gave up, and entrapped his lips with hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his chest firm against hers. His hands moved to grip her thighs, and he pulled her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He slipped into her, not wanting to waste time. The sensible part of her mind was fighting weakly. She moved her hips with his.

"Shane, you're going to be late for work." She gasped out, but, made no attempt to stop.

"I'm fine with that." He said. His left hand moved to cup her breast. He ran the pad of his thumb over her sensitive skin. She let out a small shriek. She clamped down around him.

"Shit." She moaned. He moved quicker, causing her to tighten more. Her fingers tugged on his hair. He let go, and the warmth overcame her. She let go too. Her fingers tightened for a moment, then let go. She unwrapped herself from him and put her back against the warm water. They both took a moment to regain their breath. She ran her fingers through her hair, making it wet.

"I think I'm going to stay home. I enjoyed that very much." He said, moving forward and trailing a hand from her face to her hip.

"Shane. You have to go to work. You can have more when you come home." She whimpered and captured his lips. Her mind was screaming at her to stop. She pulled back and pressed her forehead into his chest. "Go. Before I end up agreeing to you staying home." She felt him shrug.

"I'm not really excited about you being alone. I don't want to leave you. " He said. He reached over her head and grabbed her shampoo and handed it to her. She took it, and pulled away from him. She squirted it out and into her hand. She massaged it into her hair. Shane's eyes roamed her body. She lightly shoved on his chest, when she caught him.

"You heard me. I said go." He shot her an exasperated look.

"You're the one all naked and wet." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"And, you're the one that's about to be naked, wet and bruised. Leave, before I hit you, creep." His teasing expression disappeared, and was replaced with what seemed to be bewilderment. He ran a finger down the side of her face. But, he shook his head and just like that it was gone.

"You are one amazing lady, Claire." He winked at her as she blushed. He grabbed the curtain and pulled it back. "Hurry up. I want a 'Goodbye' kiss before I go." She rolled her eyes and half-way curtseyed.

"Yes, Master." She giggled out. He smiled at her, and stepped out of the tub. She smiled as she heard him leave the bathroom. She rinsed her hair out and grabbed her loofa. She squirted her sweet smelling body wash onto it. She inhaled deeply, and smiled at the sweet sent. She scrubbed her body quickly, and rinsed off. She cut off the water, and stepped out. Claire grabbed a towel and tucked it around her body.

She opened the door, turned off the light, and dashed down the hall to her room. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. She dropped her towel, and rummaged through her drawers. Claire pulled out simple blue boy shorts and a matching push up. She actually had something to push up now, which pleased her, and Shane. Claire slipped on the undergarments and then got a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She wriggled herself into them, and went to her closet. She rummaged through, and found a black batman t-shirt, that had to of been either Shane's or Michael's, judging by the size. She shrugged and pulled it out, carrying it to her dresser, to get a camisole. She pulled both of them on over her head, then tied the shirt closer to her body. She ran a brush through her wet locks, and finger fluffed it, hoping to create curls. Claire walked to the side of the bed, and slipped her backpack over her shoulder, then, walked to the door. She opened the door and flipped the switch. She walked downstairs and smelled coffee that Eve had definitely made. She heard Michael and Shane's low voices. She pushed open the door and their voices cut off. Claire shot them a quizzical look. She slid her backpack off her shoulder and leaned it up against the leg of the table

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, and walked to the cabinet to get her coffee cup. She filled it to the brim and turned to look at the two boys, who were staring, wide-eyed at her. Michael had his golden hair in the usual side swipe. He wore a blue shirt that made his eyes pop intensely. Shane's hair was his usual shaggy mess, and he was wearing his uniform. She sipped on her cup.

"Hey, I like my shirt on you." Shane said, trying to change the subject. Claire raised an eyebrow.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Michael replied quickly. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Im not stupid. But, whatever. I really don't care." She sighed and walked to the table next to Michael, where she had left her pill bottle. She opened it, shook one out into her hand, and popped it in her mouth. She swallowed it, and sucked down a gulp of coffee. Then, she looked to Shane. "Aren't you going to be late?" She asked him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Probably. But, all I have to do is give my professors my papers, so, they'll be okay."

"Want to walk with me? I hate it when you go by yourself." He said, and took a drink of coffee. Claire's eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought Michael was driving you to work?" She said. Michael shrugged.

"I thought I was too." He said.

"I don't want you walking by yourself." Shane said.

"I'll be okay. I'm a big girl." She said. She downed the rest of her coffee. Michael and Shane both rolled their eyes.

"Oh, yes. Such a big girl." Michael said sarcastically. "Claire, you weigh less than a hundred pounds. Just cause you can kick ass, doesn't mean you wont get abducted." Claire scoffed.

"It's true. I'm stepping in as a dutiful boyfriend and protecting you." Shane said simply. Claire rolled her eyes.

"You have one job as a boyfriend, to me. And, that's not it." She placed her cup in the sink. Michael, who was in the middle of taking a drink, nearly choked. He spit up the coffee that he had just put in his mouth. Claire and Shane let out small laughs. He sent them glares.

"That's disgusting." He said, and snarled up his nose. Claire batted her eyelashes, and gave him an innocent look.

"I was only talking about him loving me. That's all." She smiled sweetly. Shane laughed, and held out his arms to her. Michael scoffed. She walked to Shane, and he pulled her down onto his lap.

"I'm sure." Michael tipped up his cup and downed the rest of his coffee. He stood, put it in the sink, and stretched. Shane buried his face in Claire's damp hair.

"I want to stay home." He whined. Claire chuckled.

"You sound like a little boy. You have to work." She said. Shane "humph"-ed, then sighed.

"I know. Let's go." He said, and pulled his head up. Claire hopped off his lap, and finger fluffed her hair once more.

"We walking?" Claire asked. The looked around the table for her flip-flops. She found them near the head of the table, and slipped them on.

"Yeah. Michael's gonna be late." Shane replied. Michael rolled his eyes.

"They can't fire me. I work on my own time." He said.

"I need the exercise." Claire interjected. Shane and Michael gave her "don't-bullshit-me" looks. Claire sighed. "I don't want you to be late." She said, finally. Michael nodded in knowing.

"I know. I've got to leave. You guys sure you're okay to walk?" He asked. He studied the clock hanging above the door.

"Yep." Shane said. Claire nodded, flashing a smile. Michael nodded, and gave them a salute.

"Alright. I'm leaving. See you guys later." He walked out the door of the kitchen, and into the living room.

"Let's roll." Shane said. Claire grabbed her back and slipped it over her shoulders. He gripped her hand, and pulled her towards the back door. They walked out into the crisp morning. The air made Claire shiver in anticipation for the coming fall and winter. The last of the summer days were coming, and although she would miss them, she was excited for Christmas time. They walked from the backyard, through the front yard, and onto the sidewalk. The neighborhood was beginning to wake up. Claire linked her arm through Shane's.

"You could have rode with Michael. I honestly didn't care to walk alone." Claire said. She looked up at Shane. He shook his head.

"No." Was all he said. Claire rolled her eyes. Shane looked back down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Let me carry your backpack." He said. He pulled the bag off Claire's shoulder, and slipped it onto his own.

"Really?" Claire asked, dumfounded. He shrugged.

"What?" He asked. Claire felt like he was up to something. He was being too nice. She eyed him quizzically.

"Nothing." She said, shaking it off. Maybe she was going crazy. She jumped as it thundered again. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her.

"I wish we had remembered your jacket." He said, concern in his voice. Claire smiled warmly.

"I'm fine. I've got sweaters and jackets at my parents' house." He gave her a strange look.

"I should have remembered before we left." He said. Claire jerked him to a stop. She felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" She looked him in the eyes, which he held for a moment, then looked away.

"Nothing. I just feel like I don't take good enough care of you." He shrugged. The knot turned into anger. How dare he? She yanked the bag off his shoulder.

"Shane, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to." He stared wide-eyed at her. She spun on her heel and walked forward quickly. She knew she was being irrational, but, she didn't care. She heard his footsteps behind her.

"Claire. Wait." He caught up to her, and gripped her by her waist. She struggled against his hold. "Claire, stop. Please, listen." She whirled around, ready to make a smart remark, and saw real worry on his face. Her face dropped immediately. Shane's face changed, too. Going from worried and tense to slightly more relaxed. Her eyes met his, and she nearly lost her composure.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. One hand left her hip, to cradle her cheek, but, the other stayed there firmly.

"We're all worried about you, Claire. Not just me." He stated, his voice just as low as hers. She faltered, and her heart warmed slightly.

"I know. I just don't want to be suffocated." She said. She cupped Shane's face with her hands, and he closed his eyes from the warmth. "I'm trying to get better. I just don't need everyone to worry about me so much. We have so much more to be worried about." He nodded and sighed.

"I know." Claire's thumbs caressed his cheeks.

"We'll be okay. I promise." She smiled warmly at him. His eyes popped open, and sparks ignited.

"We will be okay." He confirmed. He was strong on the outside, and that's what she needed. But, she knew that he needed strength just as much as she did, but, he wouldn't admit it. He hugged her waist tightly with both arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, under his warm, silky hair. Which reminded her: haircut.

"Shane," she pulled back slightly, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"How much do you love me?" She asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

"More than you could imagine. Why?" He asked. She giggled girlishly, and twirled a piece of his hair around her finger.

"I just realized what I want for my birthday." He raised an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. "Cut your hair for me." She batted her eyelashes at him, and bit her lip innocently. He groaned.

"Really? That's what you want? I thought you were going to be a little more creative. You should have gone with something a little more kinky." He said. She giggled again.

"Does that mean you're going to do it?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll let Eve cut it later. Think of something else you want." he said. He pulled away from her, and threw his arm over her shoulder as they starting walking again. She brought her hand up and laced her fingers through his.

"You sure you want to let Eve cut your hair?" She asked him after a few minutes. He shrugged.

"Why not? She cuts hers. And, if all else fails, I can just shave it off and start over." Claire gasped, and hit his chest with her free hand.

"You will do no such thing!" He shot her a dirty look and massaged his chest where she hit him.

"Ouch." He said.

"Don't even joke about cutting off your hair. That's not funny."

"I'm starting to think you only love me because of my hair."

"I love you for a lot more than just your hair, Mr. Collins." She smiled up at him. A funny look crossed his face and she rolled her eyes. "Not just _that _either." Shane scoffed.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that. You are the pervert here, not me."

"I think you're starting to rub off on me." She said. He laughed.

Thirty minutes later, they were in town. They walked to common grounds, where Shane was dropping off Claire.

"Shane, you're late." She stated. He shrugged.

"They can't fire me. They need me too much." He said. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Go to work. I love you." She said. He bent and kissed her. It was short and sweet, but, made her shiver. He stopped, pulled back slightly and moved to her ear.

"Jock alert." He whispered, causing her to bust out laughing. He smiled, and looked at her. "Seriously. They're staring at you through the window." He said. He wrapped his arms around her, and she craned her neck. Sure enough, there where two buff, lean jocks staring at them. Shane caught her staring and looked up at them. He shot them a gloating look as he kissed her again. He leaned to whisper in her ear again. "They can look, but, you're _mine_." He said. Then, stepped back with a smirk on his face.

Claire glared at him. He knew that she would get all hot and bothered. She closed the space between them and grabbed his shirt collar. Then, she brought his body down to hers.

"As much as I hate to admit it, possessive on you is hot." She grinned, and kissed him quickly. "Work. Now, boy." She let go, stepped away and turned.

"I meant what I said, Claire. It's true." He shot her a meaningful look. She winked at him over her shoulder and shook her hips.

"Bye. Love you." He flipped her the finger. "We can do that later."

"Bye. Love you too." He said, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, shaking his head and muttering "Women.." She giggled and walked into the coffee shop. She was greeted with the familiar smell of brewing grounds and vanilla. She saw Eve behind the counter making an espresso, doing a little jig to the music coming through the speakers. There was only two people in line ahead of her, and they were moving quickly. Eve smiled when she saw her.

"Morning, gorgeous. The usual?" She asked. A smile stretched across her full purple lips. Claire smiled back and nodded. "Coming up." Eve quickly blended it all together and put it in a paper cup. Claire took out her money and pushed it across the counter to Eve. She took it and threw it in the cash register, then untied the string on her apron. "Hey, Oliver, I'm taking ten!" She called through the open office door. She threw it on the counter and skipped to Claire's side, leading her too an empty booth, which was right next to the jocks.

"You're not very busy this morning." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Nope. So, what brings you to the neighborhood?" Eve asked.

"Papers." She said gesturing to the backpack on the seat next to her. "I think I made Shane late for work." She laughed. Eve shrugged.

"He wants them to fire him. Anyways. So, you're birthday is a month away." The mischievous smile grew on her face.

"So?" Claire asked.

"So? Are you kidding me? You're joining the big kids, Claire. What do you want for your birthday?" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"I don't know." She said. She honestly hadn't thought about it. A look of disappointment came across Eve's face.

"I'll think of something. Oh, by the way, me and you are going shopping tomorrow." She stated simply. She snatched Claire's coffee out of her hand and took a drink.

"Why?" She asked as Eve slid the coffee back across the table.

"Your and Shane's anniversary is this weekend, correct? That's why. I'm going to make you look hot." Claire blushed.

"I think we're past all that cliché stuff, don't you?" She said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? They expect that stuff." She stated matter-of-factly. Claire mimicked Eve's eye roll.

"Whatever. If it makes you happy, I guess." Eve clapped like a schoolgirl.

"Yay! There's a new adult shop on the other side of town. We'll go there." Claire blushed deeper, as she realized that the jocks beside them could hear. She felt their gaze burning into her back. Eve noticed to and started to giggle. "Sorry, boys. She's taken." Her gaze moved from Claire to them. Claire shot her a dirty look.

"We saw the slacker boy, no need to explain." One with a deep voice replied. At that, Claire turned, and narrowed her eyes at them.

"That 'slacker boy' is my boyfriend. And, he doesn't slack when it comes to being a proper boyfriend. He may not have the varsity jacket, but, he scores _every _night." Claire winked at them and turned back to Eve, who had an approving look. "I've got to go turn in these papers. I'll see you at home." She stood, slipped her backpack over her shoulder and blew Eve a kiss.

Claire took her time walking to campus, and to the science building, and, the classes were about to dismiss when she arrived, so, she stood outside of the classroom for five minutes, waiting on the professor to dismiss them. They finally walked out, and Claire was caught by surprise as a girl waved her arms all around, calling for Claire's attention. The girl, who Claire realized was someone she talked to often in her chemistry class, but, forgot her name, skidded over to her.

"Oh my gosh. Where have you been? Professor JerkFace made me stand in the front of the class to do my project because I didn't have a partner. Are you okay?" Claire stared wide-eyed at her.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I wont be in my classes for a while." The girls face fell. Marissa. That was her name.

"Oh. Damn. We should totally still hang out though. That'd be awesome. Besides, I need help on my chemistry shit. It's much harder when you're not around." Marissa giggled. Claire laughed slightly with her. Then, an idea struck her.

"You know what? I'm having a party on the Saturday two weeks from now. You should come. And, invite everyone." Claire smiled sweetly. _This _would prove to them that she wasn't a complete school girl. And, that way, she could say she got shit-faced before her adult years. Marissa's face lit up.

"Oh. My. God. Are you serious? That's awesome. Is there an occasion?"

"Uh, yeah. My birthday party." She smiled sheepishly. Marissa clapped excitedly.

"Sweet. Everyone will come. I'll make sure of it. I'll help with the drinks. Let's see," She ticked them off on her fingers, "vodka, tequila, whiskey, ever clear, rum, gin, brandy, beer and, moonshine. I can hook you up. That cool?" Claire nodded. What was she getting herself into?

"Yeah. Uh, tell everyone to show up at, like, nine, I guess." Claire shrugged. That was genuinely when the parties in high school started, not that she ever went to them. The only time she had been in high school, was when Elizabeth and her snuck out of the house after her mom had fallen asleep, and, even then, she didn't even want to go. Well, until she'd had a few drinks, anyways.

"Cool. Um. So, I'll text you later?" She asked. Claire nodded. She had given Marissa her number a few weeks ago, after school started.

"Yeah. I gotta go turn into these papers. Bye." Claire waved slightly and smiled. Marissa nodded, and turned on her heel, texting on her phone furiously, no doubt spreading the word. Claire walked into the cool class room, and spotted the professor immediately. "Professor?" She called. He looked up at her from his papers.

"Ah. Claire. I got a call. You were supposed to start turning in your papers through email." He raised an eyebrow at her. Dammit. Amelie called.

"I-I know. But, I wanted to at least turn these in." She said. She gestured to her laptop. The professor nodded.

"Why don't you give me all of your papers. I'll give them to your other professors." Claire nodded. "You can use one of the desks." She walked to the closest one, and got out her laptop. She quickly attached them to an email and sent them to him. He nodded as his computer dinged. "Alright. If that's all, I'll email you your assignments weekly. Say, Monday?" Claire nodded and smiled.

"Sure. That works."

"Alright. Have a good day, Claire." He went back to work and she left.

_So, what did you think? Let me know! I'm sorry it's been so long! Things have been crazy! I love you all! I hopefully_ _will get all this shit sorted out soon! In the meantime, follow me on twitter? Spoilers will happen! _

atzerogravity

Or, search : Breanna Rain

_Much love, _

_-Scene Bitch_


	5. Chapter 5: Whore

_Chapter Five! Merp! Enjoy. This chapter shall include the talk. Dun dun dunnnnn. . Hope you enjoy! You know I love them reviews! I'm very sorry that it took this long to put this chapter up. Also, important announcement at the bottom! _

**Chapter 5: Whore. **

When__Claire got back home, she was alone, like normal, and, she decided to clean, and take advantage of her energetic mood. It was nearly noon when she started. She scampered around the house, cleaning and straightening. She did laundry, and did the dishes. She vacuumed, swept and mopped. She dusted and fixed the couch. She fixed her bed and Shane's. She didn't bother going in Eve and Michael's room. Eve had given up her room, and moved everything into Michael's room. Now, it was bare, with a plain purple comforter and a few throw pillows, all traces of Eve gone. There wasn't much to do in that room. She bleached all the surfaces in the bathroom, and cleaned the mirror. In all, she had spent four hours cleaning the house. She lit some vanilla candles around the house and sat down tiredly. She slipped her shoes off, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She felt so alone.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself quietly. _Everything, _Part of her mind whispered. She nodded to herself. "Everything." Shane wouldn't be home for another hour, and Michael and Eve wouldn't be back for another two hours. She was completely alone. She shrugged impishly to herself. She leaned her head back on the cushion of the couch, and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep.

"Your head is fuzzy." A quite voice said from behind her. Claire jumped and shrieked. Her heart was racing, and felt as though it had dropped to her stomach. Then, she saw the pale outline of a figure as she turned. _Miranda, _She thought to herself, and laughed quietly.

"Hi, Miranda. I know my head is fuzzy. It's been like that for sometime. Sorry I screamed. You scared me. I have to get used to that." She laughed.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You should get it fixed." She said. Her image floated in front of the TV, so Claire could see her. Claire nodded.

"I'm working on it." She said.

"Will you play for me? The new one you were working on the other night." Claire nodded, and stood. She stretched and yawned.

"I'm still working on the lyrics. They're a little rough, sorry." She asked, and made her way to the piano. She looked up at the clock. It was six-fifteen, meaning that Shane should be back anytime.

"It's okay." Claire opened the piano book that she left sitting on the piano, and positioned her fingers over the keys. She felt Miranda move to be closer to the piano. Her fingers began dancing over the keys, causing beautiful music to drift through the house.

"_I know something's bound to change. _

_And, I know I have been to blame. _

_Washing away this era of madness, _

_Wont come and spread no shame." _She heard the front door open and close, but, nothing else. She felt his eyes on her. He leaned against the back of the couch, watching her. She struck the keys hard.

"_Cause I've been waiting, watching and, praying,_

_For you to go insane. _

_I've been…. _

_Come on out, _

_Come on out, _

_And Find me. _

_Cause, I've been waiting my turn. _

_Hey- yeah. _

_Pressures on, _

_And now your heart is beating,_

_To the sound of my name, _

_And, I say, _

_Find me, _

_Find me. _

_Fueling the fire, _

_Burning the thought of, _

_Calling back your name. _

_Maybe it's all different,_

_Because I cease to play your game. _

_Forget the foot steps_

_Forward and take one back,_

_Pray that you're secure. _

_So, now you're prying, _

_Open the binding. _

_I'm what you're looking for. _

_Calling out, _

_Come on out, _

_And, find me. _

_Cause, I've been waiting my turn,_

_Pressures on, _

_And, now your heart is beating, _

_To the sound of my name, _

_And, I say, _

_This civil smile, _

_It wont get you anywhere. _

_Anymore, _

_Anymore. _

_More,_

_More. _

_Pressure's on,_

_And, now your heart is beating, _

_To the sound of my name, _

_And I say, _

_Find me, _

_Find me." _

She struck the final cords, keeping her eyes closed.

"That's new." He said quietly. She nodded and patted the bench next to her. He sat down next to her. He smelled like barbeque. She leaned against his shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Sucked. I missed you." He said, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled into him.

"I missed you, too." He used his warm finger to tilt her face up. He smiled a brilliant smile at her, then kissed her, short and sweet.

"I liked that one. It was… nice." He said. She smiled.

"Thank you. I've been working on it for a while. I'm thinking of working on a song with Michael. He said whenever I need his guitar, it'd be there." She said, and turned back to the piano. She strummed her fingers along it, producing a sweet, choppy piece. Shane stuck one finger out, and held down the lowest note on the piano, and Claire shot him a dirty look. He grinned cheekily at her.

"So, have you thought about your birthday, yet?" He asked her. He ducked his head, and began leaving hot, wet kisses down her neck. Her breathing increased. His hand curved against her neck, pulling her closer.

"Yes." She stammered out. His tongue swirled around the base of her throat.

"What have you decided?" He asked. His hand trailed down her neck, over her covered breasts, and over her stomach. He stopped at the hem of her shirt.

"I want a party. An all-out one." She said, and she was rewarded with a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Claire, there is no way that is what you want." He said, and slipped his nimble fingers under her shirt and camisole. He pushed the fabric upward as his fingers danced across her flushed skin. He stopped just under her bra.

"It is. I want to get it out of my system before I turn eighteen." She said. "I already spread the word, and I have someone bringing alcohol, probably more than we need. Too late to back out now." She said, and Shane slipped one finger under the wire, and then two. He ran his fingers back and forth, under the curve of the bra. She shivered.

"Well. I guess we're having a party, then. When will this party take place?" He asked. He shoved the cup of the bra upwards, and she gasped as his fingers brushed her nipple. He brought his lips up to hers.

"Not tomorrow. We're good on time." She said, breathless. He laughed lightly.

"What should I get you for your birthday, gorgeous?" He asked, and bit lightly on her bottom lip.

"_You _will do." She said, and grasped his hair in her hands. Her lips crashed onto his. "It's not fair to tease me." She said, when she pulled back for air.

"Who said I was teasing? I had, no, _have_, full intentions of following through. I was not teasing." He said back, smiling brightly. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you better get to following through. I have to make dinner." She said, and tugged on his bottom lip, mimicking him from moments ago.

"Shall we move to the couch? Unless, you prefer the piano. We can do it here, but, it would be very uncomfortable."

"Couch, please." She pushed her tongue into his mouth, which he accepted gratefully. He pulled her onto his lap without breaking their mouths, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He stood, and carried her to the couch. He leaned over, placing her back on the couch, and hovered over her. His fingers made their way down her body, undoing the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips for him to slide them off. He shook his head.

"Michael and Eve will be home soon. I'd take you upstairs, but, I cant wait that long." He said, and pulled them down just enough to get his fingers on her underwear. He shoved them aside, and slid a cool finger in between her folds. She gasped loudly, then moaned. "Already wet." He murmured in amazement. Her hands gripped his upper arms. She swiveled her hips, begging him for more. He grinned at her, and flicked her clit.

"Dammit, Shane." She groaned. His finally slipped a finger into her, and she sighed with relief. His finger slid in and out of her a few times, then curled, stroking her g-spot. "Ah!" She cried out. He did it again, and again, making her convulse.

"Let go for me, baby." He said quietly. She complied, tightening around him, and letting go, covering his hand with her essence. She laid back quietly, trying to calm her breathing. He slipped out of her, and brought his finger to her lips. He ran the tip over her bottom lip, and she parted them. He slipped it in, and her tongue danced around it. She groaned at the taste of herself. He managed to right her clothes and button her jeans with one hand. She smiled slightly after he pulled his finger out of her mouth. He sat back on the couch, and covered her with the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.

"What about you?" She asked, pointing to his crotch. He shook his head.

"Go to sleep." He said. She shook her head vigorously, and slung the covers back, crawled on her knees to him, and curled up at his side. She draped the blanket over both of them. She breathed hot breath against his neck. She trailed her hand down his chest. His breathing hitched when she reached the top of his belt. She unbuckled it quickly, and unbuttoned the button, then unzipped his zipper. She plunged her fingers in his underwear and he gasped. Her hand gripped him, and, he groaned. She pushed down his underwear, and pulled out his erection. Her hand trailed over it, making him inhale sharply. She bent her body, so that her face hovered over him. Her long hair brushed the tops of his exposed thighs. She took him in her mouth quickly, and began bobbing her head. Up and down. His hands found her hair, and he wound her hair around them. He tugged on it lightly, and she groaned.

His hands helped guide her head, making her take him deeper. His stomach muscles tightened.

"Fuck, Claire." He huffed out. His hands tightened in her hair, and she moaned. God, she loved it when he did that. She took him deeper, swirled her tongue all around him and he couldn't hold it anymore. He let go, sending warm, sticky liquid down her throat. He took advantage of his hands being in her hair, and pulled her up to him. Their lips connected, and the fire started again. She straddled his waist. The rough fabric of her jeans against him caused him to go hard again.

"What were you planning on making for dinner?" He asked against her lips.

"Fettuccini. With chicken and broccoli. And, salad. And, biscuits." She replied. "I should go start that." She licked her lips, and pulled back. She lid off his lap, and onto the floor. She smiled over her shoulder at him, while she walked to the kitchen. She disappeared through the door and rummaged through the cabinets to find the ingredients. She started with the biscuits, preheating the oven, and then quickly mixing two cups of self-rising flour and one and a half cup of heavy whipping cream. She kneaded it a few times, then separated it into medium sized biscuits on a cookie sheet. Then, she put Alfredo noodles in water, letting them boil. She cut fresh broccoli and put it in another pot to boil, then sliced chicken up. She threw it into a heated pan, listening to it sizzle brought a smile to her lips, it reminded her of home.

"You know, this is kind of hot." Shane's warm voice said from behind her. She wiggled her hips.

"Start the salad, lover boy. Spinach, not lettuce." She looked over her shoulder at him, and smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes, but, complied. He got the plastic container out of the fridge that said that the spinach was all organic. He sat the container and another big white bowl on the opposite side of the sink as Claire and the stove. He snapped off the stems, and threw the leaves into another bowl. When that was done, he chopped up a tomato for it, and threw it in. Then, a cucumber from the bottom drawer, and then shredded carrots from a bag. He added cheese, and got tongs out and mixed it all together. Claire hip-bumped him as she stirred the noodles.

"Very _Paula Deen _of you." She giggled. He laughed.

"I'm working on my cooking skills, just for you. I have to impress you somehow. Maybe I'll cook a fancy dinner sometime." She giggled.

"Baby, chili doesn't count as fancy." She laughed, and then sat a strainer in the sink. She picked up her pot of noodles, and brought them over. She dumped them into the strainer. Then, she popped the top off of the alfredo sauce, and dumped it on the chicken. Then, she put the noodles back in the pan and then dumped the now-soft broccoli into the strainer, letting to water run off of it. Then, she dumped it in the pan with the chicken and the sauce, and stirred it together. Shane set the table, and Claire pulled the biscuits out just in time, happy to see the light brown on the top. Then, she poured her sauce into the pan with the noodles, and mixed them together.

"Hey, we work pretty well together." He said as he pinned her against the counter in front of the sink. He swiveled his hips against her. She giggled.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" She asked him and raised an eyebrow. He grabbed her hips, and lifted her to sit on the edge of the sink. He stood between her legs.

"No. Just chose to voice it now. I've known for a very long time." He nuzzled the crook in her neck. She smiled warmly, and giggled again as he pressed his wet lips to her pulse.

"Well, I guess that's good." She shivered out. Shane's hands rubbed her sides, between her ribs and her hips. His mouth traveled lower.

"Very." He declared. Her fingers knotted in his hair. Then, just as things were getting interesting, the front door banged open.

"Put your pants back on, folks! We're home." Eve's trill voice traveled through the house. Claire groaned and pulled back from Shane. Shane cussed under his breath.

"And, hungry!" Michael called.

"In here." Claire said sadly. Shane pulled away from her, and she hopped down from the counter. She straightened her shirt out right before Eve pushed the door open to the kitchen. Shane glared at her, and walked to the door.

"I hate you." He leaned up against the wall. Eve giggled and shot him the finger.

"I'm guessing we intruded?" Eve winked, and waved her left hand, causing her ring to wink, too. Claire focused on the envelops in her hand.

"What did I get?" She asked as she turned back from them and stirred her noodles. She turned off all the burners and the oven.

"Uh, junk. Junk. Junk. Hunk -magazine, before you ask, Shane- and, oh. What's this?" Claire's ears perked. She turned as Eve grinned an evil grin at her.

"What is it?" Eve tossed her the envelope. Claire caught it. It had surprising weight on it. Claire's heart nearly stopped as she read the return address.

"MIT. MIT sent me an envelope. It's heavy. Heavy is good, right?" Claire's breathing quickened. Shane walked over and plucked the envelope out of her hands as she stared wide-eyed at Eve. Michael walked in, and flopped his hair to the side.

"Smells good. Let's e-"

"Shut up!" Eve interrupted him. "Claire got mail." Shane waved the heavy package in front of Claire's face.

"Bet they want you up there." Shane said quietly. Claire snapped out of it, and turned to him, a frown playing at her lips. His face was blank as he stirred the noodles, and he held the letter out to her. She grabbed it out of his hand, and eyed it hesitantly. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to open it or not. She bit her lip, and tossed it on the counter, out of the way. She turned and opened the cabinet to get a plate out for the biscuits.

"Dinner's ready." She said, trying to avoid the elephant that now sat in the room. She whirled around Shane, and put the biscuits on the plate. Michael and Eve took the hint, and dropped the subject. Claire placed the pot containing the noodles on the table, and the salad and biscuits next to it. They all slid into place.

Pitiful attempts at conversation were made during dinner, each of them talking about idiots they had encountered. But, Claire's attention stay on the paper that laid on the counter. She jumped as Shane touched her hand. She turned her eyes from the counter to him, and blushed.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Open it." He said, and turned back to his plate. Claire twirled another noodle on her fork.

"I don't know if I want to." She said. Michael had started on a second plate, proving how hungry he was.

"I will." Michael said, trying to help Shane motivate her. Eve nodded in agreement. Claire rolled her eyes and attempted to be playful.

"That's illegal." She popped her fork in her mouth. "Who's got dish duty?" She asked.

"Michael. Quit changing the subject." Shane said. She huffed and shoved her near-bare plate back. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Shane was happy she had eaten as much as she had.

"Fine." She stood and walked to the counter. She picked up the heavy envelope in her hand, and walked back to the table. She laid it face up in the spot where her plate had been, and bit her lip again.

"You're going to chew it off." Shane said through a mouth full of noodles.

"Stop talking with your mouth full. It's gross." She turned her attention on the envelope, and sighed. She flipped it over and carefully ran her finger under the flap. She pulled it up, and slid the thick bunch of papers out of it. It was crisp, white and cool. She quickly unfolded it, and scanned it. They all watched her intently. When she finished reading it, she was caught between a gasp of horror and a cry of joy. It came out a strangled mess. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"They want me to come visit the campus, to see if it's right for me. They want me. They still want me." They tears fell. Shane's breathing hitched. Michael stopped chewing and looked over at Eve, who had a anxious look on her face. Shane was kneeling at her side instantly, wiping away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Claire looked into his eyes, causing more tears to well up. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head at once.

"I don't know. I don't know anything!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "It's good that they still want me. But, I don't want to leave here. But, I do. I just… ugh!" She screamed in frustration. She eyed the paper angrily, as if it was the paper's fault.

"It's just a tour, CB." Eve said, starting to eat again.

"Yeah. If you don't like it, you can always come back." Michael said, causing more tears to come.

"B-but… I… I don't want to go alone!" She exclaimed. Claire secretly knew that she was being a brat, but, she didn't care.

"We'll go with you." Michael shrugged, focusing his attention on his plate. Claire gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked.

"We can go to Boston as vacation. You can tour the campus, and we can sight see and whatever. We can go shopping-" he said, looking pointedly at Eve, who clapped, "- we can do whatever. I'm sure there's plenty to do." Shane looked accusingly at the papers, just as she'd done. Claire didn't have time to respond, there was a loud knock on the back door. She groaned. What now? She stood, motioning for everyone else to stay seated. She walked to the door, and opened it. She nearly had a heart attack.

Myrnin stood at the door, trying to hide from the retreating sun that glowed a brilliant orange behind a few of the left over storm clouds. She opened her mouth to say something, but, closed it again, then opened the door wider to let him in. He smiled gratefully at her. She slammed the door shut after he'd entered.

"What?" She demanded.

"Good evening to you, too, dear girl. Beg pardon of the intrusion. I've been ordered to stay away, but, I need to run some things by Claire." She huffed nodded and mumbled an apology to the roommates. Myrnin pulled a large, white scroll-type paper from his coat pocket. Claire grabbed her plate from the table, and pushed everything down the table, out of the way. As she placed her plate in the sink, he caught sight of the papers that laid on the table. The MIT papers. He leaned over the table and scanned them quickly. She snatched them up away from his peeping eyes.

"That's none of your business." She snapped and placed the papers on the counter. He held his hands up defensively.

"I was going to say nothing, I assure you." He kept his expression neutral as he unrolled the papers and spread it out over the table. Claire felt a pang of guilt. She look at Michael, Eve and Shane. They all sat staring at one another, having silent conversation. She ignored them and looked at the paper. It was a machine of some sort, and she squinted her eyes at it.

"What is this?" She asked after drawing a blank. Myrnin rolled his eyes.

"It's a machine, of course. I need to talk it over with you, so I could get the appropriate supplies."

"The machine… for the town?" She asked. She wet her lips and studied the drawing again, leaning in closer. She pointed to an unidentifiable object located in the middle of the machine. "What is that?" She asked. He rolled his eyes again.

"Nothing of importance." He said and looked at it closer with her. She eyed him, and then jumped back.

"No. No more unidentified substances. Strictly hard drives and wires. I mean it, Mrynin." She put her hands on her hips. "Amelie put me in charge. This time, she means it. I said no, and you will listen to me." She huffed. "We've already started it without brains, or mush, or nasty stuff that I end up sticking my hand in! And, we will finish it that way." His eyes flashed red.

"Claire, I think you'd better leave him alone." Michael said as he stood, ready to fly across the room to pull her out of the way.

"No." Mrynin and Claire chorused. "She's correct. She is the head of this project. But," He turned to her. "Mind your place, girl. I am still your master." This time, it was Claire's turn to roll her eyes.

"You are no such thing. I don't have a master." Myrnin started to protest again, but, Shane stood, fury blazing in his eyes, heading a silent warning. Myrnin just sighed.

"Very well. I was thinking copper wires. I'm sure they'll work much better. What do you think?" He asked as he turned back to the paper. She looked Shane in the eyes and nodded, telling him that it was okay now. Eve stood to clear the table. Claire was still angry.

"I think that'll work. I'll come by the lab on Thursday. Don't touch my machine." She warned. He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay. I don't think you'll be allowed to come on Thursday, though." He said. Claire glared.

"Amelie'll be fine. It's my decision. Not hers." She snuffed her nose up in the air and rolled the paper back up. "This is all fine, except the unidentified liquids." She handed him the papers.

"Have you been taking the pills?" He ask. Claire nodded, and he did the same in an approving manner. "Good. You need them." He nodded again in self appreciation, stuffed the paper back inside his coat and bowed low. "Until Thursday." He swept out of the house, into the near dark. Claire closed and locked the door behind him and sighed.

"I enjoy his visits." Eve remarked in a tone that said that she was being completely sarcastic. Shane nodded.

"I don't like him." He said. Claire forced a smile.

"He's an… acquired taste." She said bitterly. "I'm not too fond of him at the moment." She wrinkled her nose. She grabbed her papers and sat back down at the table.

"I'll go, as long as you guys go with me. Unless, you'd like to go somewhere else, of course." She said. She looked at the paper work that was attached to the front letter.

"This is your chance, Claire. I mean, Boston? That's huge." Eve said. "Anybody else want more food? If not, it's going in the fridge. And, will be lunch tomorrow." There was a chorus of 'no's.

"Okay. Down to business." Michael started in a no-nonsense tone. "You're nightmares. Spill." He sipped his sports bottle patiently, his icy blue eyes staring into hers. She almost let it slip out.

"Chill on the mind fuck, Michael." She said. Him and his compulsion. He sighed. He was still trying to get a handle on everything, that, she could understand.

"Sorry. I'm trying to adjust to it." He apologized. She nodded. Eve took her spot, and Shane sat quietly.

"Here's the deal; I'm not telling you-" She held up her hand as they started to interject. "-they're my dreams. And, they'll stay where they are. They don't involve any of you. Only me." She shivered. Only a small part of that was a lie. A small part. "I can get them under control. You have to let me adjust." She said. "Just start ignoring me if it's a problem. I _will _be okay." She stated.

"We're worried about you." Eve said. Claire nodded.

"I know. I'm not telling you though. I want to keep them to myself. You may throw me in the nut house if I tell you." She said. Shane snorted.

"It'd probably be safer there." He said. Claire couldn't agree more. But, the nut house didn't have him. Well, it probably could. Okay, no probably too it.

"Yeah, probably." She said with a nod. "But, still. I can work it out. If it gets to be too much for me to handle, I'll come to you for help." She gave each of them a glance and they all nodded.

"Fine. But, hey. Me and you, CB. I stocked up on popcorn and candy and chocolate and magazines and creepy movies and chick-flicks." Claire looked at her funny for a moment, then it clicked. She told Eve she would do a girls night with her tonight. She smiled and nodded.

"Great. Boys get dish duty." Claire winked at them and stood. Shane and Michael started to protest, but, Eve's glare shushed them.

"And, uh, besides. You get a guys night. You can talk about hot chicks, and watch porn or whatever." Eve said. Shane and Michael looked at each other with similar looks of distaste, which caused giggles from the girls. Eve held out her hand for a highfive from Claire. She slapped it, and hip bumped Shane.

"I'm married. You know, I gave up my porn days long ago." Michael said as he stood to rake his plate.

"Yeah, when you started getting head from…" Shane stopped when he received three glares. He held his hands up in defense. Claire rolled her eyes. She moved to the sink to rinse off the dishes.

"What about you Shane, have you given up your porn days?" Shane looked quickly in Claire's direction and blushed. Eve giggled, an evil, wicked little laugh. Claire turned to look at him from her spot near the sink, next to Michael. "I bet there's not a bit of dust on you're hidden collection." She waggled her eyebrows at him. Claire let out a little giggle.

"Actually," He said, getting back some bravado. "I haven't had a reason to use it." That made Claire go red in the face. She turned around and smacked him the back of the head with a wet hand. He flinched and rubbed his head.

"Shut up. Porn conversation, officially over." He grinned wickedly up at her. She grabbed his plate with a look of disgust on her face. Eve and Michael, of course, were in a fit of laughter. She glared at them too. "All right. What's the plan for tonight?" Claire turned to Eve.

"Oh, you know. Naked pillow fights, eating chocolate off of each other and then tons of making out." Eve winked and Claire giggled.

"Well, hey, you guys can do that down here!" Shane interjected. Michael was quick to agree. Claire sighed.

"You know, one day, they're going to actually want us to kiss." Claire looked at Eve with amusement lighting her eyes. Eve shrugged.

"Maybe for Christmas. It's just me and you tonight, baby." Eve winked at her, causing her to laugh again. Eve grabbed her arm and towed her toward the living room, where two big white bags sat. Shane and Michael followed them.

Eve looped the bags over her arms, and reached for Claire again. Shane got there first though. Eve and Shane exchanged glares.

"You're already stealing her from me. I at least get to kiss her goodnight." Shane said, pulling Claire to him. She went willingly. "When Goth princess falls asleep, I'll sneak you out." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, you wont. It's my turn to wake up to her morning breath." Eve said. Shane nodded silently to Claire. Michael grabbed Eve, pulling her into a steel hug, and kissed her. Claire raised an eyebrow at Shane, waiting on him to kiss her. He waited a second longer, then his lips were on hers. Hot, soft and inviting. And, very persuasive. He was trying to get her to go to bed with him. She shook her head and pulled back.

"No." she whispered playfully. His eyes were dark, and full of want.

"Alright. Dammit." He pulled away after pressing one more kiss on her damp lips. She smiled.

"This seems way too familiar. 'Night." She ran her fingers lightly over his cheek and stepped back. She looked over at Eve, who was ready to dash up stairs, bags in hand.

"Night." He said with a sigh. And he flopped down on the couch. Michael threw Eve a heart-dropping smile. She grabbed Claire's arm and towed her up the stairs, to Eve's old room.

If only she knew what Eve had planned.

_Hey! So, what did you think? Hmm? Okay, my important announcement: _

_I work really hard on my writing. I know that it may take me a little while to upload my chapters, but, it's because I work really hard on them, to make them better for you guys. And, I'm not saying that there has been a specific story or anything, but, there have been some… similarities that I've noticed. Okay, so, I know that sometimes, coincidences happen, but, there really arent that many new "Morganville Vampires: Shane & Claire: Rated M" type stories. I read them all. I don't really go into the other Ratings, because, my chapters are pretty hard to maneuver around the lemons, but, anyways. What I'm saying is; I hope no one is stealing my ideas, because, they're not easy. A lot of planning goes into my story, and, a lot of hard work. But, I'm asking a favor of you guys, and, you don't have to do it, but, I would really appreciate it, if, by chance, you guys see anything that's kind of suspicious, please let me know in a PM or something. I want to be able to sort it out and stuff. And, I wont mention your name or anything. But, just… please. But, I love you all. Plenty of chapters to come, I promise. _

**Next Chapter: Eve and Claire do some shopping. **

_Love, _

_SceneBitch xx _


	6. Chapter 6: End Up Here

**Lauren3- **_No. There is nothing going on with the Marissa girl. I figured that since Claire made friends with all the wrong people in the actual books, it wouldn't hurt for her to have a genuine friend. So, no, you don't have to worry about Marissa. _

**Haffy Raza, Lo3, canislupus1999, LaurenAlicia, I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996, Emily Jane, Kim, katy251225, Katylou1986, and all the Guests'- **_Thank you, guys! It means the worlds to me. I love you all! _

**Mrs-shane-collins49- **_Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them! And, I can sure as hell try to beat the last ; ) That's my goal, to make you all happy! _

**Vampswols4L- **_I've thought about that! I'm thinking maybe a Christmas chapter, I could do that. I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, but, I do! I enjoy getting unexpected gifts. And, so do Shane and Michael. ; ) _

**Martha Fulton- **_Sadly, our dear Claire is not pregnant. And, she wont be for a while. After all, she's not even eighteen yet. But, that doesn't mean it's not a possibility. I thought about doing that, but, I didn't. Because, it's been done so many times already on here. I want to wait until Shane and Claire know they're ready. : ) _

**Diamondstarz**_- I do. I don't upload videos or anything, though. I just watch them, and, comment. : ) _

**Tilly- **_They're all here! It just takes me a little while to proof-read them, and write them too! I'm sorry. I try to update as much as my brain and internet connection allow! _

_Here's Chapter Six! Enjoy! I hope this chapter makes you laugh as much as it did me! _

**Chapter 6: End Up Here **

Claire nearly died when Eve told her what they were doing. It mostly consisted of Eve telling her that it was normal for most girls, and Claire arguing that she didn't care what was normal for most girls.

"Come on, Claire! You _need _one. You need to give Shane a break every once in a while." Eve sat on the bed next to her while the movie played on without them. Claire shook her head furiously.

"No. Shane is the one that always wants to do it. Granted, I don't deny him, and maybe I enjoy it, but…" She trailed off. Eve turned the computer in Claire's direction again, which Claire promptly shoved back. Eve sighed.

"I hope you know, even if you don't pick it out, I'll buy you one anyways. And, besides, I want you to look at more than just vibrators. I want to buy you toys. You know, for you and Shane. Spice up your sex life. For your birthday." Claire let out an exasperated groan. For the past forty-five minutes, Eve had been trying to convince Claire to pick out sex toys. She was ordering online, she said it was to save Claire the embarrassment of actually going to the adult shop and buying them. Claire had said she wouldn't be getting one either way.

"I won't use it, even if you buy it. It'll sit in my closet or under my bed or something." She crossed her arms after popping another piece of chocolate in her mouth. Eve scrolled through another page of vibrators.

"I'll tell Shane if you do that. I bet he'd get a kick out of it." Claire instantly turned red. "Look, all I want is for you to pick the stuff out. I'm paying, I'm having it put in my name. I won't tell Michael or Shane, or anybody. _If _you pick the stuff out. And, promise to use it, at least once." Eve put another gummy in her mouth. Claire thought about it for a moment, and nodded. They had both gone to their rooms and gotten dressed in pajama's. Eve wore a black silk pajama set, and Claire wore a pair of black plush cotton shorts and a red tank top. Eve's hair was still wet from her shower, which she had apparently taken to save time in the morning.

"Okay. Fine." She said, and shifted closer to Eve to get a better view of the screen. She grimaced at the pictures on the screen. "I'm _so _not happy about this." She said. "I don't know what I'm doing. Recommend me or something." Eve smiled, and did a little wiggle.

"Okay. These are the best. The batteries last forever in them." She clicked on the picture of a clear contraption. The base was white, then there was at least eight inches of see-through rubber. There where small balls that where connected inside it, which, Claire assumed, moved. She shrugged.

"That's fine."

"Is that the color you want?" Eve asked. Claire's eyes bugged.

"They come in more than one color?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you went to high school? Did you learn nothing?" Eve clicked the 'add to cart' button, and went back to the screen that showed multiple vibrators, all varying in size and color. Claire scoffed .

"Yes. I learned what I was supposed to. And, I kept my mind out of the gutter. That's how I graduated two years early." Claire said pointedly. Eve rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever." Eve began clicking through the pages. Claire sighed.

"You know what? Surprise me. You can pick out everything. I promise I'll try it all at least once." Claire said, and tried to focus on the movie. Eve instantly brightened.

"Promise?" Claire nodded, eating on her chocolate. After several moments, Eve spoke up. "Hey, have you read the _Fifty Shades of Grey _trilogy?" Claire looked at her funny.

"What's that?" She asked. Eve laughed.

"They're books. Porn books. They're actually really good, I read them all." Claire raised her eyebrows.

"No. I haven't heard of them." She turned back to the movie.

"Ooh. You have to read them. I'll let you borrow mine." Eve said.

"Eve, no offense, but, I'm not you. I don't want to read the books. I'd rather keep my mind ignorant and blissful." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Please. Like you'll stay like that for long. You're with Shane. He'll corrupt you in no time. Especially now that you're eighteen. _Everything _is legal." Claire shot her a dirty look. "So, tomorrow, we're going to the adult store downtown. They do special fittings for lingerie. I made an appointment already. Oh, and, we're getting our nails done and stuff tomorrow. Waxing, too. And, you need a hair cut. It's too long. We'll do that too." Claire rolled her eyes.

"I like how long my hair has gotten. I'm not you, I don't like the bob." Claire shot her a pointed look. Eve sighed.

"You can keep the length. You need to get the dead ends trimmed off, though. And, you can get it colored." Eve smiled brightly. Claire considered telling her no. But, she saw how happy Eve was, and kept her mouth shut. "We have to be up kind of early in the morning. The appointment at the store is at eleven. And, then one at the spa. Ooh, and, we need to go dress shopping tomorrow."

"Why dress shopping?"

"Because. We have to figure out what we're wearing to the party." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Claire gave her a funny look.

"Party?"

"Uh. Yeah? The one for your birthday? Everyone is talking about it. Supposed to be a rage-r." Eve winked and nudged her with her elbow. Claire was struck by surprise.

"Wow. Didn't think it'd spread around so fast." She blinked, but, tried to focus on the movie once more. Eve shrugged.

"I think it's cool. But, I'm kinda surprised that _that's_ what you want to do. I mean, I expected, like, a trip to a museum, or something." Claire thought about it for a moment.

"There aren't any museums in Morganville." She said.

"Are you actually going to party?" She asked. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Eve shrugged and went back shopping.

"I bought you nearly two-hundred dollars worth of stuff on here. You better use it." Claire looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What could you have possibly bought on there that added up to two hundred dollars?" Eve looked at her amused.

"A lot. You're not allowed to look at it until it gets here."

"When is it supposed to be here?"

"I ordered express shipping. So, two days." Eve went back to face book. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yay." Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice. "Don't they look through the packages that come through Morganville?" Eve shook her head.

"Not packages like that. They're marked safe. Besides, they'd see the purchase in my credit card statements." Eve shrugged. "I buy stuff all the time that never gets rifled through." Claire shook her head.

"Okay." She said with a sigh. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read ten-thirty. Eve must've done the same thing.

"We should get to sleep. We have to get up early in the morning. Oh, and, I'm picking out your clothes tomorrow. Remember, full blown girl day." Eve winked. Claire rolled her eyes.

"It's not 'full blown girl day'. It's 'torture Claire like she's a doll' day." She put her chocolate on the floor next to the bed and peeled back the covers on the bed while Eve flipped on the side table lamp, and went to turn out the light. They both slipped under the blankets, and Eve reached over and flicked off the light. After several moments in the silent dark, Eve spoke timidly.

"Hey, Claire?" Claire was nearly asleep, but, made a sound in the back of her throat in acknowledgement. "You know that we really do worry about you, right? And, that when we're nosy, we're only trying to help?" Claire smiled, eyes closed.

"Yeah. I know. I'm getting better. Promise." Claire felt around for Eves hand, found it, and clasped it tightly. Eve squeezed back.

"I'm glad. I love you, CB. You're my best friend."

"I know. You're mine, too." They stopped talking, and both fell asleep quickly.

Michael and Shane ended up playing video games for half of the night. The girls had disappeared upstairs, leaving them alone. At one-thirty, Shane threw his controller down on the coffee table and stretched. The house was dark except for the television that illuminated it.

"I'm going to bed, man." Shane said.

"Me too. Hey, did you decide anything about what we were talking about earlier?" Shane contemplated for a moment.

"No. I'm trying to talk the founder into it. She said she'd think about letting me take her. I asked her not to talk to Claire about it." Michael nodded with a smile.

"I hope you get to take her." Shane nodded.

"Thanks. I do, too. Okay. Bed. Night." He stood up, waved over his shoulder at Michael, and took off up the steps. As he past Eve's old room, he heard the television going, playing an annoying theme song at the main menu of a movie. Other than that, nothing, except Eve's snores. Which meant Claire was sleeping quietly, which was normal for her. He contemplated going to his bed, but, decided to go to Claire's room, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep without her. So, He lay in the dark, thinking of her. She truly was his life, now. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Claire woke with a start. Eve and Claire ended up snuggling up together, having been used to the positions when they slept with Michael and Shane. Claire was sweaty and peeled her body away from Eve's. It was light out, nearly eight-thirty. Claire sat up. Eve stirred, mumbling something that sounded like an obscenity, and rubbed her eyes. She opened them, and studied the ceiling for a minute.

"What time is it?" She croaked.

"Almost nine-thirty." Eve groaned.

"I'm going to shower and stuff. You'd better get up and pick out my outfit if you're going to." Eve groaned.

"Go away." Claire laughed and left the room. She walked down the hall to her room to get a robe and underwear. As she opened her door, she saw Shane lying in the middle of the bed on the heap of pillows. There was a small smile on his face, and his tan body was half covered with the sheet. She smiled and closed the door. She walked to the side of the bed and crawled over to him. She straddled his waist and he stirred slightly. She wiggled a little, and after a moment, he cracked open his eyes slightly. She smiled brightly at him.

"Morning." She bent down to kiss his lips, all thoughts of morning breath gone. His warm lips pressed against hers excitedly.

"Morning." He said as they broke their kiss. He stretched, flexing his hips, which caused his early-morning erection to press into her. Fire ignited within her immediately.

"_Oh_." She groaned and bent down to kiss him again. He grew harder beneath her. As he went to lift up her shirt, she grabbed his hands, stopping him. "Eve is going to be in here to pick out my clothes in a minute. We need to be quick." He nodded and their lips connected again. His hand slipped between their bodies and he pulled himself out of his boxers and shoved her cotton shorts and panties to the side, opening her for him. He entered her swiftly, causing her to cry out loudly.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded and clasped both of their hands together to support herself. She rode him, and they both came quietly and quickly. She groaned, tightened her fingers once more, and then slipped off of him and laid beside him, trying to calm her breathing.

"Wow. What a way to wake up." He turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He covered them up and snuggled up against her. He nuzzled her breast. She giggled girlishly.

"I need to go shower. Me and Eve are going to spend the day together." Shane harrumphed. "We're going shopping. It wont be fun at all. I'll see you when I get home." She planted a kiss on his forehead and climbed over him. "Are you going to get up before we leave?" He eyed her skeptically.

"Maybe. I'm tired. I didn't go to bed until late." She pouted and leaned over him. He laughed and ran a finger along her bottom lip. Before he could say any thing, there was a loud banging on her door.

"You better be decent. I'm coming in." Eve's grouchy tone sounded through the door, then she swung it open quickly. She walked directly to Claire's closet, looking extremely zombie-like at this hour. Shane watched with amusement.

"So, you're five now, and unable to dress yourself?" Shane looked at Claire, who rolled her eyes. Eve flipped him the bird.

"Dumbass. Claire, put this on. Knock on mine and Michael's door when you're done." She tossed clothes on the bed and stalked out of the room. Claire laughed and bent over the bed and kissed Shane again. She dashed to the bathroom, clothes in hand, away from his grabby hands. The warm water was nice against her tense body. By the time she stepped out of the shower, it was a little bit after ten. She huffed as she saw what Eve had picked out for her. There where a pair of low-rise dark-wash skinny jeans, paired with a black crop-top that left her mid-drift bare. The front had "LOSER." printed in a pretty blue color. Under normal circumstances, she would wear the shirt with a camisole, but, Eve had left that out. She rolled her eyes and pulled her black underwear and bra, and the jeans. She frowned at the shirt, but, pulled it on anyways. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she nearly tripped over the shoes that had been thrown in front of the door.

"The hell?" She exclaimed as she steadied herself. She picked them up with a dirty expression. They were heels, the color of the blue on Claire's shirt. Eve had bought them for her, and she had thrown them in Eve's closet, claiming she would never wear them. "Eve!" she yelled. Her response came from downstairs.

"You better put those on, or I swear I'll hold you down and superglue them to your feet!"

"Bitch!" But, she slipped them on. They made her three inches taller, and she was already clumsy. Going down the steps would be a challenge. Claire raked a brush through her hair, and finger fluffed it quickly. She applied some light blue eyeshadow, a thin strip of eyeliner, and mascara. As she walked down the steps, she cursed.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She chanted it, reffering to Eve, who was waiting by the couch, goth mode in full effect. Record time for Eve.

"Hate me all you want. You look hot. We have to leave. It's ten thirty." Claire rolled her eyes and stumbled past Eve to the kitchen. When she opened the door, Michael and Shane were both sitting at the table, drinking from coffee cups and bowls of cereal in front of them. They looked up as she fell through the door. She held a finger up to both of them.

"Don't say a word." She flipped one side of her hair and walked to her back pack. She pulled out her phone and slipped it in her pocket. She clicked her heels over to Shane, who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down.

"You look great." She frowned and looked down at herself.

"_This _is how you want me to dress? I look like a prostitute."

"A high class one, though." Michael gave her a wicked smile and went back to his paper. Claire pouted.

"You look nice." Shane shrugged. "I like this." He trailed his finger across her bare mid-drift. "But, I don't like you flaunting what's mine around town." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Big baby." She kissed him. "Take it up with Eve."

"Not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but, Eve is getting mad. You better go before you're late for the appointment. I'm the one that gets yelled at when she's mad." Michael didn't look up from his paper. Shane sighed.

"Come home soon. Text me if you need help." He smiled at her, a bright, brilliant smile that she only saw on rare occasions. She loved it. She nodded.

"Eve might kill me."

"Oh, I'm going to if you don't get your ass out to the car. Out. Now." Eve stormed through the door, tapping her foot impatiently. Claire held up her hands in defense.

"Coming, coming." She muttered, and pressed another kiss on Shane's warm lips. "See you later." She scrambled up from his lap just as Eve pulled away from her kiss with Michael.

"Come on, sexy. We're going to doll you up." Eve said, and grabbed Claire's arm.

"Oh, God. Help!" Claire called to Michael and Shane. They both grinned, and said nothing.

Once in the car, Eve relaxed. It was only ten forty. Eve sped across town, even though they would have made it in plenty of time driving normally. They arrived at ten fifty-five. It was a relatively small, brick building with glass doors and white lettering on them. As they entered, the bell over the door rang. There were racks of lace, leather and latex. Claire eyed them with distaste. There was an older, blonde woman at the counter, writing things down in a book.

"Names?" She called without looking up from the book.

"An appointment under Glass." Eve said. Claire stayed behind her timidly. The woman looked up with a warm smile.

"You're early. I'm impressed. I have some things set aside in your two's sizes. You're a three, right, Eve?" The woman set down her pen and walked over to a rack that set apart from all of them. It contained multiple pieces of clothing, mostly lace, from what Claire could see.

"Yeah. I'm a three, Claire was a two, she's probably a one now." Claire shifted uncomfortably as the woman looked her over. She had light brown eyes that had a kind twinkle in them.

"We need to fatten you two up. You're too skinny. Here. This half is you, this half is you. Dressing rooms are over there. Let's get started." She smiled kindly and placed a yellow tape measure around her neck and pushed them closer to the rack. "I'm Sherrie." Claire smiled timidly at her.

The first thing Claire tried on she was kind of hesitant about. They called for her to step out of the stall, and she was timid. Eve was so graceful about it, and she didn't hide, and she wasn't ashamed. She wore this stuff proudly. Claire sniffed, and stepped out, trying to find something to hide her body with. What she wore, was a body stocking, or, that was what they called it. It was a fishnet bustier, and, the v-dip in it, had ruffles, which, with a little convincing from herself, felt nice against her cleavage. She wasn't sure about the g-string they handed her, but, she went with it, and then the thigh high set. It was all in black. It all connected, and Claire had to admit, it was hot on her. Eve whistled.

"I like that one." She said as Sherrie measured her waist in the black corset she wore. Sherrie looked up and nodded.

"Very nice. Fits you good. Wouldn't hurt to gain some weight though." Claire nodded.

"So, keep?" She did a little twirl. They both nodded. She walked back to her stall, and tried on the next one.

It was a white corset, that laced up in the front with baby blue silky ribbon. There was a matching thong, that was trimmed in the same color of blue. There was a set of white thigh highs. This time, Claire wasn't hesitant to step out. And, Eve nodded approvingly.

"I like it. A lot. I may steal it." Eve winked, then winced and yelped as Sherrie accidentally stabbed her with a pin.

"Well, that's what you get for being between sizes." Claire giggled a little, and went back to her stall.

This one, Claire thought, was ironic. It was a "Sexy School Girl" outfit. The top was a pushup bra, designed in a halter. The tie was the same print as the skirt, plaid. Claire shuddered at how short the skirt was. There were plain black boy shorts to go underneath it. She stepped out and did another little twirl. Eve wolf whistled, this time in a purple bustier.

"Shane would _love _that one." Claire giggled.

"Yeah. I think so." She waltz back into her stall, feeling strangely giddy with herself.

Claire tried them on, over and over. And, they all made the 'keeps'. But, The last one they gave to her, was her favorite. It was sheer white, and open-fronted, with ruffles on both sides. On the ruffles, it had black trim. It fit her like a bra on top and then flowed down, showing off her taunt stomach. A sheer white thong came with it. She stepped out, and did a complete turn. She _loved _it. She instinctively ran her fingers over it.

"I love this one." She said with a dreamy tone in her voice. After they'd finished with the lingerie, they moved on to shoes. They were black pumps, and had a heel on them that was at least six inches. She pulled them out, and slipped them on. She stood and wobbled. She did a test walk, and deemed them wearable, but, dangerous. She took them back, and opened the second box. Same pair, only in white. Those were wearable too, she supposed, and looked at the last box. Her eyes bulged. They where thigh high black boots that zipped up. And, their heel was just as tall as the pumps. She sighed. No arguing with Eve. That meant they were already hers. Eve hadn't even bothered to open her boxes. She knew she'd want them.

After Eve paid for both of them, much to Claire's dismay, they pack their boxes and bags in the back of Eve's car. It was nearly one. Claire let out a loud breath and checked her phone. She texted Shane, telling him that she was alive, but, barely. He replied with "I wanted you to say. I'm naked in your bed." Claire rolled her eyes, knowing that he wasn't really naked. They drove to the dress shop next. It wasn't busy, but, no one rushed to their side for assistance like the last store. Eve walked Claire to the petite section. There where lots of choices, but, Claire only saw three she liked.

The first was a plain black Karen Millen dress that stopped mid-thigh on her, but, flowed at the end. The straps where just off the shoulder.

The second was a partying dress, most definitely. It was a black, linking rings cowl-neckline dress. There were three drawstrings in the back, linking metal rings on each side near the hem, and soft material with a stretch to it. It fit her like a glove.

The third one is two-tone dress. The bottom is black and pouf-y. It's tied at the high waist with a big, satin crème colored bow, and the top is the same crème color as the bow. She looks stunning in it. Claire noticed that Eve was only watching, not trying on dresses.

"You aren't getting a dress." Eve shook her head.

"Nope. I'm buying you those three." Claire wrinkled up her nose.

"No. I can buy them." Eve shook her head again.

"Uh, no. It's your birthday present. Duh." Claire sighed.

"You don't need to spend this much on me. You already spent two hundred on the other thing."

"You think _all _of that was for you? No. Some of it was mine."

"Still."

"Shut up." Eve carried them to the counter, where they were all put in white dress bags. Eve paid and they left. Eve drove them to the Day Spa and Hair Salon. They were taken care of immediately. When asked what she wanted, Claire replied with "whatever Eve wants me to get." Eve let out a girlish squeal and started listing things for Claire to get. She sat patiently in a massage chair with a small tub sticking out from is, presumably for pedicures. After a few moments, Eve joined her, sitting in an identical chair next to her.

"So, We're getting pedicures, and manicures. You get to pick the design for your acrylics. Then, you're getting waxed. Everywhere." Claire swallowed, hard.

"I shaved two days ago." Eve pondered for a moment. Claire's legs were barely prickly.

"You're good. It'll still work. That way, you're good for eight weeks." Eve closed her eyes as the massage chair started. They both shed their shoes and rolled their pants legs up.

Oh. What a day.

**Two and a half hours later… **

By the time Eve and Claire stomped through the front door, it was nearly four. Claire's entire body hurt; a stinging, ringing pain that was caused by the waxing. Her nails where longer, and sharper. She went with a simple design, black with white flowers. Her toes and feet were soft, and French-tipped. Her hair was darker brown than it was before, but, the same length, just layered. Eve had a sickly delighted smile on her face. It made Claire want to slap her. She could hear the roar of zombies from the living room.

"Honey's, we're home!" Eve exclaimed. They both carried their bags. Michael and Shane sat on the couch, playing the video game. The game paused and they both turned to look at the girls.

"Wow, you look way too pleased with yourself," He raised an eyebrow at Eve. "And you look really pissed." He looked at Claire. Shane gave her a smirking grin. Like he knew she would be mad.

"I am. You're married to a bitch." She turned to Eve. "I hope you've had enough girl day to last you for a while. I am most definitely not doing _that _again." She tightened her grip on her bags, and huffed her way to the stairs. "Oh, by the way, thank you for the clothes. And, my hair and nails. That is all." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started up the stairs. She heard Shane ask what happened. Eve started howling with laughter.

"You should have heard her scream when they waxed her legs. It was hilarious."

"Bitch!" She called from the top of the steps. She dumped her bags on her bed and slipped out of her heels. A few moments later, Shane strolled through her door, and closed it. He had a small smile on his lips. She put her hands on her hips. "Can I help you, Mr. Collins?"

"Did you have a good day, Miss Danvers?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I did. Until I was held down and tortured. I'm all red and stuff. And, it stings." She pouted. He grinned and tugged on her bottom lip.

"Want me to rub lotion on you?" She continued pouting, but, nodded. He grinned like a small child on Christmas morning. "One condition; you have to wear the heels." She stuck out her tongue.

"Fine." She sighed. She unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled her shirt over her head.

"I like your hair." He said, and pulled on a stray strand. He smiled.

"Thanks. You don't think it's too long?" He shook his head.

"Gives me something to hold on to." He winked and her eyes widened in shock.

"Shane!" He laughed. She shook her head and tugged her jeans off. He whistled at the red on her legs.

"Ouch." She nodded, pouting again. She unhooked her bra and let it fall. She left her underwear on, he could do that part. She went to slip on her heels, but he stopped her. "No. Lay down. I'll put them on you." She complied and he walked to her dresser, picking up the good-smelling lotion that sat there. She stretched out on the bed.

"Miss me today?" He smiled at her as he walked back to the bed.

"Yes." His eyes drifted over her body, and she blushed. He sat down at her feet. He squirted some lotion in his palm and warmed it between his hands. She lifted her manicured foot and held it out to him. He took it and began kneading her foot. She smiled. She enjoyed this much more than the lady at the spa doing it. He started on the other foot. Once he finished that, he stepped off the bed and picked up her heels.

"Swing your legs over the side of the bed." She complied and he grabbed her foot and slid it into the shoe. He did the same to the other foot, then stood up. "Stand up." She did. And, there she was, mostly naked, dressed in underwear and heels, for him. He sat on the bed in front of her, his eyes studying her body.

"You have no idea how absolutely breathtaking you look right now." She blushed and looked down at her feet. He grabbed the back of her smooth thighs and pulled her forward. She looked at him and bit her lip. He smiled and trailed his hand down her leg, stopping mid-calf. "Grab my shoulders." She did as he said. He pulled her leg to his lap, bending it at the knee. He rubbed lotion into her leg, from the ankle to mid-thigh. He let her put her leg down, then did the same to her other leg. Oh, this was erotic. Desire pooled within her. He let down her leg, letting her stand on both. He grabbed her soft hands and massaged lotion into them. He took his time on her arms.

"Let's get rid of these." He hooked his thumbs in her underwear and pulled them off of her. He tossed them to the side. "Here." He stood and moved to her side.

"Lay down on your back." She listened. He crawled on the bed next to her. He rubbed lotion into the tops of her thighs. "Bend your legs." She put her knees up. He ran his hands on the under sides of her thighs. He ran them between her thighs, stopping before he got to the spot she wanted him to go most. He started on her stomach, hands gliding over her hips. He moved up her body, following her curves. His hands cupped her breasts. He kneaded them gently, making her moan. She lifted her arms above her head, pushing her breasts into his warm hands. He smiled, and moved to her underarms. Then the fronts of her shoulders, then her neck. His eyes rested on her lips.

"Flip over." She complied, flipping over on her stomach. She put her arms flat at her side. She felt Shane straddled her thighs, barely resting any weight on her at all. She groaned as his warm hand rubbed lotion over her backside. She was slightly disappointed as he moved upward, to her back. He rubbed lotion all over her back. Then her shoulders. He massaged her for a moment. She had her face buried in a pillow, almost asleep from how good this felt.

"Mm. This feels wonderful. You need to do this more often." She said sleepily.

"Yes. I do. I love the way your skin feels. Especially this." His hand ran lightly over her backside. She giggled. "Flip over." He said and climbed off of her. She rolled over again.

"Now what?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He smiled at her from beside the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and let his pants fall to the floor. She saw him straining against his boxers and bit her lip. She ran her hand up the apex of her thighs, lightly stroking herself. He came to her side and pulled her hands away from her body.

"Don't do that, or I may need to invest in some hand cuffs." She giggled.

"So, you don't want me to pleasure myself?" He shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean. Not right now. _I _want to make you come." She blushed a bright red and bit her lip.

"Take those off, and do it, then." She challenged. He smiled.

"Yes ma'am." His underwear disappeared and he was on top of her. Her hands circled his body, fingernails digging into his back. "Ooh. I like those." She grinned and kissed him. Quickly, she lost herself in their kiss. He entered her swiftly, and she cried out. Her legs encircled his waist, pushing him deeper inside of her. She threw her head back in pleasure. Her orgasm was building up. She was right on the edge, and his hand went between their bodies and rubbed her clitoris rapidly, with quick, light strokes. The feeling was wonderful, and she tightened around him and let go, soaking him with her juices. He let go moments after her, filling her with his warmth. He rolled off of her unceremoniously. They both stared at the ceiling, both tired and breathing heavily. After a moment, a breathless Claire spoke.

"I think I'm going to start wearing heels more often around you." Shane laughed a little.

"Please do." Claire's phone dinged. She willed her tired body to stand up. She stumbled nakedly over to her jeans and picked up her phone, which had fallen out of her pocket when she dropped her jeans to the ground. It was a text from Eve.

***Get your horny asses downstairs. Now. Dinner is ready.***

Claire laughed a little. It was already five-thirty. They'd been upstairs for over an hour. Shane and Claire dressed quickly. She ran her fingers through her hair, hoping to tame it. It looked presentable. They went downstairs barefooted. Eve had cooked some sort of chicken. They all ate and laughed. Then, they watched a movie. At ten, Claire took her pill. And, they watched another movie. Claire fell asleep during this one. She was jostled awake as Shane carried her to her room.

"You're staying?" She asked groggily. He nodded. He held her close to his body with one arm as he cleared the bed of her bags they had laid on earlier. He laid her horizontally on the bed and pulled her jeans off of her.

"Do you want pajamas?" He asked her. She shook her head no and he laughed. "Okay. Lift your arms." She feebly lifted them above her head and he pulled her shirt off. She scooted closer to the wall, making room for him in the middle of the bed. He placed his phone on the bedside table and dropped his jeans. He clicked the light off and crawled into bed with her. He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Night, baby." She mumbled something that sounded like a goodnight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep with her.

**Four A.M. **

Shane was jostled awake by the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He released Claire from his arms and read the caller ID. He blanched when he read it, and looked over at Claire, who was still fast asleep. She mumbled something incoherently and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Shane swiped his phone off the nightstand, still vibrating and walked into the hall.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Shane?" Her voice was light, and air, and came through the phone loudly in his ear.

"Yeah. It's me. It's late. What do you need?" He asked anxiously. He hoped Claire wouldn't wake up and come looking for him.

"I'm in town tomorrow. I found it. I have it." His heart leapt into his throat. "Don't you still want it?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Good. Meet me at the Day house tomorrow. Do you work?"

"Yes. I get off at five."

"I'll be there. Come straight after work."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you, Shane. It's been so long." He could hear the smile in her voice. He frowned.

"Bye." He hung up the phone and crept back into the room. He turned his phone off and put it back on the night stand. Claire had tangled herself in the covers, which made him smile. He quickly untangled her body from the covers and snuggled back up to her. They nestled under the covers together, and he fell asleep quickly.

_Uh oh. Secret phone calls at four a.m are never good for relationships. What do you guys think? Hm? Is he up to no good. I wonder what this mysterious girl has that he wants. And, uh, what were Michael and Shane talking about? What? You thought it'd be _that _simple for them. Uh, hell no. This is Morganville, guys. There's always _some _sort of trouble lurking, even if it's small. Review or the mysterious chick kills Shane. ; ) And, hey, did you notice, two chapters less than a month apart? Sorry for the delays, guys. I'm trying. _

_Next chapter is Shane's POV. Tune in, kids. ; ) _

_Xx, _

_SceneBitch _


	7. Chapter 7: In My Veins

**FYI: PLEASE READ: I am taking you back in time, to how Shane and Claire's relationship developed through Shane's eyes, since you get to read it through Claire's in the book. Now, I know I left the last chapter with a cliffy, but, I shall address that in the next chapter. Enjoy. See you at the bottom. **

Chapter Seven: In My Veins

Shane's POV.

**-First Meeting-**

Eve was clomping. It was annoying. I didn't breath to heavily, for fear she would see me drowsily laying on the couch. She was ranting about how no one did anything around the house anymore, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Then I heard her talking. Then she clomped past the couch again. I sat up, and rubbed my head. Then, I saw her. She had a black eye, and a split, swollen lip. But, she was gorgeous, I could see that. And, young. Way too young to be in Morganville. She had brown eyes, I could tell. She was small, in everyway. She was a different kind of pretty, even when beaten and battered. I smiled at her, and she gave me a shocked expression. I pressed my finger to my lip. I told her my name, and made a comment about her black eye.

"I'm Claire." Her voice, I could tell, was raspy, it sounded like she'd been crying. She cleared her throat, and waved. "Hi." I nodded to the chair for her to sit down. She did. She was short. Her feet dangled loosely over the edge.

"You want something? Coke, maybe? Chili? Bus ticket back home?" She blinked at me, a blank look of surprise on her face.

"Coke," and after a thoughtful moment, "and, chili." I smiled.

"Good choice. I made it myself." I loped off to the kitchen, well aware that her eyes were on me. Eve was standing in the kitchen. "Girl wants coke and chili." She nodded and spooned some into a bowl.

"You know what happened to her?" Eve shook her head.

"Nope." She placed an ice pack and coke on a tray with a bowl on chili. And walked out the door, I grabbed a coke and walked back into the living room. Claire had the ice pack in use. Eve made a smart comment then walked back into the kitchen to retrieve a coke that I didn't bring her. Claire started shoving food in her mouth. She was hungry. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days, she was so small. Probably just her body structure, though.

"Where'd you pick up the stay?" I asked Eve as she took a bite of chili.

"Outside. She came to see the room."

"You beat her up first, just to make sure she's tough enough?"

"Bite me, chili boy." I rolled my eyes and looked at Claire. She looked amused.

"Don't mind Eve, she hates working days. She's afraid she'll tan."

"Yeah, and Shane just hates working. So what's your name?" Claire opened her mouth, but, I said the name before she could.

"Claire. What, you didn't even ask? A chick beat her up, too. Probably some skank in the dorms. You know how that place is." Eve and Claire exchanged a few words and I looked up at the clock. I needed to start getting ready. She asked me about Michael.

"Hell, Eve, I don't know. I love the guy, but I don't _love_ the guy. Go bang on his door and ask. Me, I'm gonna go get ready."

"Ready for what? You're not seriously going out again, are you?" I cracked a smile.

"Seriously, yeah. Bowling. Her name's Laura. If you want more details, you're gonna have to download the video like everybody else." I saw Claire's face spread into a small grin. Glad she liked my humor. "See you later, Claire."

"Wait a minute! So what do you say? You think she'd do okay here, or what?" I shrugged.

"Whatever, man. Far as I'm concerned, she's okay." I smiled at her. She'd do better than _okay_ here. I had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of trouble- and sexual tension- from her. In the good way.

Four hours later, I was home. I heard Michael playing his guitar. Eve must've already gone to bed.

Laura was a bust. No sex for me, but, she kicked my ass at bowling. I wondered if Michael was going to toss her out. Probably. _I _knew she wasn't eighteen, he definitely knew. I walked in the living room. He had his head bent over the guitar.

"Hey, man." I waved as I went up the stairs.

"Wait. Sit down a minute." I came back, and plopped on the couch. "Claire isn't eighteen. She's sixteen. We could get in serious trouble, Shane." I shrugged. I kind of doubted she would lie about anything like that. "But, I'm letting her stay. I don't want her death, hell, her beatings on my hands. She's new. But, Eve doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Told her about protection."

"She was going to find out anyways, right? So, you've gone soft. Taking in stray's around here gets you in some deep shit. You sure you're up for it?" Michael kind of smiled.

"Lived in Morganville my whole life. I'm up for anything."

**-College Campus Together(First Book)- **

I felt kind of jealous when she's said she liked Michael. Which, I kind of doubted, underneath the jealousy. I mean, she couldn't say much, I had her backed into a corner. And, I had a knife. Literally.

The bruises had faded, and her ivory skin was now flawless. I noticed it in a way I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have. The number sixteen flashed in my mind every time the thought of her was going to far. She wasn't happy when I told her I was her personal bodyguard for the day. I don't think she was mad because she had to spend the day with me, more the fact that I was her _bodyguard _.

But, I proved that I was needed in her chemistry class. Or, the one where they worked with all the chemicals and stuff. Gina 'accidentally' spilled a burning acid down the back of her shirt. And, the dumbass started asking about making up the papers as the TA cut open her shirt, and through her bra. Her soft, pale skin had now turned an angry pink. Then, she passed out. And, they say an education couldn't kill you.

At the hospital, they addressed her wounds and drugged her up. I sat on the side of her bed, waiting on her too wake up. This was no fun; but, it was a hell of a first date. Wait. What? I held her hand tensely, ready to pull away the second she woke up; and she woke up high.

"Emergency room." I explained that they'd called her parents, and that she was as high as a kite. She fell back asleep. When she woke up, they dressed her in a t-shirt without a bra. I noticed. Not. Fair. At. All. I made Eve stop at Common Grounds. I couldn't let Brandon keep hurting her. I didn't know why I cared so much. Hell, I didn't want to. But, I did. I walked in, and looked straight at him. Oliver came to sit at the table with us. I could feel the stares coming from outside.

"I want Monica and her bitches to leave Claire alone. You, too." Brandon smiled something sinister.

"Why would I do that?" I gritted my teeth.

"I want you too. Claire's new, and a kid. Leave her alone." Brandon looked thoughtful for a moment. Then nodded, and looked at Oliver.

"You witnessing this?" Oliver nodded once, a stiff jerk of the head.

"This has nothing to do with Eve, by the way." Oliver nodded again.

"I know. This has to do with the fact you've got a crush." I rolled my eyes. But, did I? Maybe I did.

"Here's the deal; I leave you and your little.. Group alone. For now. In exchange for two sessions. From the vein. Deal? Take it or leave it." _For Claire. _I nodded. I wasn't happy, but it was for her. And, Eve.

"Deal." Brandon reached his pale hand across the table. I eyed it with distaste, but, took it anyways. It was cold, and hard. We shook, and I left. Claire was mad already, I could tell. She gave me dirty looks and a nasty tone the entire way home. I opened the door for her, and put an arm around her waist . I felt her shiver as I pulled her out of the car, and steadied her on the ground.

"Cold?" I asked her quietly. She didn't move away from me, and I let her keep her hand on me.

"Shane, what did you promise?" I looked at her. She had determination and sadness in her eyes. We were close, bodies almost touching. "You didn't-do something-" I was about to kiss her, I knew it.

"Stupid?" I pulled away from her, and a look of hurt flashed across her face, then disappeared. "Yeah. That's what I'm good at. The stupid stuff. Having two big brains in the house might get kind of crowded. I ushered her into the house. I concealed the anger towards myself with anger towards her. I hope she stayed away from me. I was no good for her. Michael and I yelled at one another. He played the Alyssa card. Asshole. I did what I do best, and went to my room, slamming the door. Oh well.

**-First Kiss- **

I knew I shouldn't of. But, she'd been crying, and I didn't really get to talk to her earlier. I knocked softly, so that if she was asleep, she could stay asleep, but, sure enough, she answered the door. I instantly regretted knocking.

I'd really started liking her the other night. It was dumb. I was two years older than her. But, she talked to me. It was different. Like she cared. Even though we talked about nothing, but everything.

She was wearing an old rock concert t-shirt. It stopped mid-thigh on her, leaving her pale, lovely legs bare. Her hair was a tousled mess, but, she made it sexy. She wasn't wearing a bra, I could tell that much. As far as underwear went, that was a mystery.

"Hi." Her voice was husky. She cleared her throat and leaned against the door.

"Hi. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I couldn't sleep." She shifted on her feet slightly. "Um, do you want to, um… come in?" She blushed. Oh, I wanted too. But, that wouldn't be very smart.

"Better not, Claire, I-" I struggled for the words. She bit her lip nervously as she waited on my answer. "I shouldn't even be here." I didn't move. Neither did she, for a moment.

"Well," Her voice took on a new tone. "I'm sitting down. If you want to stand there, fine." I watched as she moved in a elegant manner to the bed. I couldn't help is as my eyes fell down to the curve of her ass. She kept her legs together as she sat down, straight backed, on the bed. I stepped in timidly.

"For the next two days, I don't want you leaving the house. You're dad already thinks we're getting you drunk and staging orgies in the hallway. Last thing I want is to send you home with fang marks in your neck. Or in a coffin." I watched as a look of shock took over her face. "I couldn't stand that. I really couldn't. You know that, right?" She kept her head down, picking at her small hands. I stepped closer to the bed. "Claire, you've got to promise me."

"I cant." Her voice cracked. "I'm not some little kid. And, I'm not your sister." HA. I definitely knew that. I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. That, I know. But, I don't want to see you get hurt again." Against my better judgement, I cupped her chin. I pressed my lips to her warm, soft ones. I felt the shock in her, and waited on her too pull back, but, after a moment, she caught on, and kissed me back, her soft lips urgent. I pulled back to breath. I thought that was going to be it, but, she stood, and her mouth was on mine again. Our hands laced together, and I felt my pajama pants strain. I pulled back, after coming up for hair.

"Okay, that- that shouldn't have happened."

"Probably not." She agreed, but, I could hear the dissapointment and sadness in her voice. "But I'm leaving in two days. It'd be stupid if I never even kissed you." We locked eyes for a moment, then our lips were together once more. I let my hands wonder, again, probably a bad idea, but, she liked it, I could tell. She gasped as my hands ran over her hardened nipples through the thin shirt, and the hold she had on the nape of my neck tightened, causing me to moan. I took advantage of our mouths being open and ravished her mouth. I rested my hands on her waist, just at her hips, then hooked one arm around her, pulling her closer, flush against me. And, my other hand knotted in her hair. Then, sixteen flashed in front of my eyes, and I let go. She fell back on the bed, and I saw her black lacy underwear. Oh shit.

"Okay, okay. That really shouldn't have happened. And, we're not going to talk about that, right? Ever?" Her eyes were shining, but, she agreed.

"Right. Never happened." She nodded.

"Claire…"

"I know."

"Lock the door." _Or I might come back. With less self restraint. _

She shut the door after one last look at me, and I thumped against it as soon as the bolt clicked.

"I am so dead." Oh well. Time for a shower. A cold one.

**-First Screw Up- **

Eve had come barging upstairs yelling at me. Talking about how I was leaving, Claire wasn't even back yet, and we still needed to have dinner.

"Claire isn't back yet?" Eve shot me an exasperated look.

"No shit, Sherlock. I was coming up stairs to tell you that your girlfriend isn't home yet." I walked downstairs, box in hand. Eve got in my way, again. Then, I saw her in the doorway, a semi-crushed expression on her face.

"Seriously, dumbass, what the hell are you doing?" I ignored her, and moved my eyes someplace else besides Claire. "Yo, village idiot! Talking to you!"

"You want to live here with him, fine. I'm going I've had enough." It wasn't even like he was doing anything. Except, he was doing something. He was doing something _wrong. _Not breathing. Not having a beating heart. Drinking blood. I ran into Claire, who looked up at me with masked hurt in her eyes. "Sorry. Got to do it. I told you."

"Is this about your dad? About this prejudice you've got against Michael now?" Her voice cracked, but, she cleared her throat, trying to make herself seem stronger, harder to break. Prejudice? Please!

"Prejudice? Jesus, Claire, you act like he's still really Michael. Well, he's not. He's one of them. I'm done with this crap. If I need to I'll go break some laws, get my ass thrown in jail. Better than living here, looking at him-" I looked away from her, closing my eyes. "You don't understand. You just don't understand, Claire. You didn't grow up here." I saw an offended look cross her face, but before she could respond, Eve was in my face.

"But I did. And I don't get your paranoid bullshit, either. Michael hasn't hurt anybody! Especially you, you jerk. So lay off!"

"I am. I'm leaving." Claire stayed firmly in place in front of me. She looked up at me, eyes threatening to tear up.

"What about us?" Three simple words. I felt a sting.

"You want to go with me?" I knew she wouldn't go, even if she wanted too. What with school, and her parents already didn't approve of me. Hell, maybe it was best if she stayed away from me. But, it still hurt when she shook her head no. "Then we've got nothing to talk about. And sorry to break it to you, but there is no _us." _I saw the recognition click on Michael's face when I said. He knew what I was going to say. He's seen this speech before. "Get it straight, Claire. It's been fun, but you're not really my type-" Funny thing is, she was my type. She didn't belong to a group or a category; she was her own universe, that I wanted to be lost in. Michael knew that, but, as soon as a single tear slid down her cheek, and the look of a human breaking crossed her face, Michael was on me.

"Don't," He warned, his eyes were tinted with red. He shoved me against a wall, and my anger welled up. "Don't you disrespect her. Be an asshole to me, fine. Be an asshole to Eve, she can give it right back. But don't you take it out on Claire. I've had enough of your crap, Shane. You want to go, get the hell out, but you'd better take a good hard look at yourself, my man. Yeah, your sister died. Your mom died. Your dad's a violent, prejudiced asshole. Your life has sucked. But you don't get to be the victim anymore. We keep cutting you breaks, you keep screwing up, and its enough. I'm not letting you whine anymore about how your life sucks worse than ours." Anger flared inside me again, and I punched him. Hard. A searing pain shot through my hand. I kept coming at him, until he pressed a knife and a stake in my hand, then Eve jumped between us.

I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to kill Michael. I wanted to kill the vampire. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want him to die. He took my weapons after a moment, and hugged me. I didn't resist.

"Asshole." He slapped my back, and gave me a look. This wasn't over, but we weren't finishing it in front of Claire and Eve. _Claire._ I screwed up. I doubted she would forgive. Me.

"Yeah, whatever. You started it" I focused on her. She shuddered, and pain clearly engrossed her face. I felt a sting of guilt and stupidity flash through me. "You. You were supposed to be home already." She turned her pain into a forced anger.

"Right." Eve said, turning her unburned anger to Claire. "Guess you forgot the number to call and tell us you weren't dead in a ditch."

"I'm fine." She said. And, a relieved expression came to her face as she looked at Eve, grateful to be able to look somewhere besides me.

"Amy wasn't. She was murdered and stuffed in our trash can, so excuse me if I got a little bit worried that you might be dead. I already checked out for you there, before Shane started to pull this crap." Claire told her that she was at the lab, but I didn't believe her. Michael said something to her to. I walked to her, and before she could protest, I yanked the neck of her shirt down on both sides. Fang free there. I did her right arm, and that one was clear, then reached for her left. She yanked away from me, anger clear on her face. She shoved me back.

"Hey! I'm fine, okay? I'm fine. Fang free!" I deserved the anger she had towards me, I did. But, I didn't care about that right now.

"Then show me, c'mon, Claire. Prove it."

"Why do I have to prove anything to you?" I flinched. Ow. I deserved it though. "You don't own me, like some vampire. I just said I'm fine. Why cant you just trust me?" I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, but, her deep brown eyes stayed locked on mine. Michael moved forward, knocking me out of the way.

"I'll do it." He did, but I couldn't see anything. Her eyes stayed on mine. Trying to make an apology through eye contact. "She's fine. She's telling the truth. I'd know if a vampire had bitten her, I'd feel it." I was mad. She would let him, but not me? I went upstairs, and slammed my door.

After a while, I heard a soft knock. It was her. She was going to apologize. I guess I should too. But, what she told me, I didn't expect.

Eve took it worse though. Horrible. It was like Claire being protected was the end of the world, which, it was pretty damn close. Either way, we ended up on the couch, with Claire's head in my lap. She fell asleep after a while, and I draped the blanket over both of us.

Claire's soft voice shook me awake. She was telling me to go to bed. She was pretty, even with her hair messed up and clothes rumpled.

"Come with?" I saw her ponder it for a moment. It was wonderful, just laying with her that night, but the next morning I'd had a problem. Easily taken care of, with the thoughts of her.

"I cant. Not that I don't want to.." She thought I'd give in, which maybe I would. Maybe she should go to bed alone, but I stretched out on my side, and left a pocket big enough for her to slip in.

"Stay, no clothes will come off. Well, maybe shoes. Do shoes count as clothes?" In answer, she grinned and toed them off, and climbed over me to slip into the small space. I covered both of us with the blanket, and kissed her neck. She said something about me leaving without looking for her. I felt bad. I should have been more worried when she hadn't come upstairs to stop me from packing.

"Hey." I said.

"What?" She whispered lightly as my mouth went lower on her body.

"Wanna fool around?" She giggled.

"Yes."

**-First Time Sex- **

She'd told me that I was the only one she wanted to have sex with. I was excited. And, nervous. Her first time was big, what if I messed up? What if I didn't pleasure her? I could feel her body vibrating with excitement as a unhooked her bra straps. I'd never seen her without a bra on. I'd felt her, thanks to her allowing me to steal second. But, this was new.

"This is going to hurt, you know that right?" She nodded, fear clear in her eyes. I kissed her. "I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible, though. It's okay. You can tell me to stop, if it's too much." She nodded and wriggled out of her bra. I trailed down her neck, across her chest. "I want to look at you." I whispered. She was panting.

"Then, look." She said. I pulled away from her, first taking in her hair. It was long, and shiny, and soft. I loved tugging on it. Then, her lips. They were plump and pink. Her narrow nose. Her furiously blushing cheeks. Then, her eyes. The gorgeous, deep brown that I had fallen in love with. Even through all this hell and mayhem, all I had to do was look into her eyes, and it all faded away. Then, her neck, the way the hollow in her throat dipped when she arched her back into me. Then, her breasts. They were just like her; amazing. Pink tipped and begging to be touched. My eyes traveled down, the lace of her underwear, across her taunt, pale stomach.

"You're beautiful." I whispered quietly. She blushed deeper. "I'm going to take these off, okay?" She nodded, and blushed again. I hooked my thumbs in her underwear, and tugged them down, off of her legs, into the floor. "It's not too late to tell me no, Claire. You know that." She rolled her eyes and nodded. I kissed her again. I trailed my hand along her thigh. "This is going to sort of help. It might help you some." I ran my fingers along her clit, and she gasped, a sharp, pleased intake of breath. Then, carefully, I slipped a finger into her. Just one. I groaned. "God, you're so tight. You okay?" She whimpered, eyes half closed. I slipped in and out of her. She was already wet. She blushed deeper every time I slipped in and out of her.

"I'm going to put another in." Her head fell back with a small moan, and I slipped another finger in. She yelped, eyes wide once more.

"Ow." She whispered. I stopped moving.

"Want me to stop?" She shook her head.

"No. Keep going. Please." I started a steady pace, and she moaned again. God, I could listen to that all night. Her hips started to rock against my hand.

"Claire, can I taste you?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"I- what- um. You mean, like, down there?" She blushed and I nodded. "Er, I don't know…"

"It'll feel good, I promise." She nodded, then. I tentatively crawled between her legs while keeping my fingers moving. She kept her eyes on mine as I inhaled her sweet sent. Her entire aroma smelled like vanilla and sugar. Gently, my tongue probed her. She chocked on a scream and her head fell back, mouth half open, and eyes closed. She fisted the sheets. My tongue circled her, and her hips rocked faster.

"I want you to come for me, baby." She whimpered. "All you have to do is let go." She groaned. She came closer and closer. My tongue pressed into her heat, and she convulsed and contracted around me. When her walls released me, I felt her cum start dripping down my hand. She blushed in embarrassment. I smiled at her and swirled my fingers around her once more. I kissed her.

"Taste yourself." I said, and placed my fingers at her lips. She looked at me with confusion for a moment, then complied. Her tongue swirled around my fingers and she moaned. She bit down gently, and I strained against my boxers more.

"Take me. Now, please. I very much liked that." she whispered, and ran her fingers along my bulge. I shivered then nodded. I retrieved a condom from my wallet, which was kind of awkward, but she waited patiently. I took off my underwear, and she gasped.

"You'll get used too it, I promise." I whispered as I rolled on the condom. She nodded, gulping nervously. "Remember, you can say stop, and I'll stop, okay?" She nodded and positioned herself underneath me, and grasped my forearms. "Ready?"

"Yes. Shane?" I looked her in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. This is going to hurt. We'll go slow."

"I know you wont hurt me. Not on purpose" She smiled at me and I kissed her. I positioned my head at her entrance. She nodded, and gripped my forearms tighter. I pressed into her, the slickness lubricating just enough for me to slide into her without to much shoving. She cried out as I tore through her virginity, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Ow." She croaked out. I felt guilty, but damn, she was tight. I had to grit my teeth to keep from pounding in and out of her. She shifted slightly, her body trying to accommodate to my cock. She nodded after a moment.

"It's painful, but I can handle it. Please, keep going." I complied, moving slowly. She tensed, then relaxed, laying back against the pillows as I pulled in and out of her. She started moaning as I went deeper. "Faster." She panted. I complied, and picked up the pace slightly. Her nails dug into my arms, urging me to go faster. I was ready to pop already, but I held on for her. She started meeting my thrusts, making it ten times worse, trying to hold on.

"I… cant.." I panted out.

"Let go. It's fine." She whispered. I did, and released myself. She willed herself to throw herself off the edge with me, and came seconds after I did. She panted heavily. I rolled away and laid beside her.

"You okay?" I asked her. She let out a 'mhmm' sound. I stood, pulled off the condom and dropped it in the trash can by her desk. I crawled back into the bed with her, and flipped the lamp off beside the bed. She curled herself around me, pressing her naked body up against me.

"I've most definitely been missing out. Why didn't you tell me it was this good?" I laughed.

"So, I was worthy of your virginity?" She nodded, and pressed a kiss on my chest.

"And so much more. I love you so much."

"I love you too." The small talk went on for a minute.

"We'll be okay." She whispered to me. I nodded and pressed a kiss on her forehead. God, I needed her. So much. We both fell asleep quickly, and I dreamt of her.

_Hey guys! Sorry, still have you in a cliffy! I wrote this for Thanksgiving, since, over in America, that's what it is! Me? I spent all day ranting about how this country celebrates the Englishmen taking our land (Us being Native Americans (Fun Fact: I'm of Native American Blood!)). But, other than that, it was pretty good. How was your holiday, if you celebrated, if not, tell me how your day went! Love you guys! _

_Much love, and much to come, _

_SceneBitch xx _

**ALSO, Expect a Chapter in TWO WEEK'S TIME. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Night

**Short chapter, sorry. New chapter in two weeks, it'll be better, promise. **

Chapter 8: The Last Night

Shane's POV

Meeting her was the problem for me. I felt bad, even though I really wasn't even doing anything wrong.

Sydney was the tan, blonde, leggy bitch that every girl was jealous of. Not that she held a candle to Claire, but Claire would flip shit if she found out I was meeting her. I walked down the alley, hands stuffed in my pockets. Gramma Day was sitting on the porch, rocking slightly, sipping on lemonade. She nodded at me.

"She's inside. You best not be messin' around on Claire, boy." I smiled at her.

"No ma'am. Sydney has a piece of my mother's jewelry. I just want it back." Gramma nodded and waved me in. I opened the tired old door, and smelled the comforting scent of chocolate chip cookies. Someone must've been baking.

"Shane? Is that you?" Her high, raspy voice came from across the room. There she was, spray tanned and bleach blonde as always.

"Sydney." I nodded to her, stuffing my hands back in my pockets. She took off her baking mitts, and walked to me, probably going to hug me or something. "This isn't a social call, Sydney. We stopped being social years ago." Sydney glared at me.

"Fine."

"Where is it?"

"In safe keeping. I want you to tell me about her, first." She nodded towards the floral print sofa sitting in the corner of the room. I sighed, then nodded. This would be fun, only not. We sat down. "What's her name?"

"Claire." I said.

"Is she pretty?" Sydney asked.

"She's beautiful. Pretty doesn't cover it." Sydney snorted.

"How old it she?" Uh-oh.

"Almost eighteen." I said. I heard Sydney suck in a sharp breath. Then, she tsked me.

"Shane. Poor thing. Bet the sex isn't any fun. She cant be _that _experienced. If I recall correctly, you like your girl with experience." I rolled my eyes.

"I used to. Now, I like my girl for how she is." Sydney pouted in disappointment.

"Too bad. I've learned so many new moves, though." She winked and I shuddered.

"No thanks." I wrinkled my nose up.

"Does she have a last name?" She asked.

"Danvers." I said hesitantly.

"You're dating _that _Claire? The one everyone talks about?" I shrugged and nodded, sort of happy Sydney was already envious of Claire. "Isnt she, like, freakishly smart, though?" I nodded.

"So?"

"So, why is she with _you_? Because, you, Shane Collins, are street savvy, not book smart. What on earth do you do to pass the time with one another?" I shrugged.

"We just go good together. She makes me better, a lot better than I was." Sydney snorted.

"She's changed you. Shouldn't she love you for you? At least, that's what all the books say." I rolled my eyes.

"She does love me for me, for some strange reason. I don't know why. I just _want _to be better because of her."

"So, she makes you feel stupid?" I glared at her.

"No. She makes me feel like a man. She trusts me, and loves me. That's something I've never really had before. She's my home." She rolled her eyes.

"Is she all big and buff? I've heard she's saved the town, like, a gazillion times. And, the founder fears her, or whatever. She'd have to be big and buff to do that, right?" At that, I laughed.

"No. She's tiny. But, fierce. And, determined." Sydney flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I also heard that Mikey and Eve got hitched. And, that Mikey is a vamp, now." I nodded.

"Yep. Sucks, but what can I do? He's my best friend." Sydney snorted.

"Do what you always said you would; kill him. He's no different from the rest. Bet he thinks he owns you."

"Coming from the fang banger."

"That was once, and I didn't know he was a vamp until he bit my thigh."

"But, you kept going." I rolled my eyes. She 'humph'-ed.

"So, are you gonna make her a mama?" She asked. I coughed.

"I have no immediate plans, no. She's got her whole life ahead of her. Can't take that away from her, and give her screaming, crying kids to take care of. That's not fair."

"I would have done it for you. Dropped everything to be your trophy wife, and soccer mom." She said, scooting closer. "It's not too late, you know. I'm willing to forgive you sleeping with someone else when we were together." I shook her arm off. I'd known she would try this.

"Sydney, I need the ring. You said you had it, do you?" She sighed, scooted back, and nodded.

"Yeah. I have it. Hold on." She stood, and walked to the black bag she had by the door. She pulled out a yellow package, and handed it too me. I took it, and stood. I opened it, and a black velvet ring box slid into my hand. "When are you planning on popping the question?" She asked me.

"Not right now. She may not say yes. Like I said, she's got her whole life ahead of her. Who am I to take it away from her?"

"If she doesn't say yes, she's stupid. You should be a part of her life, if she really loves you, and putting that ring on her finger will only bring you two closer together." She sighed.

"Honestly, I used to hope that it would be my finger that ring went on. I still do. But, as long as you're happy." I patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Syd. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave." I nodded and headed for the door. "Oh, Shane?" She called. I looked at her.

"Don't wait for forever to give the jailbait her ring. You make it sound like she deserves it." I nodded, and lopped off.

When I got home, I could smell something being fried. I checked my watch, it was six-thirty, which meant someone was making dinner. I heard the shower going upstairs. Michael was sitting on the couch, watching some old sitcom.

"Hey, dude." I said, and he looked up from the television. He nodded.

.

"You got something in the mail. Eve and Claire haven't seen it, you're welcome." He nodded to the thick package the was barely showing under Eve's pile of old magazines. I nodded.

"Thanks. Where's Claire?"

"Shower, I guess. Eve's cooking chicken for dinner." I made a face. "Claire showed her how, so it should be edible." I shrugged, slipped the envelope under my arm, and took off up the stairs. After tucking the ring box, and the envelope under my mattress, I heard the water in the bathroom cut off. I stuck my head out just in time to see Claire's small body, clad in a cream colored towel, slip into her room and close the door. I pulled my door shut behind me, hoping she wouldn't get curious and start looking around. I hit her door with my knuckles once, then opened it. She yelped, and pulled the towel tighter around her body.

"Really? Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?" I grinned at her, and flopped out on her bed. She rolled her eyes. "I was getting dressed, you know." I nodded.

"I was hoping for a show." She sighed, and began rummaging through a large, white bag.

"How was work?" She asked. She tucked the corner of the in the front of the wrap, so it'd stay up on it's own.

"Fine. How was the school work?" She shrugged.

"It's boring now."

"It's always been boring." She let out a small laugh.

"That's a matter of opinion." She pulled out something that was purple, and lace, and ruffles. They were boy short-type underwear, purple lace with purple, ruffle trim. She pulled them on under her towel, then turned away to drop her towel. She pulled on her bra, but I frowned at her back. I could see the outline of each rib.

"You should eat more." I said.

"That's a matter of opinion, too."

"Why are you doing that? You don't need to lose weight, Claire. You need to gain weight." She snorted, and I narrowed my eyes again. She snapped the bra into place, and turned to me.

"I was thinking of getting my bellybutton pierced. What do you think?" She asked. She ran her towel through her damp hair. I shrugged.

"You're going to chicken out, and not get it after you see the needle." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Would you go with me, if I got it?" She asked.

"Sure, if I get to video tape it. You should get a tattoo while you're at it." She put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe another time. Being stabbed once it good for now." I smiled at her. "So, what do you think? Eve got me a ton of stuff." I nodded. She looked amazing, but I wished she would gain weight.

"You look great. Eve is making chicken." Claire made a face.

"We may be ordering pizza for dinner." I laughed. She went her to closet, and pulled out a short sleeved blue shirt, and went to her dresser. She got out a pair of high-waist black shorts. She put on the shirt first, and tucked it into the shorts. She sighed.

"Okay. I'm done now." She said, and then jumped on me. She straddled me, and rested her hands on my chest. She bent forward, and her damp hair brushed my face. I wrapped my hands around her silky thighs. "Hungry?" She asked me. I heard seductive undertone in her voice. I nodded, and she licked her lips. Then, she smiled. "Eve is almost done, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes, and tightened my grip on her legs as she tried to pull away.

"Tease." She giggled. I loved it when she did that. She kissed me, a light little peck, then she deepened it, and soon her small tongue was exploring my mouth. Her hands moved up my chest and knotted in my hair. She shifted, and she moaned as she felt my erection press into her heat. She moved her hips, massaging us both through the fabric of our pants. She moved faster, causing a low moan to escape my mouth.

There was a loud banging on the door seconds later, Claire yelped and straightened up. Eve pushed open the door.

"Save your dry humping for later. Dinner's ready." Claire blushed, and I grinned at her.

"O-okay." Eve nodded, smiling smugly to herself. She left the door open, and turned around. Claire sighed. "To be continued." She grinned slightly at me, and climbed off.

Eve's cooking wasn't completely terrible, it was edible, and tasted okay. She had made fried chicken and homemade French fries. Claire ate more than she normaly had, which made everyone feel a little better. After dinner, Claire took her pill, and we all settled in. Michael had gotten a new war game. Me and Michael played, mostly, but Claire tried, and failed miserably. And, Eve played, she was no better than Claire. Zombies were more her thing.

We watched a movie, after that. Claire ended up falling asleep during it. Miranda stayed in the corner of the room, silently watching the movie. Eve and Michael put on another movie, saying they were going to watch one with Miranda then head to bed.

I carried Claire to bed, careful not to move her too much. She sighed as I laid her on the bed. I unbuttoned her shorts, and carefully wriggled them off, then her shirt. She wormed her way under the covers, and curled up in a ball. I kicked off my pants, and tossed my shirt to the floor, and got in next to her. Then, everything went dark…..

When I woke the next morning, Claire was no longer next to me. I looked at the clock. It was only ten. I went into work at two. I heard two voices, but I couldn't define one from the other. I stretched and pulled on a pair of pajama pants that Claire had stashed in her room. As I was walking down the hall, I realized the voices were coming from Eve's old room. It was Eve and Claire. I knocked.

"Shane, go away." Eve said through the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Claire's sweet voice rang out. I nodded to myself.

"'Kay." I went to the bathroom quickly, then went to my own room. I locked the door and got the two things from underneath my mattress. I ripped open the package and two little slips of paper fell out. I pulled out the larger piece of paper that had Amelie's elegant writing on it.

_Mr. Collins, _

_I am granting you permission to leave for one week. And, as you requested, you will not have a chaperone. You will return to Morganville, make no mistake. _

_Wish Claire my best. Your travel car will arrive the day before her birthday. Also, inform her that she is not to go to Myrnin's tomorrow. She is off duty until you return._

_-The Founder_

I sighed with relief. _Yes. _This could work out in my favor. I grinned as I laid back on the bed. I slipped the ring box and the package under the bed, carefully tucking them away. I slipped back down the hall, past Eve and Claires' quiet voices, and into Claire's room again. I shifted under the covers as I waited on her to come back. Ten minutes later, Claire quietly opened her door.

She climbed over me, and nestled back into my chest, and sighed in contentment. I pressed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Morning. Why're you up?" She asked. She pulled the covers up around her more. I shrugged.

"Nothing. I cant really sleep without you, anymore. I love you." I said. She smiled, and pressed closer against me.

"I love you, too." Yeah, we'd be alright.

**Claire POV**

When Claire woke up, Shane was wrapped around her. She snuggled into the warmth for a moment, then untangled herself. She put her robe on, and stepped out into the cool hallway. Eve was coming up the stairs with a large box, and she was struggling. She saw Claire just as she got to the stop.

"Hey. The stuff came in. Ready?" Eve asked excitedly. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Eve nodded towards her room, and Claire followed. The box was half as tall as her, and Eve flopped it onto the bed with a grunt.

"Shit. That's heavy." She pulled a small knife from her pocket, and cut the tape. As Eve began pulling out discreet packages, there was a knock on the door.

"Shane, go away. " Claire gave her a mean look. Eve shrugged.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded groggy, and he seemed worried.

"Yeah. We're fine." She said, before Eve could say anything.

"'Kay." He grunted. She listened as his footsteps faded away. Eve began looking at the titles on the plain, brown packages. She handed Claire three at once.

"Those are yours." She began digging again, and sat a larger box in front of her on the bed. Then, two more. "Well. Open them." She tapped her foot. Claire sighed.

"I'd rather not do this right now. Cant we wait until Shane and Michael leave for work?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Don't think you'll get out of it, either." She winked, and tucked everything back into her box.

"Okay. I'm going back to bed with Shane until he has to go to work." Eve nodded, and smiled.

"I've got to go in at three." Claire nodded. And, she left the room as Eve slid the large box under her bed.

She tiptoed into her room. She climbed over Shane, and nestled in against him. He kissed her cheek.

"Morning. Why're you up?" She asked. She felt him shrug.

"Nothing. I cant really sleep without you, anymore. I love you." I said. She smiled, and clutched his hand under the covers.

"I love you, too." She felt completely right, even if it was just for a moment.

If it wasn't for his damn alarm clock…

**Hi, guys! So, I'm sorry about the wait. And, about the crappy chapter. I was trying to type up the last of it today, and I just… couldn't. I don't know if you guys heard about the shooting in Connecticut, but I was sort of distraught by it. I don't live in the town, or even the state, but the nation is shaken. **

**I feel like I need to say something, even if no one close to the families will read this. This is the third big disaster our nation has seen in the past few months, and that's terrible. I want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with the families. And, I don't usually make my faith known, I try to keep my beliefs out of my work and out of social things, but I feel that the families need the prayers right now. I know many of them probably have different religion, and everyone is entitled to that. But, twenty beautiful little lives were taken today, along with seven brave others who tried to save them, and did save a majority of them. My heart aches as I think of what they're going through this holiday season, and I know that the loss of a child is horrible. I feel extremely lucky and blessed to be spending another Christmas with my family. Again, my thoughts, prayers and love are going out to all the families in Connecticut who are suffering tonight. **

**There's definitely something that needs to be done about the way America is. This is just… shocking and terrible. I feel like crying. I'm watching the news as I type, and this is just heartbreaking. **

**If you are somehow connected to the shooting, just know that I am thinking of you, and I'm sending you my love. **

**Anyways. A chapter will be posted in two weeks, hope you enjoyed this shorter one, even though I know it sucks. **

**My love, **

**-SceneBitch. 3 **


	9. Chapter 9: She's Everything

_Hope everyone had wonderful holidays! Here's the next chapter! Coming up: The party, and Claire's birthday. Hope you enjoy, see you at the bottom. : ) _

Chapter 9: The Truth About Love

Saturday came quicker than expected. Shane had to open the restaurant, but promised to be back by six, to take her to dinner. Eve was going to pick out her outfit and do her hair and makeup. Michael was taking Eve to the only suitable motel in town so that the two could be alone after they got back from dinner. Claire was nervous as she washed her hair.

It had been one year. It'd been a little bit bumpy along the way, but they'd gotten there. And, they loved one another. That was what counted. She cut off the water, and slipped on her robe. Eve was waiting in her room, thumbing through her closet when she stepping into her room.

"So. We want casual, but sophisticated and hot. I'm thinking this one?" She held up a simple, one shouldered black dress that came mid-thigh on her. The sleeve stopped at the elbow, and the waist was tied with a silk silver bow. It was fitted, and Eve paired it with a pair of semi-ripped fishnets, and a pair of black platforms. Eve blow dried, and curled her dark brown hair that fell down to her shoulder blades. She did her eyes in a pretty silver color, and a thin wing of eyeliner. She applied fake eyelashes, and curled them. She put a deep red lipstick on her, and then a little bit of lipgloss. Claire smiled at her and Eve's reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks, Eve. Really." She hugged her. It was almost six.

"You're welcome. It's been a long ride, eh? I think you and Shane deserve this." Claire kissed her cheek. The heels made her only two inches shorter than Eve now, as opposed to the usual five inches. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. She grabbed a small box on the counter.

"Michael bought these for you, for your birthday. I picked them out. We figured we would give them too you tonight, we thought they would go perfectly with the dress." Claire took the box, and inside, nestled into the satin cushion, sat two earrings. They were diamonds, and the top was a stud, then four smaller diamonds connected, each one smaller than the one before it, making the earrings look like rain drops. Her breath caught, and she pulled Eve into a tight hug.

"These really aren't from me." She said in a strained voice. "Michael bought them. Claire. I can't breathe." Claire giggled and pulled back.

"Thank you." She put the earrings on in the mirror, and tucked her hair behind her ear, and smiled. Eve smiled back.

"One more thing." Eve put a necklace around her neck. It was the necklace Shane had gotten her so long ago. She smiled and placed her hand over the delicate cross. I small tear fell down her cheek. "No. No no no. None of that. Don't ruin my makeup." Claire laughed. "Okay, Shane is here. Are you ready?" Claire nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Eve hooked her arm around Claire's and led her to the stairs. She held a finger up to her and dashed down the stairs. Michael was fussing over Shane's silver tie. She cleared her throat. "Gentleman, and Shane," She winked at him. He wrinkled his nose at her and fiddled with his tie. "The ever-lovely, ever-charming, Miss. Claire Danvers." She bowed dramatically, and Claire clacked down the stairs. She rolled her eyes at Eve, then looked over at Shane. Shane dropped his silver tie that Michael had forced on him. His eyes trailed down her body. Shane was absolutely entranced in her presence, even Michael sucked in a surprised breath. Shane cleared his throat. Claire walked forward, and stopped directly in front of him.

She took his tie, and straightened it, and tightened it, making it look right. She smiled.

"Hey. You got your hair cut." He had it was an inch or two shorter, and wasn't so uneven. She had to admit, it looked really fucking hot, and she wanted to skip dinner completely, and drag him up to her room. He wore a pair of black dress pants, and a black shirt, and a silver tie that matched the ribbon tied around her waist.

"You insisted." He kissed her forehead. She nodded, and stepped back. She turned to Michael, and tucked her hair behind her ear once more.

"Thank you, Michael. They're beautiful." He smiled and held up his hands.

"Eve picked them out. I only paid." Claire laughed, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Ready?" Shane said, and held open a cropped black coat open for her. She nodded, and slipped her arms into it. He shrugged on his coat.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Eve smiled and waved as she ushered them towards the door. "You'd better get going." Claire waved again as Shane dragged her off the porch, into the setting sun. Claire looked at the black Cadillac sitting on the curb, much like the one that got destroyed when they were on their way to Dallas. This one was a newer model year, but was complete with tail fins.

"We traded in the hearse. It was falling apart. Plus, pulling up in a hearse would put a damper on your pretty dress." Claire smiled.

"We could have walked, for all I cared." Shane opened her door and bowed low. She giggled and stepped in, careful of her slightly short dress. Once her door was shut, Shane jogged around to his side, and hopped in. As he started it up, she looked over at him.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. He fiddled with the radio and settled on a static-y pop station.

"It's a surprise." Claire sighed.

"I doubt it's the diner with the jukebox. We're too dressed up." Shane smiled. He drove half way across town, and parked in front of a small, Christmas-tree-lights lit French restaurant.

"This looks…" She trailed off as he walked her through the archway made of bush that had Christmas tree lights intertwined through it.

"Just give it a chance. Not there," He said as she turned to go to the large wooden door. "I called in a favor." He led her around the side of the small building.

"You know, something about this screams illegal." He snorted and threw an arm around her waist. She made a sound of protest as he clamped his hand over her eyes.

"Keep walking." She listened, and walked forward, letting him guide her. He stopped her, turned her around, and back her up until the backs of her knees were against something cold. "Sit down." He said. She did. "Keep your eyes closed." She nodded. "Promise?" She nodded again. He let go and she closed her eyes. She heard a scuffle of feet.

"Shane, you better not be leaving me. I'll kick your ass." She said. She heard him snort. She felt a presense at her side, and someone sat something down on something in front of her. Oh, she was at a table, and someone was putting a plate down in front of her, and it smelled delicious. She felt Shane's hands on her shoulders, removing her jacket. She helped him by shrugging it off. "When can I open my eyes?"

"One second." He said. She heard a loud pop, but kept her eyes shut. She could hear the soft violin music playing from inside. "Okay, now, you can open your eyes." She did, and inhaled a sharp breath. They were in a courtyard, and lights were strung all around them. There were a few more tables around them, but nobody occupied them. The purple sky accented the lights, and the sun, what was left of it, cast a soft glow around them, making the lights seem even prettier. Her delicious smelling plate consisted of some type of fish, asparagus stocks, and rice. The loud pop she'd heard, was Shane popping the cork out of a white wine that neither of them were old enough to purchase. She saved Shane himself for last, wanting to just stare at him forever.

"It's beautiful." She said, and looked at him. The lights danced on his skin, making his barely known Indian heritage, known. "How did you.." She trailed off and looked around.

"I went to school with the owners' son. And, I fixed their car multiple times. I hung out with them a lot. They liked me."

"Everyone likes you." She said. He motioned towards her plate.

"Eat, or it'll get cold. I'd only suggest a glass or two of this," He nodded towards the wine bottled sitting in the middle of the small table. "You being drunk would kind of put a damper on the night." He winked at her, and she smiled. She ate, and it was delicious.

"You learn to cook like this, I'll be fattened up in no time." She said as she ate her last piece of asparagus.

"I'll start going to classes." He said straight-faced. He now sipped on a coke. He traded in his wine glass after one glass, claiming that he had to be the designated driver. A tall boy wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel came out, and said hi. She assumed this was the friend. He said "Hello, nice to meet you," to her, then lopped off to the back door again.

"Happy?" She said as she sat her fork down on her empty plate. "I finished." He smiled and nodded. "I think I'm going to be sick, though. I ate too much." He grinned.

"You'll work it off." That perked her ears. She sipped on her third glass of wine. "Too tipsy to dance, Miss Danvers?" He stood up, and walked to her chair. She stuck her tongue out, and he took her hand. He nodded towards the window, and when Claire turned around, she saw the same boy messing with a stereo away from the inside tables. A country song started, she knew from the first chords. He put his hands around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. She leaned into him as Brad Paisley began singing "She's Everything". They rocked from side to side.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and nestled deeper against him.

"Back at ya." She said. Then, she pulled back and looked at him in the eye. "I love you. Seriously." He smiled.

"I love you, too. Seriously." He turned her, one fluid movement, and before she could turn back around to face him, he brought their bodies together in one swift movement. She giggled as he kept rocking them. He kissed her as she craned her neck up to him. The sun had set completely, and for once, they weren't worried about Vampires jumping out to eat them, or low-life jerks trying to kill them. They were happy as the country songs, that neither of them would ever listen to, played on. They were locked away in their own little world until an older woman wearing a black pair of pants, and a black chef jacket, came out. She smiled at them.

"Oh. Don't mind me. I just came to get your plates." Claire realized she left her wallet at home.

"Shit." She whispered to Shane. He gave her a questioning look. "I left my wallet at home." He was going to interrupt her, and tell her that he was taking care of the bill, when the woman cleared her throat.

"I thought Junior told you. This is free of cost." Shane began to protest, but she held up her hand. "You saved my son, Shane. Free of cost." She said, and smiled. "I'll leave that." She motioned to the half empty bottle of wine on the table, and winked. "Have fun. Oh, and congratulations. It's hard to _survive _a year around here, let alone love in the midst of it all." She walked back into the restaurant, plates in tow. Claire's brow furrowed.

"You saved her son?" He shrugged.

"It was nothing. He was out walking alone, and a vampire tried to get him, a while back. I was out being an idiot in high school. I got him home alive." He said, twirling her around again. "Let's not talk about it. Tonight is about us. Not them." He kissed her again.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She hugged him closer. His hand traced circles around her hip. He left feather light kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle. Her slight intoxication had wore off. She sighed. "This is amazing. Thank you." She looked up at him.

"No. Thank _you._ We wouldn't be here if you didn't forgive my dumb ass too many times. But, I love you, I do." She smiled.

"We all make mistakes. You, more than others, but all the same." She nudged him playfully. He smiled. "I love you, too." She pulled away to grab the bottle of wine. "And, I think I'm allowed to be tipsy, right?" She giggled.

"Yeah." He laughed, and kissed her nose. "You can be tipsy, Little Drunk." She wrinkled her nose at the "Little Drunk" comment.

"Thanks for the nickname, Jerk." He laughed as she brought the bottle up to her lips. It was still cool, and crisp. She held the bottle up to him. He shook his head.

"What don't you get about 'designated driver. If you save it, Little Drunk," She wrinkled her nose again. "I can take us home, and we can finish it there." She nodded. Has he held her jacket open for her, the door opened once more. The boy shrugged over with another bottle of white wine. Shane sighed. "Fueling your bad habits." The boy handed Shane the bottle with a smile, and Shane handed it to her.

"Hey, man. Mom told me to bring that too you. Hope everything went okay." Shane slapped him on the back.

"Yeah. Thanks, man. When are you going back to Kentucky?" Shane asked.

"I leave tomorrow. We only had a four day break from classes." It clicked for Claire. The boy left Morganville, and was going to school in Kentucky. "But, hey. It was cool seeing you. Tell Mike and Eve I said hi, and congrats?" Shane smiled and nodded. The boy looked at Claire. "It was real nice meeting you. We'll all hang out together soon, I hope. Maybe over summer break. Brittany's been wanting to come down to spend time with mama." Claire smiled at the interaction between the two boys.

They said their goodbyes and Shane walked her to the car. He opened her door, helped her in, and jogged over to his side. On the ride home, he gripped her hand tightly. When they arrived back at the house, there were lamps on, but it was pretty dark. She stumbled in with her bottles of wine, careful not to spill the open one she'd been sucking on during the drive. Shane pulled her, and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style into the living room.

She kicked off her heels, not caring where they went. She managed to get Shane's jacket off, which fell to the ground a couple feet away from her heels. He unzipped her dress, and she threw his tie on the banister, and undid the buttons on his shirt, it fell on the stairs.

"Here. Wait. Let me go open this bottle. I'll meet you upstairs." She kissed him swiftly as he sat her on her feet. The dress pooled at feet, from where he'd unzipped it. His mouth popped open when he looked at her half naked body. She left the dress there on the steps. He kissed her forehead them jogged up the stairs. She stumbled into the kitchen, and turned on the light. She fished an old corkscrew out of the drawer. She popped it open, and threw it in the trash. She downed the rest of the first bottle and left it on the counter. She got in the fridge, looking for the chocolate. She smiled as she saw a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. There was a note on them with her name on it.

_I'm hoping you find these when you get home. These are for you and the boy. Have fun. _

_Xx -Eve _

"I love you, Eve." She giggled. She grabbed the plate, her wine, flipped the light off, and made sure the doors were locked before she climbed the stairs. She heard a jazz music going. She couldn't help but giggled as she shoved her door open. Shane had thrown red rose petals all over her room, and her bed. There were various candles lit around the room. He smiled and walked to her, bare chest and all. He grabbed the plate from her.

"Where did these come from?"

"Compliments of Eve." He also took her bottle of wine, and took a swig of it. Claire took a strawberry, and strolled to the bed. She sat on the edge and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger. He walked to her, and sat the plate on the bed next to her. She bit into the strawberry, and sucked on, drawing the juice out. She looked up at him through thick lashes. She unbuttoned his pants quickly, and tugged them down, leaving him in his boxer briefs. She threw the bare top of the strawberry in the trash by her bed. She kissed his muscular stomach, placing her hands on his hips, and pulling him forward. She took the wine out of his hand.

"I just wanna point out, you look really hot right now." He said. She tipped the bottle back, letting the liquid fill her mouth. She swallowed, and pulled him down to her.

"I've been wanting to fuck you all night." She whispered seductively. He grinned slyly. "I want you," She sat the bottle on the bedside table. "To make me sore." She said, and pulled him on the bed, on top of her. She flipped them over on the bed so she was straddling him. She twisted and got the wine. Balancing herself with one hand on his chest, she tipped the bottle up again, and swallowed. "Open your mouth." She said. He complied. She gently placed the bottle at his lips from the side, and poured some in. "Swallow." She commanded. He listened. He trailed a hand down her pale stomach, and over her thighs. He gently touched the front of her underwear.

She unhooked her bra, and threw it to the side. He reached up to cup her breasts. She moan and arched her back, pushing her breasts farther into his hands. He kneaded them gently, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger.

"Ah." She made a small shrieking sound as he yanked her down, taking her other nipple in his mouth. "W-wait." She panted out. He let her go. She climbed off the bed, and knelt down next to her bed. Under her bed, she had the box of sex toys. She pulled it out as Shane sat up on the side of the bed.

"What's that?" He exclaimed as she dug around. He leaned over, and picked up the unopened dildo she had in there.

"That," She said, snatching it back. "Is Eve's birthday present. She says we need to mix it up sometimes." His eyebrows climbed higher. She made a small, excited sound, and pulled a pair of handcuffs out. She shoved the box back under the bed. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm kind of drunk right now." He laughed.

"I know." He pulled her up, and tugged off her lacy underwear. He pulled her to the bed, making her stand in between his legs. He kissed her from hip bone to hip bone. She fisted his hair. He flipped her over on the bed. "You should make yourself come for me." He said as he kissed her stomach. She looked at him with a frustrated expression. He climbed off the bed and began digging through the box. "With this." He held up a small, silver vibrator. She huffed, shook her head, and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She waited for him to come back up to lay with her.

Suddenly, there was a rapid buzzing directly on her clitoris. She jumped and cried out. She glared at him, and he had a triumphant smile on his face. She snatched it from his hand.

"I guess I'll do it myself, then." She hissed. He smiled, and sat next to her. She sighed, and bent her knees up, making it easier to get to her core. She rubbed herself with it a few times without the vibration. Shane pushed her knees apart, making them fall open, exposing her. She placed the rounded tip of it at her core, and turned it on low. She moaned as she circled it around her opening, and then trailed up to circle her clit. She groaned again. Shane, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, took off his underwear, letting his erection spring free. He stroked himself, eliciting a loud groan from his throat. He kissed Claire's stomach, causing her to almost stop pleasing herself. He slipped his hand between her thighs, taking the vibrator from her hands. She slid her hands up her body to knead her own breasts. He slipped it into her and pulled it out. She groaned.

"Shane." She moaned out. "S-Shane." She felt her body begin to shiver and shake. Shane pulled away abruptly, causing her to call out in frustration. Her drunken state made everything blurry, but her body was on overdrive thanks to his touches and kisses. He took her hindered state as an opportunity, and snapped the handcuffs on her wrists, tying her to the bed post. She groaned as he kissed down her body, swirling his tongue around everything. He stopped when he got to her pussy. He ran his nose up her slit, inhaling her aroused fragrance. She wiggled, trying to get loose.

"Shane," she huffed. He spread his palm over her lower abdomen, holding her in place. He swirled his tongue around her clit, making her groans become louder, until they were full on screams, the kind that would get them in trouble if Michael and Eve were home. Her hands tugged hard on the hand cuffs repeatedly, causing her wrists to turn pink.

His tongue slipped in and out of her, causing her to quiver all over. She came loudly, exploding on him. He licked her clean, letting her ride out the orgasm. She lay there, trying to catch her breath.

She was exposed, fully. They'd accidentally left the door open, and Claire's bra had ended up in the hall. She was sill handcuffed, and her legs were spread wide.

Shane, taking control, which she thought was so hot, slipped the handcuffs over the bed post, lifting her in the process. He set her on the floor, helping her gain her balance. He kissed her neck, and tossed her curls over her shoulder.

"Knees." He whispered. She kissed his cheek, then his neck, then dropped to her knees with the handcuffs keeping her hand at her back.

He stepped towards her, positioning his head at her mouth. She opened wide for him, taking all of him that she could. He groaned, pulled back, and rammed back into her mouth. She used her teeth and tongue. It didn't take long for him to come in her mouth. He released her hair, and pulled her up to him, taking her mouth with his. She pulled back after a moment.

"Fuck me, already." She groaned out as he trailed a hand up her body. He yanked her body against his, and smacked his hand down on her ass. She moaned and pressed her ass back into him. She kissed him, and he laughed.

"You're so drunk."

"I want it all the time," she reasoned. She pressed more against him.

"Okay." He said, slightly amused. He pushed her on the bed, so that her stomach was pressed against the mattress, and her legs and ass were pressed into him. The handcuffs kept her hands on her lower back. He slipped into her quickly. They both groaned at the contact. They both came in a matter of minutes.

For hours, they fucked, then made love into the early hours of the morning. Claire could very clearly distinguish the difference between fucking and making love. She enjoyed both, and so did he.

When they finally finished, Claire gripped the now-room-temperature wine in her hand.

She tilted the bottle towards him. He took it, drank some of it, and handed it back to her. She finished what was left of it, and lay back on the bed with him. The soft undertone of sunrise filtered through her curtains. They'd finished the strawberries long ago. They curled up together under the covers. She gripped his chin, and turned his face towards her. She touched her forehead to his, and closed her eyes she inhaled his scent gratefully.

"One year down." She smiled as his hand trailing up her bare back.

"Now we can focus on two years. And then, forever." He said, placing her hand over his heart. She snuggled deeper into him, smiling triumphantly to herself. _Yeah, he's mine._

"I think you bruised my thighs. I'm gonna be sore in the morning." He nuzzled her hair.

"Good." He kissed her. She giggled. "You're still really drunk, orgasm-outed or not. Go to sleep." She grinned.

"Happy Anniversary, by the way. I love you." She pressed a warm kiss to his tan chest.

"Ditto." She let herself fall into a drunken sleep, wrapped cozily in Shane's warm embrace.

_So, i'd enjoy it if you'd review! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've had a hectic month and a half. What with traveling for the holidays and my classes starting back and all. Don't forget to comment and favorite and stuff! I love getting those notifications. 3  
Mucho amor,  
SceneBitch_


End file.
